The Grave Effect
by SaibotReaper Productions
Summary: Following the destruction of The Covenant Empire and Truth, The Gravemind had one last trick up it's sleeve for survival fusing it's entire consciousness with a human host ensuring it's survival. Now a lone marine and The Gravemind venture out beyond the galaxy they once knew to a somewhat familiar yet strange galaxy that is brimming with new possibilities. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 A Grave Fit For Two

Grave Effect

Chapter 1: A Grave Fit for Two

/Installation 00/ Final day of The Human-Covenant War...

Alarms sounded, metallic boots clanking against the rough metal floors of the installation gunfire and plasma fire came from every which way as human and sangheili forces fought together to push back the jiralhanae which we're known as brutes that had replaced the sangheili in the Covenant by the Prophet of Truth. Several marines led by Sergeant Edgar Graves along with two small units of sangheili held the lines of the portal defense as more of Truth's forces encrouched on their position as they used several wraiths and banshee's to fire on their position. The plasma blasts ruptured through most of the makeshift defenses they had setup to block off any Covenant forces that remained to assist Truth but things had only gotten worse as several sangheili had said The Flood had arrived in the former home base of the Prophets, even Edgar and his men could see it as it slipspaced in a massive monstrocity of metal and organic tendrils High Charity converted into a Flood Hiveship. The stations lower halfs slowly broke apart as it entered the atmosphere of the installation whole organic chunks flew forward burning slightly landing in the valleys below releasing infection and combat forms onto the installation, Edgar had his men along with the few sangheili pull back as the Covenant forces had a new enemy to deal with as the infection forms approached on their flank.

Several phantoms and pelicans arrived to pick up their respected forces in order to get away from any oncoming Flood forces till over their radios they received word from Captain Keyes to withdrawl back to The Forward Unto Dawn as it appeared The Master Chief was going to ignite the Halo ring to kill The Flood, the phantoms split from the pelicans as they withdrew back to the Shadow of Intent. Edgar watched from the back of the pelican as his few surviving marines we're weary and wounded, below several dozen flood forms marched either outward from High Charity to take control of the installation or toward any non-flood infected individual, things got worse as overhead a dozen combat forms got ahold of several rocket launchers and opened fire on Edgars pelican, the rockets hit the forward engines causing it to spin out of control till it crash landed upside down near a small river. Edgar was knocked unconcious as the Flood slowly encrouched on his position, elsewhere on the installation The Gravemind used half of his flood warriors to try and stop the oncoming assault of the Master Chief but nothing could stop him as he made his way out of High Charity.

The alarms blared in Edgars ears as he blood flowed down his face as he looked around seeing many of his friends and comrades dead as they had been killed in the crash while he was still hooked in place by his belts using his knife he cut himself free falling rightside up he crawled from the pelican only to see two Flood combat forms searching the wreck. Hiding his only option available to him he rolled to the nearest large rock and hid from the Flood as he was to wounded to take them on, several infection forms skittered across the downed pelican and in taking over the deceased bodies of Edgars men, with a single grenade on his belt Edgar tossed it in the pelican as the infection forms infected his men the grenade ignited quickly making the pelican go up in a blaze of smoke and fire as even the two infection forms we're caught in the blast as they went reeling backwards into the field from the bast on fire.

Using the time he gained Edgar tried contacting the Forward Unto Dawn only to be met with static as if no one was onboard the vessel and overhead Edgar noticed a single phantom nearby that was loading up several surviving grunts and jackals but no sign of any brutes. Knowing abit of the piloting on the phantoms Edgar decided this was his best way off the installation as it seemed the Forward Unto Dawn was not an option any longer to him, taking up cover by a large damaged warthog Edgar slowly mounted the still functioning minigun he activated the trigger which caught the eye of the grunts and jackals who opened fire on him hiding when he could from the plasma blasts behind the cracked metal of the central gun he continued to open fire on the jackals and grunts till they all fell beneath the overwhelming firepower of the minigun.

Overhead several infection and combat forms watched as the human marine finished off the surviving Covenant troops alone the Gravemind watched closely on both events the human marine and the continuing nuisance known as the Master Chief as it seemed he had made it to the activation index for the newly constructed Halo ring. Seeing no other choice the Gravemind assimilated with several of his combat forms in order to escape from the installation onboard the phantom, Edgar noticed the dozens of Flood swarming toward the phantom getting on the plasma gun he opened fire trying to kill them all in order to take off successfully but it was to late as a combat form grabbed ahold of Edgar, several small tendrils latched onto Edgar as the combat formed punctured his upper chest the Gravemind transfered from the combat form and into Edgar images blurred together different wars both old and new all blended together as one and at the center the Flood consuming life, adding to it's own till all other life in the galaxy would be drowned out by their formless Gravemind.

The phantom lifted off from the installation and tried escaping as it appeared the Master Chief had succeeded in activating the ring, Edgar trying to overcome the flashes in his mind of the Gravemind and those of so many voices crying out as the Flood descended upon them saw the combat forms piloting the phantam away from the installation but seemed to either outright ignore Edgar or didn't seem to know he was their till a voice echoed in his mind.

 _"We are one, they pay us no mind as they are the sheep and we lead them we both lay within the same grave a unique gift we give to you child embrace it with pride,"_ the voice said as it receded back within Edgars mind as if it was a ghost on his shoulder.

Slipping into unconciousness Edgar drifted into the blank spaces within his mind remembering his home and family thinking of moments that brought him happiness, the very images distorted around him the trees becoming mishapen and family becoming blurred and distorted only saying inaudible screech like noises that overcame him as he fell to the ground yelling in pain. The inaudible screams grew more intense as the memories he held close began to melt away the trees, people and buildings melted and reformed into horrific versions of themselves each growing closer trying to overtake him till he reached out shouting to them all to vanish, silence and darkness was all that could be seen as Edgar looked about seeing nothing around him but a black void as he somehow managed to get rid of the voices and distorted images of his former friends only to see standing infront of him the massive contorted wormlike Gravemind who controls all the Flood.

 _"You have shown promise, the Halo ring is firing soon we shall be engulfed by the blast we must make a choice Edgar are you willing to give up what it means to be human ? to transcend into a new form of being we both know what will happen if you choose the wrong path don't we,"_ the Gravemind said, wrapping several tendrils around Edgar as he lifted him up inside his mind.

"I do honestly if I choose death we die here together on this installation but if I choose life and merge with you then what we become a singular being or something like that how do I know you or.. in this case we won't attack earth ? can you even guarantee that hmm," he said as he pointed his hand at the Graveminds massive fleshy head.

 _"If you choose this path then you and I shall no longer harm earth in anyway because we shall share a singular conciousness but I shall give you full control of your own actions and I shall simply be the voice on your shoulder do you not see this as a mutual way to live,"_ the Gravemind said as it touched Edgars face with it's slimy tendral.

Edgar looked over his options as he knew he had very few to go along with either death at the hands of some galaxy dooming super weapon or a living breathing organic parasite who also seeks to continue it existence through him taking several moments to think over he finally came to his conclusion as he weighed the outcome he made his choice.

"Yes we both shall live Gravemind" he said, extending his hand to the Gravemind.

* * *

The Gravemind extended a single tentacle to Edgar wrapping it around Edgars hand within a instant the whole entire organic form of the Gravemind disappeared into a burst of green particles entering inside of Edgars eyes and mouth, inhaling it all inside of himself, within the phantom the several flood combat forms soon stopped what they we're doing and all gathered around the unconcious Edgar wrapping several of their fleshy tentacles around his body encasing him in a hardened flesh like cocoon, behind the phantom the Halo ring fired as a blinding white light surrounded the phantom causing it to be knocked off course into a blinding void of light. The dark void of space was calm for mere moments as a burst of white light opened up spewing forth the phantom causing it to finally rebalance out from the blast, but no engines were on only seemingly drifting directionless in a unknown part of space.

Days had passed since the phantom seemingly survived the blast of the Halo ring within the phantom the cocoon which Edgar layed in finally ruptured cracking open releasing minor Flood spores within the phantom, Edgar was different his clothing completly gone replaced with an almost organic flood like hooded robe the fleshy hood pulled back as he looked at his face his eyes we're changed from dark brown to a bright ember orange, his skin a light green with dark pulsing black veins below the surface of his flesh and his buzzcut hair style replaced with almost tendril like hair that sinked into the fleshy nods at the back of his neck. Seeing that he was no longer considered human he placed the fleshy hood back up that covered his entire face and head he returned to the seat of the phantom and looked out to see where he was activating the systems and engines he saw across the monitor a massive construct larger then anything he ever saw in his life it was a massive five armed structure each arm connected to a single circular disk at it's center the station in length seemed to measure out to nearly 44.7KM it seemed impossible even for a Forerunner construct.

Taking control of the phantom, Edgar flew toward the massive station seeing massive towers and such of what appeared to be buildings but no people or any sign of Covenant presence as it seemed to be abandoned. Seeing a landing pad below he landed taking a pistol only out of caution leaving the phantom he walked around the station finding no one for over an hour till finally stumbling across what appeared to be several insect-like creatures that appeared to monitor systems on the station.

 _"Hmm these are not Forerunner constructs this place is... different we must be cautious Edgar after all their are two of us in this body"_ the Gravemind spoke as it retracked backinto his mind.

"Now you tell me, huh well might as well keep exploring see what i can find cause these bug guys aren't exactly chatty," he said moving past the insect that monitored the holograms.

Edgar and the Gravemind examined much of the buildings as they possibly could seeing their we're no humans or Covenant here but a small holographic monitor beeping, walking over to examine it images blurred across Edgars mind showing images of four-eyed humanoids and a two words repeating over each other "Harvest" and the word "Reapers". The Gravemind had Edgar place his hand back on the pad and this time his hand split into multiple smaller tendrils trying to access deeper inside the information that lingered within the computer systems most of it was still distorted or erased by someone or something so they couldn't be tracked.

"Can you make any sense of this at all what are Reapers and what do they mean by harvesting it's confusing to me honestly," Edgar said rubbing his head.

 _"We must continue our search there is so much knowledge here we must find one of those insect creatures and access it's mind if they have one we maybe able to find use out of them,"_ The Gravemind said as it's voice echoed.

Rubbing his head he went searching for one of the creatures finding one near some kind of fountain wrapping one arm around it's head and using his other hand as it split into multiple tendrils it slowly seeped and burrowed their way into the creatures flesh once inside the Gravemind and Edgar saw what this place was before a central cradle of a civilization known as the Protheans, but the station was built by the strange entities known as the Reapers seeing abit further they saw that the Reapers harvest organic life in the galaxy but this wasn't the galaxy the Gravemind and Edgar came from but a different one more unique then the one they came from. Trying to dig further they both we're only met with distorted images and a loud ringing noise which cause them to retracked from the creatures mind.

"So we are no longer in our own galaxy that's just great and we even got giant robotic killer machines that harvest living beings like us juuuust wonderful," Edgar said as he rubbed his fleshy tendril hair.

 _"Remain calm this isn't the time for rash overreaction yes this is most interesting but for now we need to find a whole host of these creatures so we can have control of this station Edgar that way when the next civilization comes to find it we can inform them of all this"_ the Gravemind spoke calmly to Edgar in a almost guardian like tone.

"Alright, ok your right if I we're a six legged bulbous insect where would I meet with my friends hmm" he said trying to remain calm and keep a chipper demeanor.

 _"If that is your attempt at human sarcasm you failed at it miserably Edgar"_ the gravemind said as he receded once more.

Spending several hours searching for a large group of the insect like guardians Edgar found atleast a dozen or so of them in some kind of intersection about to leave, feeling something strange happen to his arms Edgar extended them releasing what appeared to be spores out over the guardians the spores latched onto their organic parts and calmly assimilated into their flesh releasing a sort of control over the guardians. Edgar waved his hand over the guardians in which they noticed him and began moving to their designated locations but as he and the Gravemind ordered them to. Spending more time on the station both Edgar and the Gravemind looked over things within the station seeing many things, but soon after spending a full week on the station learning knowledge and even learning the few Prothean battle tactics to understand the species was soon interrupted as overhead a massive vessel moved toward the station.

The ship was sleek and round in appearance with a massive hole in the center with a blue hue of light coming from it, deciding not to stick around Edgar returned to his phantom allowing the guardians to keep watch over the station as within the time he spent Edgar and the Gravemind infected all known guardians so they could maintain control of the station from a distance and to see through their eyes if need be. Using the power he had over the guardians of the station, Edgar had them change the landing platform so the phantom would not be seen by the oncoming vessel us the time he had he hastily made his way to the phantom, making it almost to the phantom Edgar was cut off as a squad of blue skinned feminine aliens entered the station.

Using an ability of a pureform Edgar crawled upward onto the roof of the ceiling and into a series of pipes he watched as the blue skinned aliens made their way into the station securing it. The aliens soon revealed their kind as Asari as they tried speaking to one of the guardians that Edgar controlled, the Gravemind found this interesting so did Edgar as it seemed this organic species would be the first to find the station using the time he had he made his way back to the phantom leaving the station while the massive vessel was docked at the station.

Using a mapping system he downloaded into the phantoms navigation system Edgar launched out from a nearby Mass Relay as it was called by the Protheans he launched out into the void of space looking for a world to make his own along with the gravemind. Arriving at a large world with what appeared to have a large continent of land with jungles and few deserts across the rest of the world was encased in massive oceans, Edgar smiled seeing a world to be made as his own and possibly to be left alone in peace as this world would be the homeworld of the Flood.

* * *

/520 BCE/ The Salarians arrive at the now named Citadel opening diplomatic relations with the Asari. The Gravemind and Edgar continue to keep their eyes on the two races aboard the Citadel while keeping minor to ghost like presence felt on the station.

/525 BCE/ The Citadel Council is formed colonization of the Citadel begins and the Citadel is established as the center of the galactic community.

/530 BCE/ Contact is made with the Volus and the Council have them draw up the Unified Banking Act which establishes a standard galactic currency.

/0 CE/ The world both the Gravemind and Edgar land on is fully terraformed changing most of it's ecosystem into an dry arid land with few jungles remaining and most if not all organic life transformed into Flood forms.

/0 CE further events/ The Gravemind and Edgar build four vessels using metallic material found within the planet along with organic material to form a class of vessels to travel to other worlds.

Edgar sat on a ridge overlooking a small valley below that he kept the Flood from infecting as it held a large patch of vegitation and jungle along with a clean riverbed of water, he smiled slightly enjoying the silence this far out from the hive clearing his mind he looked into the eyes of one of the now named Keepers that the Citadel call them to see what events are happening aboard the Citadel. Most seemed to be the usual chatter across the Citadel, using several Keepers he funneled credits away from key locations the Council use to his own secret locations in order to help fund his own research on Flood related research. Above the planet a large organic sensor looked out for any incoming vessels to the planet and a single vessel entered over the Flood homeworld, Edgar rolled his eyes and using his power along with the Gravemind caused the vessel to somehow short circuit making it head toward the planet. Seeing the vessel begin landing on a small beach not far from the Flood hive, Edgar made his way over to a small cliff face to see the ship it appeared using his enhanced sight the ship was from the Citadel Council and it was full of Asari and Salarian troops who seemed to be on a joint mission together.

"Hmm it appears the Council either is looking to colonize a new world for themselves or their here for something either way we should deal with them" Edgar said as he clawed at his cheek gently.

 _"Yes indeed we must not be found out not until we are at full strength Edgar perhaps their ship could be of good use to us especially behind Council lines so we aren't detected,"_ The gravemind spoke.

"Yes well let's get started after all it's time we atleast make abit of noise in this new galaxy for once," Edgar said smiling like a fiend.

Several Asari patrolled the upper hilltops looking for signs of life but found nothing for miles, Edgar smirked and rolled his eyes as he cut into his wrist releasing Flood spores onto the Asari troops within mere seconds the Asari we're choking on their own breath as the spores infected their bodies twisting them into malformed bright green combat forms waving his hand they marched toward the outskirts of the ship. Edgar approached near the ship with his hands in the air as several Asari and salarians surrounded him guns pointed right at him with deadly intent.

"Identify yourself now by order of the Citadel Council !," one Asari shouted.

"Mmm well that's hard to say but your on my world I would kindly suggest you get back in your ship and forget you ever came here or well... things will get messy for you all" Edgar said as he placed his hands down.

Edgar walked forward not showing fear as two of the eight soldiers surrounding him opened fire tearing parts of his flesh and bone away Edgar simply stood their leaning forward bleeding out a green ooze only to look up at the Asari and Salarians and smirking at them. Unleashing a volley of tendrils from his wounds they punctured through the armor of the Asari and Salarians tearing them apart and using his control of the Flood several combat forms arrived attacking any stragglers that weren't hit by Edgars tendrils. Cracking his neck and withdrawing his tendrils into his wounds Edgar boarded the ship along with dozens of infection forms and what few combat forms that existed on the planet with him, gunfire ignited throughout the vessel the combat forms defended Edgar while the infection forms swarmed throughout the vessel infecting any and all crew aboard the ship. The command crew of the Citadel vessel tried sending out a distress call but was unable as several combat forms restrained the last of the survivors of the ship, the commander of the vessel an Asari saw the monstrocities that killed her crew the creatures made several unintelligable screechs as a hooded figure entered looking over the vessel.

"Hmm seems like a nice vessel if not to my taste heh oh well," Edgar said, rubbing his face revealing his it to the command crew of the ship.

"You have attacked us unprovoked we are a simple colonization team sent out to find more habitable worlds," the Asari commander said, looking up to Edgar she noticed he wasn't like the other creatures that attacked.

"Ya see if I was anyone else I probably would have believed you but I don't cause I know the Council sent you here to recon new outposts for military purposes after all my Keepers ironically keep a close eye on you all so shut up," Edgar smirked.

The Asari commander was shocked to realize this creature knew about the Citadel and the Council and possibly of the inner workings of their military strength, Edgar examined over the surviving crew waving his hand the combat forms took four of the eight command crew away as they kicked and screamed to be let go. Edgar looked back to the commander of the ship and touched her smooth skin infecting her with the Flood she screamed for mercy but received none as both Edgar and the Gravemind looked upon her as she turned into a combat form for the Flood.

 _"Do you believe the Council will seek us out once they known of this ships disappearance Edgar"_ the Gravemind asked.

"Not sure but what I do know is if we are to survive we need every advantage given to us so I say let's do some exploring of our own we can use the combat forms to pilot this vessel and will use the phantom as a jumping off point" Edgar said.

" _Hmm yes that is a good idea but first we ensure the other prisoners aren't up to anything while we repair and upgrade this vessel"_ The Gravemind said retreating back into Edgars mind.

Listening for several hours to either audio logs or recordings Edgar wanted to learn more of the Asari learning they can live up to a thousand years of age he found quite interesting along with the rare genetic disorder that could be used for his own goals, heading to the prison cells the last four of the command crew had been held by the Flood combat forms. Edgar looked over the three Asari females and one Salarian male who was shaking terribly, Edgar simply cracked a finger and a combat form grabbed the Salarian and dragged him away from the others, the Salarian yelled for mercy and begged for his life and the combat form threw him onto a metallic chair, Edgar sat down infront of him and smiled at the Salarian.

"Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you alright, tell me whats your name Salarian" Edgar asked, smiling acting nice and calm to the officer.

"I..I am Kella third officer in command sent by the Salarian Union that is my goverment" Kella said, he looked terrified staring into the dark green eyes of a being that killed his entire crew and soldiers.

"Nice to meet you Kella.. I am Edgar I am the host of the Flood, tell me Kella do you fear me and my friends ?" he asked Kella.

"Y-yes I do their nothing I've ever seen before I still can see... my friends in them their horrified looks.. please tell them to go away" Kella said, looking down not able to stand seeing his dead friends walking about.

Edgar simply nodded and the combat forms left the room giving privacy to Kella and Edgar, taking a seat infront of Kella he simply looked at him and Kella felt uncomfortable as this alien said nothing till finally he spoke.

"Tell me Kella how would you feel about... joining me I can make you like me in some ways you won't be like the rest of the combat forms" he said, looking over Kella " I know you Salarians life span is quite limited so I'm offering you a chance to live as long as me do you want that hmm ?"

"If I was to join you what.. stops you from turning me into what you made my friends into ?" Kella asked, staring into Edgars dark yellowish eyes.

"Even if I was to lie to you don't you think I would have made you into what they are already hmm" Edgar said smirking "So I'll ask once more will you join me as an equal or be one of those who simply follow as a mindless drone ?"

Kella looked around and thought to himself for several moments before looking up to this strange alien even though every thought and feeling he had said not to trust him, Kella valued life more over then death taking Edgars hand they both left the room and Edgar gave Kella a simple nod of approval telling him it may hurt at first. Hours would pass as the last three of the command crew tried escaping there jail cell but with no such luck as the doors slid open to the cell, the combat forms escorted them to the bridge where Edgar sat and by his side was Kella but he was different, his eyes had change from a light orange tint to an almost pale yellowish tint and his veins could be physically seen through his skin. Edgar had the combat forms put the last three command crew on their knees the two Asari and Salarian put on a brave act to fool Edgar but in their minds they we're horrified that this monster had killed ther entire crew and converted Kella to his side but now they needed to be brave as it seemed Edgar and Kella wanted something of them.

"So I've been informed by Kella here you three are very loyal to your people and to the... very unforunetly dubbed Citadel Council, but Kella says you value your lives even more so we wish to extend you an offer" Edgar said smiling to the officers.

"We don't make deals with monsters... or traitors for that matter" the Asari officer said as she spit in Kella's direction "So whatever you do to us The Council will make you pay" she said with a smirk.

* * *

Edgar simply looked to Kella and he knew what he was thinking before Kella could even say it, moving to to the officer Edgar tilted her head up to him and twisted it quite quickly as bone and tendents snapped and tore killing the Asari. Kella stepped forward and put a bullet in the last surviving crew member and looked to Edgar for a response to which there was none as he left Kella alone on the bridge of the ship as outside hundreds of Flood forms scittered about to hive clusters across the area. Looking up to the sky Edgar knew it was time to expand to other worlds and maybe soon deal with the Council if they chose to so agressively expand to worlds they have no right to control.

/1 CE The Rachni War begins/

News and alerts go out across Citadel space as an all out war has begun between the Citadel Council and a hive-minded insect race known as The Rachni, Edgar uses the Keepers to gather further information on the Rachni as it appears the Council are to concerned dealing with both the Rachni and the out-cry of people on their worlds as The Rachni decimate all ground opposition. Edgar found the idea of The Rachni quite entertaining as another hiveminded like species existed beyond that of himself and The Gravemind taking this into account Edgar took his newly constructed Hive-Ship known as "The Leviathan" out from his Flood hive world and decided to head for the system The Rachni came from either to gain their allegiance or add more biomass to his army either way would suit his need.

/Codex entry/ The Flood

Hive-Ship - A strangely unique vessel to The Floods arsenal of vehicles fully constructed from the Biomass of Flood constructs found on the hive-world the vessel itself has ten spinal mounted cannons along with ten on either side of the vessel in length the vessel measured in length to 1,89 Km. This is the only known vessel in The Flood's army to leave it's own space to venture beyond to other systems as it's controlled by Edgar the only known leader of The Flood.

Leaving Kella on the hive-world seemed quite stupid but Edgar knew Kella wouldn't get himself into trouble while he was gone, sitting in the organic like chair Edgard rested his mind and closed his eyes as his ship slowly absorbed his hands, feet and top half of his face so he could pilot the vessel in space. Taking the ship through the relay he traveled to Rachni controlled space seeing Citadel ships blast upon The Rachni, Edgar avoided the battle as it seemed the Citadel fleet and Rachni had not caught onto Edgars ship which was good for him as he headed past the battle and through to The Rachni controlled worlds. Edgar moved his vessel to the nearest planet The Rachni controlled using a pod he launched to the planet in hopes to gain a faction to his side.

 _"These Rachni seem quite bold, fighting The Council is quite interesting if we can gain The Rachni to our cause we can gain what we need from them"_ Gravemind said.

"Yes and but we must also gain the bodies from this war which means we must let it go on Gravemind... for awhile atleast, let's just focus on gaining what we need from The Rachni first" Edgar said.

Landing on the planet Edgar witnessed fighting above the planet but below Edgar saw hundreds of Rachni swarming about the creatures moved either underground or into the tower like cities they made. Several Rachni scittered toward Edgar trying to attack him, raising his hand The Rachni stopped in there tracks using The Graveminds abilities The Rachni retreated away back underground, using the time Edgar made his way through to the underground tunnels to reach The Rachni Queens igniting a flare as he headed further underground the tunnels themselves had multiple paths some would seem to lead nowhere while others may lead to the Queens. Above the planet Citadel Fleets had withdrew from the system as they could not keep The Rachni from spreading outward.

* * *

Reaching the lower levels of the tunnel systems Edgar saw three large Rachni Queens lining the walls of the massive underground cave, the Queens look to Edgar and make loud roaring like noises which was soon met with dozens of Rachni warriors charging toward Edgar, using his abilities again both Edgar and Gravemind combined their mental wills and exerted will over The Rachni warriors making them flee. The Queens tried exerting dominance over the situation but we're met only with disappointment as Edgar made his way to them with ease as The Queens looked at one another confused.

"I am not here to fight with you, I am here to forge an alliance with you Rachni all I require is for you to continue waging your war on The Council and the corpses of your fallen Rachni warriors, and bodies of any dead Citadel soldiers, and I shall give you ships to use and element zero" Edgar said looking to The Queens.

 _"These Queens wills are quite strong but we are stronger then them but their... is something warping their minds.. something old something reaching out to the Queens"_ Gravemind said as he reached out.

" **Your song is old, lonely, and one of hunger you exert control but their are things ... trying to use us please.. help us, save us creature"** The Queens spoke in a singular voice.

"What is it ? can ya sense it Gravemind" Edgar asked, as he looked around and to the queens.

 _"It's something reaching outward to The Rachni, It's somewhere within this massive chamber, I can feel it Edgar it's whispering to them and I can hear it, we need to destroy it"_ The Gravemind said.

Edgar felt the whispers as he got closer to it he grabbed a strange sphere like object it swirled like a heavy green like storm, smashing the object onto the ground The Rachni screeched out and fell unconcious Edgar looked around and The Gravemind suggested having the Queens taken, exerting control Edgar had the Hive-Ship enter above Edgars location. Hundreds of combat forms had departed the Hive-Ship and made their way below having the Queens brought above the planet and taken to the ship for transport to the hive-world.

Edgar himself had wanted to simply sleep off the day but knew he needed to speak with the Queens once they had awoken so it would be a long trip back home, during the travel back many flood infection forms had gotten to work infecting dead Asari and Salarian bodies they found on the planet along with Rachni warriors as they did this new information had been gained and added to Edgar and The information retrieved by the corpses of The Rachni showed images of The Rachni homeworld along with information of their plans to attack several Council homeworlds including one of the Asari homeworld of Thessia but paying no mind to this he would spend this time to convert the Rachni Queens to his side while the rest on the other worlds continue their war with The Council.

 **Sorry to be away for son long Ive been in and out of hospitals and took time to rework some stories I hope you guys enjoy this more updated version of The Grave Effect if any questions on how far this story will go lemme know i will say this story will go through all three games and beyond as im setting up a legacy like timeline enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Creator Of Devils

Chapter 2

Creator of Devils

/80 CE/ The Rachni War continues on/ Years pass as The Rachni War continues on decimating through The Council's fleets within a few short months The Salarian STG groups encounter a new species The Krogan and decide upon uplifting the species to fight The Rachni.

As the war raged on Edgar spent his time learning on controlling The Flood fully along with using the vast collective knowledge that each Gravemind aquired throughout the millenium of their existence to build temple like constructs on The Hive-World, upon building these structures he built himself a unique temple for himself to seclude himself in. Edgar had never realized the vast knowledge The Flood contained he knew of the many lives it consumed their wants, desires, and passion it brought peace to his mind and using selective knowledge he worked in a unique lab as he learned of The Rachni's abilities as he performed several experiments to one of the queens he captured. Cutting the dead queen open he removed organs and saw what made them tick, using a sample of his blood he infected the queens organs that birthed forth Rachni eggs seeing they continued to spawn forth stillborned Rachni eggs.

"Hmm another failure, may need to adjust the dosage and up the viability of the Rachni tissue samples" he said examining the organs closely.

Kella entered the room looking upon his omni-tool over reports he gathered about how the war was going.

"Sir I have new information for you" Kella said displaying the information to Edgar, "It seems STG teams have uplifted a new species to The Council's war the species is designated Krogan they come from a planet called Tuchanka."

"Hmm indeed quite interesting I will aquire live samples for testing, Kella I will need you to continue your reconissance in the field while I work here I'm close to something here" Edgar said as he used his own omni-tool to scan The Rachni organs.

"I shall continue as you say sir, I shall try to retrieve a Krogan specimen in the meantime" Kella said as he bowed and left the room.

Edgar looked over the dead Rachni specimens along with several unaltered eggs, The Rachni we're indeed interesting creatures but they had flaws that could be exploited as he learned that if a queen is fully isolated or dead it's Rachni warriors seem utterly clueless on what to do next but if they're are multiple queens the warriors can rally and coordinate within ten or so seconds. Leaving his lab he headed below to a holding area where he kept one of the surviving queens he captured looking at it, she continued to breed more Rachni eggs looking to his side having two of his combat forms remove ten of the fourty eggs that the queen had birthed. The Rachni queen looked at Edgar with confusion and fear sensing him out all it could feel was an empty void hungry to consume all in it's way but the other half was one looking to learn and bring more into it's fold but not by force.

Leaving The Rachni Queen to her thoughts as it had not spoken to him since back on it's planet, Edgar went to a small balcony he had at the top of the temple as he walked about to the top he looked over the unique plant life he collected before he allowed The Flood to over consume the entire planet. The only locations that weren't overgrown by Flood spores or organic matter were the oceans and high mountain area's Edgar thought of peaceful moments between his research and having to deal with what The Council may consider doing in The Rachni War but he felt concern over these Krogan as it seemed The Council we're incredibly desperate. Looking out over the valley below many Flood lifeforms could be seen some slightly humanoid being turned from the corpses Edgar has collected while others have become the titled Pure Forms of The Flood, upon leaving the temple Edgar walked amoungst The Flood creatures watching them ever so closely seeing their natural state.

After finishing looking over the Pure Forms he walked to a nearby structure that was linked to his temple home the construct was a completely encased circular sphere the outer walls pulsated slightly being covered in organic growth, the interior of the structure was lined with somewhat familiar art from earth things Edgar remembered from his childhood before joining the UNSC some of the art we're in resemblances of the statue of david, others we're minor works of art he thought of from his childhood but these were all over shadowed by the center wall that contained a massiver mural of a large being that had multiple eyes with four long arms, it's body was quite plump with small insectoid like arms extending from it's belly, it's head was thin and pointed on either end with no visible mouth.

Below the creature we're several humanoid like beings that were the Forerunners, encircled by them we're human beings both these species we're held by the smaller hands of the large creature within the mural but the larger hands became tendril like in nature, as the image showed more the tendrils warped and malformed becoming what would be known as The Flood the twisted form the Precursors had been reduced to. Upon looking over this mural he created from the memories The Gravemind had Edgar understood why The Flood hated the Forerunners so much and wanted them destroyed.

"Do you ever regret destroying The Forerunners, I mean you or whatever you we're before made them they were your children" Edgar asked as he touched the mural.

 _"They're was a time we all had such regrets but not anymore, we became twisted and became something much different we lost the vision of our old forms so in panic and blind rage we took the embodiment of a formless flood that would wipe away all past hatreds and need of ownership"_ The Gravemind said.

Edgar looked to the mural then walked away from it heading downstairs to a large room where it was quite damp and small trickles of water dripped from the ceiling an omenous green hue of light came from each side of the room, upon lighting the room six large tube like containers on each side of the room lit up and inside we're several specimens some contained Asari while others contained Salarians and Rachni warriors, some of which we're in a different state of Flood infection but we're contained to preserve them from fully turning into combat forms. Sitting at a small rocky lab table he activated his omni-tool and a ominous melody played from it as he continued his experimentations as infront of him layed a dissected Asari soldier Kella recently brought to him.

/Citadel Space/ Council Chambers

Many concerns had come to the attention of The Citadel Council as the war continued on how The Rachni continued to advance relentlessly to how the public had wanted The Council to continue trying for peace talks. Recently The Council had been gifted a silver lining, The Krogan a clan based warrior race that had been reduced by what appeared to be a nuclear war. The Salarian Councilor had viewed over his files on his omni-tool learning from STG agents that the Krogan we're already being deployed to battlefields across Citadel controlled space, The Asari Councilor entered shortly after and looked not to pleased to with her fellow Councilor learning that Krogan troops had been deployed to Thessia without her knowledge.

"You have some nerve Councilor and here I thought we both kept each other in the loop on information of this sort but not only do you take it upon yourself to have STG uplift The Krogan people and have them outfitted with weaponry, you have them deployed to Thessia" The Asari Councilor said fuming with anger.

"A necessary step from what I heard, Thessia wasn't exactly holding ground as The Rachni had landed on your homeworld so what I did was a favor to you and your people" The Salarian Councilor said as he looked at her with calculating eyes.

"Next time ... if you ever go behind my back like this I'll make sure the only thing your people ever find of you is a smear on the window" she said as she left the room her biotics glowing all around her.

Outside the Councilors room Kella had been listening in on the Councilors recording what they've been saying, sending the information to Edgar back on the Hive-World leaving the area he had been listening in on the Councilors Kella took a transport from The Citadel and to head back to the Hive-World.

/Hive-World/

Looking over his specimens he encased in the large tubes he saw each could have had such potential a new form of The Flood something beyond being a corpse reborn through parasitic means, but he still had hope with the one Rachni Queen who showed trust to Edgar using several experimental vials of his own blood he injected them within the Rachni Queen. Knowing this would take hours or days he gave the queen a large enough space to rest while he continued his experimentations on the corpses he had. Using his own cells he added them to the cells of Rachni cells looking for a perfect unique way to combine Flood cells with those of Rachni to create a stronger orginism.

As he analysed the cells Kella walked in bringing several more information pads along with a few Asari corpses, Edgar looked at them and nodded for Kella to take a seat next to him as he analysed more information.

"Tell me Kella is the Council still breathing down each others necks over The Rachni hmm ?" Edgar asked as he looked to Kella.

"Yes but the Asari Councilor is more furious at the Salarian Councilor right now he deployed a battalion of Krogan to Thessia without permission from the Asari Republics and from what I've already learned they've repelled The Rachni from Thessia" Kella said.

"Hm thats interesting these Krogan may prove useful heh, Kella I want you to gather any Krogan bodies The Rachni kill and if possible a living one they may have interesting potential" Edgar says, as he gets up and looks at his new specimens.

"Yes sir, I will and in the meantime I shall gather battle data on how the Krogan fight anything else to add sir ?" Kella asks Edgar.

"No nothing else for now Kella... just be careful Kella I hate losing a valuable assest" Edgar says as he turns back looking at the corpses.

Kella looked to Edgar seeing that he did value him with knowing that he left the room feeling pride in that, leaving the lab he went back out into space to gather the specimens and intel for further use in Edgars research.

Several hundred years pass while Edgar simply watched and continued his experiments on Rachni eggs and the last queen he had, during this time The Rachni War had took a surprising turn as The Rachni had been pushed back to their homeworld of Suen this surprised Edgar greatly taking notice he ventured from the Hive-World to Suen to see the outcome of the war here and maybe test his new creation on them as it slept within it's organic pod.

* * *

/Suen/ Homeworld of The Rachni/ End of The Rachni Wars

Council ships had surrounded the planet as they began orbital bombardment of the surface structures making way for Korgan forces, hundreds of Rachni warriors swarmed about the surface being blasted apart by The Citadel Council fleets The Rachni had been beaten back harshly as the Krogan seemed to have and endless number of warriors to throw at The Rachni. On the ground Krogan forces blasted they're way through the hordes of Rachni that defended the remaining hives, The Rachni Queens tried every conceivable way to stop the oncoming assault of the Krogan even going as far as destroying parts of the cities they had built above ground to kill as many Krogan as possible, Krogan battlemasters had pushed their way through the ruined Rachni city destroying it's defenses and bringing in nuclear devices to destroy The Rachni nests.

As the battle waged below on the surface, The Citadel fleet had a time destroying the remaining Rachni fleet while this had been going on Edgar had arrived by way of the mass relay using this to his advantage he had The Leviathan move in the low orbit of Suen to begin his own little incursion wanting to test the battle hardened Krogan for himself. The spinal like ribs of The Leviathan opened up slowly revealing inside six organic like pods containing large mysterious creatures, Edgar looked down to the battlefield and simply smiled upon snapping his fingers the pods ejected and rushed to the battlefield below. Several Krogan and Rachni forces had stopped fighting to witness the massive vessel launch the strange pods, upon landing hard into the ground cracking it to pieces three Krogan warriors approached the pods only to be greeted by it breaking open as tendrils wrapped and tore through several Krogan at once with ease. The creature stood a towering seven in a half feet tall with dark greenish skin, with four eyes on each side of it's head tendrils coming from it's back that it used to kill the Krogan and it's legs bent backwards.

The Krogan and Rachni attacked the creature together, it quickly dodged out of the way allowing the two opposing sides to end up attacking each other, launching itself forward using it's legs the creature used it's bare hands and tore two Krogans heads from their shoulders and threw them to The Rachni warriors knocking them down. The few remaining Rachni attacked the creature some landing lucky blows making the creature bleed while others had been torn apart by it's tendrils and bare hands, with no other choice one Krogan warrior charged the creature tackling it to the ground, the creature flailed about clawing at the Krogans face making it bleed as it tried kicking him off the Krogan fought back till it reached for a set of pins red blips sounded shortly after as the Krogan had attached a set of grenades to his body closing his eyes the grenades detonating killing himself and the creature as fire engulfed them together. Edgar watched closely seeing his creations we're indeed quite powerful even for newborns.

/Codex Entry/ Flood Newborns

A newly created form of The Flood made by Edgar using a combination of dna from Asari and Krogan subjects the creatures possess enhanced strength and biotic abilities as well as agility. These creatures are considered highly dangerous and to not be fought alone the Newborns have atleast two known weaknesses one using fire and the other damaging their upper backs as it contains a strange fluid that upon being destroyed disoriantes them for several seconds.

Edgar watched from his vessel seeing one of his creations go down but not before it slaughtered part of the two opposing forces which gave these new Flood creations such promise, snapping his fingers the remaining pods opened up and the Newborns emerged and began they're slaughter of both Rachni and Citadel forces. Throughout most of the battle many Krogan forces had marched relentlessly to their objective bringing in nuclear devices to kill The Rachni Queens but soon some of these destroyer teams encountered the Newborns which ended badly for the Krogan teams, Edgar saw through the Newborns eyes these nuclear devices which seemed to concern him deciding to leave the ship he headed down to the planet bringing several small squishy pods as he placed them in his satchel.

/Citadel Dreadnaught/ The Unwavering Conviction

Several Asari officers we're not pleased with how the battle was going even though Krogan forces had pushed Rachni forces from Citadel space back to their homeworld something was troubling as Krogan destroyer teams had not responded for nearly an hour over the comms. Captain Samar Gave was in charge of leading a huntress team to the planet to see if they're were complications with delivering the weapons to the hive, in her gut she felt something wasn't right something that wasn't The Rachni's doing.

"Captain I don't like this why are we in charge of this operation" one commando asked as she seemed quite nervous.

"The Krogan team responsible for deploying the nuke to a nearby Rachni nest hasn't reported in for nearly 2 hours we go in find the team and secure the nuke for deployment" Samar said as she looked to her team.

"May the goddess watch over us all" another commando said as she prayed silently bowing her head and closing her eyes.

The shuttle entered the atmosphere of the planet, storms quickly rushed against the shuttles hull inside the Asari commandos felt the harsh enviroment of Suen as the shuttle made it's desecent to the surface but soon over the comms the pilot told them of an unidentified vessel that was on left side. The Asari commandos we're in somewhat shock seeing the massive vessel it was clearly larger then The Destiny Ascension which was the largest in The Citadel Fleet this worried the commandos thinking it was some kind of new Rachni ship constructed to compete against The Council.

"By the goddess that ship is massive, do you think it's a Rachni vessel" a commando asked as her eyes we're glued to looking at the vessel.

"I don't believe it is if it was even a Rachni vessel why isn't it helping the rest of The Rachni fleet above the planet" Samar said as she loaded her weapon and took holo images of the vessel to bring back to the Asari Republics.

"Either way I don't want to think what's aboard that ship let's... just go ahead and get this over with" a commando said feeling nervous about this.

As the shuttle landed the commando team had went to work to find the location of the Krogan destroyer team along with the nuke they we're to use on The Rachni nest below the surface, the search itself would not be an easy one as in the distance the sound of gunfire and shreeking Rachni could be heard as the Krogan held their ground against the creatures. Samar held her belief that she would get her team safely off Suen as quickly as possible but for some reason she couldn't shake a gut feling they we're being watched by something or someone, soon she heard one of her commandos yell out to her to check something out as they all gathered around.

"What is it Samyx, what have ya found" Samar asked as she looked in her huntress direction.

"Several different sets of footprints most appear to be Krogan but these others aren't Rachni or Krogan ma'am, I think someone else is down here with us" she said as she looked at the surroundings.

"Your maybe right it would make since, along with that strange ship as well alright everyone let's find the Krogan team then call for extraction" Samar said as she holstered her rifle.

Overhead of the Asari commandos stood Edgar watching along with two of his Newborns, cracking his thumb the two creatures ran on all fours to cut off the Asari commandos as they headed north to the last location of the Krogan team, Samar led her team through a nearby passage that slipped between two mountain walls the passage itself seemed to be blown open by explosives which meant that the Krogan weren't to far away especially if they left this much evidence of they're trail. Edgar used his enhanced agility and jumped between different sides of the mountains keeping up with the commandos, his Newborns skurried along the path ahead of the commandos and watched patiently while they made slight clicks with their boney tendrils. Samar raised her hand having her commandos spread out in a equal defensive pattern as she had heard something coming from up ahead aiming her rifle carefully she listened for the noise till finally she saw it a Krogan who was badly wounded and missing his right arm, his armor had been torn to pieces and he seemed quite frightened something an Asari didn't think was possible to see.

Having one of her commandos grab ahold of the wounded Krogan they had let him fall to the ground easily as thye we're surprised he was alive still, Samar had the rest of her commandos on lookout as she attempted to identify the Krogan soldier she couldn't help but see how badly he was damaged his right arm was nothing but tissue and small pieces of bone sticking out as he bled out and it seemed like something tried clawing it's way into his armor but whatever it was it failed as evidence of the strange greenish ooze dripping from his shattered armor.

* * *

"Soldier listen I need to know are you with the Krogan destroyer team" Samar said as she applied more medi-gel "Focus ok I just need ya to focus are you with the destroyer team?"

"I-i- i was they're... all dead.. Nuke at sight.. not Rachni it's something worse" the Krogan said as he slipped into death from extensive blood loss.

Samar looked down to the Krogan warrior closing his eyes and giving a quite prayer to him, picking up her rifle she looked to her fellow commandos and told them to move out as they had a mission to complete, her commandos felt nervous and more worried then before as they witnessed a Krogan warrior or what was left of him seem to be torn almost part by something that was quote on quote worse then The Rachni. Deciding to throw part of caution to the wind Samar had her team pick up the pace by speeding to their destination, finding it nearly ten minutes later but the sight where the nuke was wasn't something no one should see dead Korgan and Rachni bodies littered the sight several Krogan had been torn in half and thrown about like nothing and Rachni had been either sliced apart or what appeared to be eaten by something that wasn't friendly to either side.

Samar had her commandos set up a defendable location as Samar would need time to arm the nuke for detonation, Edgar had watched overhead for to long as he saw the Asari had found the nuke looking to his Newborns he nodded for them to attack to which they did, one of the Newborns rushed toward the camp grabbing ahold of one of the commandos and slammed her face repeatedly into the ground till nothing but a blue smeer remained of where her head once was. Samar used a singularity to catch the Newborn in to which it had no effect as the Newborn simpy walked through it immune to biotic attacks, one of Samar's commandos opened fire on the Newborn only for it to shoot several tendrils from it's wounds that lashed out attacking the commando and impaling her through the eyes and mouth then quickly tearing her whole body apart into a mist of blood and organs.

Samar with no other choice joined the fight defending the last of her commandos using all of the abilities of her biotics to the fullest, two of the Newborns turned their attention to Samar as she represented the most dangerous threat as they rushed her position her biotic field slowly inabled them from moving to which she lifted them above her head and threw them hard against the nearest wall turning them into a smeer of blood across the rocks and dirt of Suen. Samar's last commando's cheered her on as they rushed to hug their commander only to be greeted by several strange gooey pods landing at their feet that released dark green-like spores into the air around them, Samar's eyes widened in horror seeing her fellow soldiers women she trained begin to choke on their own breath as each time they breathed the spores in they slowly began to change, they're armor ripped and cracked deforming them changing their beautiful skin from dark blue to a disgusting brownish green, eyes slowly malforming and heads twisting backwards as they're chests ripped and tore exposing three tendril like sprouts with almost flower like antenna.

As the horror grew more intense within Samar she tried backing up not wanting to attack her sisters only to feel someone at her back upon turning she saw a tall figure stand before her hooded all she could see were his eyes devoid of life all she could see within was an endless hunger which made her shake uncontrollably. She watched as the man raised his hand holding one of the pods as it sprouted open the man smirked at her as his eyes lit up with excitment.

"Welcome to the fold little Asari." Edgar said smirking.

As he said those words the pod exploded releasing the spores, images flooded Samar's mind of wars and trillions of lives screaming and praying for mercy as a shapless Flood of voices overwhelmed her mind and within the voices they slowly took shape as many tendrils formed from the void grasping at Samar's mind she begged for it to stop but it would not stop as she was now drowned in the endless flood of those who had succumbed to The Flood and the torments it would bring being connected to the grave Edgar.

 **Sorry it took so long to upload this newest chapter since i'm back at work now I've had no time to write so I hope this short chapter gives ya a hint at what Edgar has planned for The Flood and it's evolution. And I want to thank everyone for loving the first chapter and for following it I hope to bring more great works to the site and hope all of ya'll will enjoy it as much as I as i make it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Look To The Heavens AndDespair

Chapter 3

Look to the Heavens and Despair

/Timeline updates/ Standbye for updates...

300 CE Rachni Wars end declaring extinction to The Rachni species, The Krogan species are offered countless worlds to expand upon even those of once controlled by Rachni species.

Krogan population begins to explode as colonization of countless worlds begin by The Krogan species

Following the end of The Rachni War, Edgar uses his newly aquired bodies and creatures and begins agressive colonization of several worlds beyond the Hive World, even expanding his fleet using technologies not before seen.

499 CE The Flood terraform ten planets within the sector they control on the Attican Traverse Council Borders

692 CE tensions slowly rise between The Krogan people over they're aggressive expansion of several planets within Council space that leads to rising tensions with both Council members and civilian population.

/System Location/ Serpent Nebula/ The Citadel

Within the time of The Rachni Wars end and the now growing tension between The Citadel races many hoped another war wasn't on the horizon as many had respected The Krogan people for their role in the war against The Rachni. Many Asari and Salarian civilians moved about The Citadel without much concern but a hooded civilian stood by watching as many passed about upon removing his hood, Kella revealed himself using his omni-tool Kella analysed all comm traffic especially between Council members and The Krogan people. Much of the intel gathered was indeed concerns The Council felt about Krogan expanding to fast but the worries began to grow more intense, but for now Kella would transfer the data to Edgar to go over an to use to either as advantage to have The Krogan people as his allies or leverage the Council to aid him with things they would not allow the majority public know.

/The Shrike Abyssal/ Kyzil System

Edgar looked out over the stars that could be seen from the sensors he added onto The Leviathan so he could view the stars as the organic components of his ship molded to his eyes and entire lower body, calmness and minor noises of combat forms could be heard around the bridge as the combat forms had been put to work doing simple tasks as Edgar never liked having mindles Flood forms doing nothing. The Leviathan drifted further through the system till several pings had alerted Edgar to a planet with signs of life, Edgar had The Leviathan head toward the planet taking planetary scans the planet was quite different from those The Citadel had controlled. The planet showed high volcanic activity along with scans of poisonous gases being released by the volcanos, Edgar took his ship into low orbit to have a closer look at the planet, making his way to his phantom an incoming call came in from Kella.

"Edgar I have news regarding The Council and The Krogan it appears tensions are reaching a boiling point I think soon either The Council or Krogan are gunna declare war" Kella says to Edgar.

"Hmm indeed for now will let this playout I think I know which side will pull the trigger first Kella in the meantime continue your investigation anyhting else to report ?" Edgar asked.

"Yes one finaly thing I've heard rumors of a new taskforce being put together not sure what yet but it seems The Council wants this taskforce to rival STG or even surpass it I'll keep you informed sir" Kella said.

Edgar smiled at the thought of this but at the same time it was amusing The Council wanting to not seem dirty wanted someone else to get their hands dirty so they could play the innocent party. Walking to his phantom Edgar left The Leviathan and traveled to the planet below, as the phantom landed Edgar looked out over the horizon seeing two volcanos in the distance along with either destroyed forests or overgrown weeds. Edgar's organic hood shrouded his face and mouth away from the smoke and toxic air, walking through the destroyed forests Edgar saw several large varren attacking each other taking out a single Flood spore pod Edgar rolled it over to the varren transforming them into mutated varren that could release further Flood spores to other creatures. Finding his way further down to the valley below Edgar saw several ruined structures along with fires that were lit about showing that either something or someone made them, looking for traces of who left the fires lit Edgar found several sets of footprints leading to the ruined structures walking toward them hissing could be heard from within as several yellow skinned humanoid creatures leaped out and attacked Edgar.

Using his combat skills he flipped two of the creatures over his back as they leaped at him, quickly turning to face them the creatures had two rows of sharp teeth and blood red eyes the creatures leaped again at him again using savage like weapons, Edgar grabbed both of the creatures by the throat snapping they're necks quickly and throwing them across the ground. Edgar heard more of the creatures but he heard them speaking as they yelled "KILL" and "SURROUND" over and over again summoning his infected varren Edgar watched as dozens of the creatures charged at him using his quick reflexes along with his varren they took out the strange alien creatures till only one remained. Grabbing the alien by the throat Edgar looked the alien over till finally deciding to ask it questions.

"So you wish to tell me exactly who and what you are little alien I'm a little impressed by your tactics to try and take me down but you need to work on your ambushing" Edgar said as he lessened his grip.

"Vorcha we are, we kill you for resources and salvage we will take all you have or you will die" The Vorcha warrior hissed through it's teeth.

"Hmm Vorcha interesting name for a species your kind may prove useful to me time to show me where the rest of your kind is hiding hmm" Edgar said to the Vorcha as his tendrils wrapped around the Vorcha's head.

Reaching through the Vorcha's mind images could been seen of larger clans in the valleys further beyond this one some of rival clans and others who had been taken over by stronger clans. Edgar found that this species was very limited in terms of their civilization advancement but unique none the less due to their DNA as upon fully absorbing the Vorcha it's DNA began to adapt within Edgar hardening over vulnerable spots of Edgars body giving a stronger armor abundance in muscle and skeletol mass. Edgars vessel The Leviathan had been activated remotely to release three Newborn pods onto the planet, upon landing the Newborns swiftly made their way to they're master so they could begin they're plan to convert the Vorcha to The Flood.

* * *

/Serpent Nebula/ The Citadel Embassay

Kella had compiled a list of reports for Edgar to go over once he returned to The Hive World most of the reports he compiled had most to deal with The Council's meetings with both Volus merchants and embassadors and many from The Krogan people who wanted more worlds to expand across, The Council this time seemed to be quite agitated at the fact The Krogan we're asking for more worlds, Kella listened in closely and recorded the entire converstaion between The Council and The Krogan. Kella continued recording data but was soon spotted by Asari security forces that tried apperhending him, using his quick reflexes Kella tried making his way to the elevator only to be stopped by several more Asari security teams as they held him in place by several biotic fields. The Asari teams transfered him to a holding cell for interrogation but as they did he managed to kill atleast four Asari security guards who had either they're necks snapped or been stabbed repeatedly till they died. Kella looked around his surroundings seeing he was heavily restrained using a special connection Kella reached out to Edgar hoping he would hear him and to come to his rescue.

Several Asari interrogators entered the room where Kella was being held hoping to interrogate him and some gave deep hated looks to Kella and he knew it was cause he murdered the four Asari security officers who tried to stop him. The main officer sat infront of Kella and opened up her omni-tool pulling up audio recordings between The Council and The Krogan, Kella simply looked down at his restraints not caring what information they pulled from his omni-tool only knowing that soon Edgar would have him rescued from The Citadel.

"Third officer Kella former STG operative you're last assignment was a mission for recon bases to set up during The Rachni War, how are you even alive Kella or are you just using his identity for some other purpose ?" The Asari officer asked as she went through Kella's background info

"I am Kella third officer of joint op assigned by The Citadel Council during The Rachni War, and I've found my true calling besides I value my life more then that of a weak Citadel Council and that's all you'll get from me officer" Kella said as he crossed his arms.

"You are most certainly deluded Kella who or whatever made you change your views on your morales and views they can't hide forever, please just help me understand what happened to you" the officer says as she looked into Kella's strange eyes.

"If you want to understand anything officer... or even comprehend what's truly in control then let me go other then that I won't give up the one who gave me life and time beyond that of the Asari" Kella said looking to the officer.

"Fine till you decide to make the right choice you will be kept on The Citadel till your tried by The Council for murder" the officer said as she left the interrogation room with her fellow officers.

Kella looked down at his restraints then looked up giving a slight smirk as a keeper looked at him making a single nod as it's eyes glowed a slight tinge of yellow as it walked passed his room.

/The Shrike Abyssal/ Kyzil System

Several bodies of Vorcha littered the ground blood flowing across the barren ground of the planet several Newborns tore and clawed through Vorcha warriors without remorse while Edgar sat on a nearby boulder as the the dozens of rounded up Vorcha clan members finally submitted to Edgar. The surviving Vorcha clans swore themselves to Edgar as either his bodyguards or acting on his behalf when he would be needed elsewhere. Edgar had plans indeed for these captured Vorcha clans deciding to use them as his proxy army to insight minor rebellions and open guerilla warfare against The Council, Edgar knew he had the forces to wipe The Council out in open warfare but he wanted to keep them in a weakened state but to direct The Council in a way like a flow of water to do what he wanted without actually raising his hand to order them. Using his combat forms Edgar had the several Vorcha clans loaded onto The Leviathan for transport off world back to the Hive-World, as this was being done Edgar felt Kella call out to him sensing he was in trouble he quickly boarded The Leviathan and left the Vorcha planet to head for a mass relay and make their way to The Citadel to save Kella.

The Citadel Council sat in current discussions with several Krogan battlemasters in talks about expansion and how they're population was booming constantly and no natural predators who could keep the Krogan populations down to a certain degree, as the talks happened Kella tried working through his bindings till a keeper came into the room and unlocked the bindings for him, Kella simply nodded to the keeper thinking Edgar was looking through it's eyes to him grabbing his weapon he made his way from the room and through the security offices hoping he wouldn't have much trouble getting out. Several officers walked past where Kella was hiding as he was bidding his time soon several alarms rang out but he didn't understand why as no one came by his interrogation room and soon over the comm system an unknown ship had just arrived and it was a dreadnaught class, Kella knew it had to be Edgar coming for him so it was his chance now to escape as he dashed passed several officers.

Aboard The Leviathan Edgar watched as three Asari cruisers and two Salarian carriers had lined in a standard defensive formation, Edgar took postion forming with The Leviathan as he formed with his ship the exterior of the ship slowly changed as four outer pillars extended outward a hue of blue energy slowly built up within the pillars. The Citadel ships taking no chances opened fired on The Leviathan releasing torpedo volleys onto the vessel but as the blasts hit upon The Leviathans hull they bounced flawlessly off without any damage being taken, Edgar moved his ship closer to The Citadel Fleet as the fuel rods had been built up on the pillars that extended from The Leviathan using his thoughts the fuel rods released as they did four beams of crimson red energy ignited slicing through the two carriers cleanly while the other beam tore the Asari cruiser down the middle while the other missed by mere inches slicing through the other cruisers engines leaving it dead in the water so to speak.

Edgar looked over the damaged vessel seeing it's crew was still alive but without engine power deciding to leave them to make repairs he moved The Leviathan closer to The Citadel in order to retrieve Kella from the station.

Aboard The Citadel Kella made his way past several checkpoints using the ventilation system to his advantage, below him dozens of security forces made their way to other checkpoints thinking The Citadel was about to be invaded by a hostile alien race but this wasn't the case when infact Edgar already controlled the station since before The Asari first arrived, Kella knocked open a nearby duct that led to several shuttles which he could use to get away from The Citadel. Taking his chance Kella ran for the nearest shuttle as he took off from the station several of C-Sec opened fire on the shuttle but kella managed to leave the nearby hangar to fly off from The Citadel, Edgar opened his sensors seeing a single shuttle heading for The Leviathan using his thoughts several tendrils latched onto the shuttle taking it into the ships hull as this was happening four dreadnaughts had arrived from the mass relay.

Edgar simply smirked thinking The Citadel Council had him surrounded as the dreadnaughts tried surrounding The Leviathan, Edgar had his ship began it's retreat from the system but surprising the dreadnaughts a massive blue portal opened up around The Leviathan and within a instant the ship vanished and the portal itself had damaged a nearby dreadnaught that was caught to close to the portal. Many aboard the ships and Citadel we're shocked and had no words at what they just saw a single ship had destroyed three Citadel ships of the defense fleet and gutted the engines of the other and simply vanished as the dreadnaughts enclosed on it this was something The Council witnessed from they're office and it worried them even more first The Krogan expansion now a possible new enemy that was declaring war on them and a rogue Salarian agent who in some way has lived past the normal life expectancy for a Salarian to even have.

* * *

/Aboard The Leviathan/ Slipspace jump underway

Kella made his way to the bridge along the way saw several of the Vorcha creatures as they had been placed in special holding cells while others who given Edgar they're loyalty roamed the ship freely looked at weapon systems and how the vessel worked, upon reaching the bridge Kella saw Edgar looking out to the blue void that came from slipspace jumps in someway it soothed him but his rested mind would have to wait as Kella stood before him and Edgar wanted to make sure his friend was alright.

"It's good to see you Kella I received your distress call are you alright my friend ?" Edgar asked looking to his friend for any visible forms of interrogation or torture.

"Yes I'll be alright sir, some of the data I retrieved had been taken by C-Sec upon my capture but they were unable to get ahold of some back-up files had incased before my capture several of the files I've found are something to do with The Asari Republics and The Asari Councilor." Kella transferred the data to Edgars omni-tool for him to look over.

"Thank you Kella for this information you are a great help to me, for now I wish for you to return to the Hive-World for some much needed rest I'll call if I need you understood" Edgar said as he placed his hand on Kella's shoulder

"Yes I understand sir and thank you for rescueing me from The Citadel" Kella said smiling as he walked off to rest till they reached the Hive-World.

Edgar watched as Kella left the bridge of the ship turning his attention back to the files he found regarding The Asari Republics much of the intel was public knowledge such as Asari Justicars which was a relativley small order but they're biotic potential could be exploited for further use, but some of the intel that opened up was files that we're not meant to be seen several regarding a monastery and single sentence repeating over and over "Ardat-Yakshi contain them all". Edgar was curious about it an what or who an Ardat-Yakshi was could it have been a sub-species of The Asari or maybe some sort of sickness that effects the species as a whole the ideas teemed within Edgars mind wanting to know, but several more files appeared some regarding The Asari's political interests and some regarding how they have plans in motion for spreading their influence throughout all of galactic society and having domination over it all, this in Edgars mind disgusted him at how The Asari thought they are the superior species but soon Edgar would show them who truly was the superior species.

The final files he looked over had something to do with an interrogation of a Salarian STG agent named Beelo Gurji by an Asari diplomat who offered him a chance to create a powerful new taskforce that followed and obeyed The Council only, Edgar watched the recording as it disturbed him greatly his eyes flared slightly in anger finally knowing The Council we're nothing but a bunch of dirty political figureheads who wanted they're own little secret police knowing this agents name Edgar would put plans in place to Eradicate the spectres then the Council and he would need the assistance of The Krogan for that and the help would be that of an open rebellion.

 **Hey guys sorry if this chapter seems abit short as I'm currently working on chapters 4 and 5 and yes I know what your thinking in terms of what is Edgars goals within the Mass Effect timeline and his end game goals don't worry all will be revealed in time I'm happy you guys are loving the story I will continue to update the story as soon as possible I just want to give ya guys this little taste of the time before The Krogan Rebellion and yes Edgar and Kella will be involved highly in The Krogan Rebellion.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Krogan Rebellions start

Chapter 4

The Krogan Rebellions

/Tuchanka homeworld of The Krogan/ Three days prior to The Rebellion

Krogan clans had begun to gather in the valleys below along with several overlords including overlord Kredak who received a message that a visitor was on his way but it wasn't from The Citadel Council not taking chances Kredak made sure the anti-air defenses we're ready incase of an invasion by this visitor. In the sky over Tuchanka a massive vessel entered into view the vessel overshadowed the entirety of the Krogan who gathered to witness it, the vessel seemed to be nearly 18.5 kilometers in length the hull and material seemed to be a strange blend between metallic and organic components, the Krogan watched feeling intimidated by the sheer size of this massive vessel along with the fact that whoever commanded it wasn't playing when it came to having the upper hand.

Several small craft had deployed from the organic underbelly of the ship heading straight for the surface of Tuchanka within the small crafts stood in orderly lines of Vorcha wearing heavily improved combat harness armor the coloration of the armor was a dark green with small tubings attached to a tank to their backs inside the tanks was a dark liquid but its purpose was unknown. As the vessels landed the Vorcha marched in a rather orderly fashion the weapons they carried were new different from what any existed in Citadel space the weapons they held were modified type-25 energy rifles. Upon exiting there ships the Vorcha looked to a much larger ship that landed near the Vorcha, as it opened out stepped Edgar but much different wearing a modified armor system which seemed quite bulky but efficient several tendril like tubes penetrated throughout his armor as if they were needed to pump some sort of fluid through them.

Two Krogan warlords had approached the ships that landed at the edge of the valley one was Kredak while the other was a Krogan scientist named Okeer who was fascinated by the massive ship along with this alien who appeared before them, Okeer would hope deep down this strange alien had a brilliant mind and like his maybe even to learn from this alien. Kredak would stand still for several seconds that to him felt like several lifetimes to him till finally Edgar approached both Kredak and Okeer looking over the two Krogan Edgar saw they had a burning fire within them something he much loved from his days when he was a marine for the UNSC but nostalgia wouldn't be enough for what was needed to achieve what he wanted.

Extending his hand in friendship to Kredak and Okeer the two Krogan looked at Edgar before finally returning the gesture to him Edgar would take the time to explain everything and what he had planned and what The Council was up to, as they all walked back to speak with the other warlords, The Gravemind began to worm it's way from Edgar's subconsious to speak to him once more.

 _"You've decided upon using the Krogan to achieve our goals yes ?"_ it asked with an almost logical tone.

"Yes I have, the Krogan are a very strong race using them to achieve what we want will bring The Council to there knees and we will begin the necessary preparations to ensure all goes well" Edgar said.

 _"Yes along with the Vorcha we control, we can bring peace to this galaxy a true peace for though we are a monument of sin we will be the true inheritor of the galaxy for we bring life"_ The Gravemind said as it burrowed back within Edgars mind.

Within a bunker site that overlord Kredak controlled with his clan him and Edgar spoke about the things The Council began to take notice of along with they're growing concern of the Krogan population expanding over Citadel worlds.

"Overlord Kredak such concerns may have warrents with how The Council views them but to me your people are strong.. very strong and in my point of view I believe your people have had the right to these worlds for all you've sacrificed" Edgar said.

"Yes that is true but with The Council's constant worry of our overstepping not much can be done without putting my people at risk" Kredak said crossing his arms.

Edgar walked over to a holo-image of Tuchanka and examined the planet closely then back to Kredak.

"Tell me Overlord Kredak out of all you and your people have done for The Council why have they not gifted your people a seat on The Council from what I understand and what I witnessed your people gave the most to the war" Edgar said.

Kredak looked to Edgar with a glance "I'm not sure I've wondered that myself for sometime hmm" Kredak said as he rubbed his headplate puzzling it together.

"Cause The Council see your people as nothing but brutes, tools of war to be used in they're name but I see your people as something more valuable then that warriors of honor" Edgar said putting his hand on Kredaks shoulder. "I wish to overthrow The Council and in place a new order can rise one of true posperity and equality"

* * *

Kredak looked at Edgar with widened eyes seeing that the alien wasn't bluffing about overthrowing The Council to which he chuckled saying this alien had a ver large quad to which Edgar smirked and simply nodded but the laugh was short lived as news had reached Kredak that The Council had just recently forced a Krogan colony team off the planet of Lusia. Edgar told Kredak he would return to Tuchanka once this issue was resolved but Kredak had a bad itch at the back of his mind about what Edgar said about The Council only seeing the Krogan was weapons of war.

/Codex update/ Hydra Class Warship/

The Hydra Class Warship is the only known vessel of it's kind at The Floods diposal serving as the primary mobile base of Edgar and repair station for Leviathan Class Warships. The vessel's hull has been updated from The Leviathan Class having it reinforced to smash through a Citadel dreadnaught with ease along with 525 heavy plasma based weaponry attached to the ships sides and upper bridge area.

Along with these weapons the greatest thing within The Hydra Class is it's single spinal mounted hard light beam weapon capable of slicing through five targets in a single hit, the vessel carries a vast compliment of Vorcha troops to use in surface warfare carrying over 190,000 troops to the surface along with a single Terracide bomb capable of transforming an entire city into Flood combat forms upon release along with the process of terraforming the enviroment.

The vessel carries a heavy fighter compliment of 650 automated Flood ships capable of dealing with any fighters any dreadnaught or carrier send to attack the vessel.

/The Citadel/

Kredak and a small armed escort had arrived at The Citadel wanting and explanation for why his people were being kicked off of Lusia to which The Council responded it was a world already colonized by The Asari Republics.

"We have earned the right to colonize where we want you have no right to take this from us you bastards" Kredak said with anger in his voice as he smashed a console.

"Ambassador Kredak.. this show of force gains your nothing but further opposition to your cause, Lusia was already under Citadel colonization that fact alone you invaded by laying claim does not give you the right to the planet" the Asari Councilor said.

Kredak growled before finally speaking again as he looked back to The Council with a fire in his eyes. "We will not leave Lusia no matter how much The Asari cry about it if you want it back you'll just have to take it from us" Kredak said as he stormed out of the room with his men in tow.

As the meeting ended several Keepers we're watching closely on it and through they're eyes Edgar was watching from his mobile command center The Hydra as this turn of events was very promising, an incoming vid-call came up it was from Kredak who wanted to speak to Edgar opening the vid-call they both spoke to each other.

"Overlord Kredak I take it the meeting with The Council didn't go so well" Edgar said looking at the screen.

"Your damn right on that those bastards will pay with blood we will not give up Lusia we will take what we want and I agree with you more then ever The Council needs to be removed and you and my people will take it's place" Kredak said as he roared.

"Yes well we shall indeed have The Council removed in time for now focus on having all veterans from The Rachni War brought to these coordinates I shall explain further once you and the veterans arrive" Edgar said as he ended the call.

 _"It seems the Krogan will go to war after all with The Council your plan is truly coming to fruition Edgar, I chose wisely when I gave you control"_ The Gravemind said.

Edgar simply smiled as he looked out over the vast emptiness of space knowing this war would not be long yet bloody and many would die, but from it will come a world where true peace and singular focus, having his ship slipspace back to the Hive-World Edgar would await for Kredak and his Krogan veterans to arrive.

/Hive-World/ The Krogan Rebellion begins

As The Krogan Rebellion had started up across The Milky Way, Edgar watched as dozens of Krogan warships brought in hundreds of veteran Krogan warriors from The Rachni War upon arrival many Krogan we're welcomed by Vorcha troops who served under Edgar. Using newly built warships using technology known to The Citadel races instead of giving the Krogan weapons that could win the war easily as Edgar had plans in motion during this Rebellion. Kredak brought his veterans to the Hive-World and they saw that this world seemed quite barren of life much like Tuchanka but in the distance large tentacle like appendages seemed to flow throughout the ground and move about, Edgar welcomed Overlord Kredak and his veterans to his world and brought them within a large temple once inside the Krogan saw how technologically advance Edgar was as much of the machinery was automated and shifted about on it's own with holograms everywhere.

Kredak looked at some of the strange drone like machines that examined Kredak and his men as they entered then at the monstrous creatures that came out from nowhere with weapons in hand.

"Overlord Kredak you have nothing to fear these are my people or well my puppets to use in times of war" Edgar said as he placed his hand on the combat form of an infected Asari.

"What do you mean your puppets Edgar and why bring us here to begin with ?" Kredak said as he held his gun ready to escape with his men.

"You see Overlord Kredak I have no people of my own I am the only one of my kind that exists technically the last yet the first of my kind we exist as a singular being countless voices and minds all together within my body" Edgar said as he sat back in his chair.

Kredak was surprised to say the least to learn that this alien existed as a singular being a whole species existing within one body was something that he couldn't quite comprehend but the strength and possible power they had was enough to say the least by their massive warship and technology alone. Kredak was soon alarmed when a Salarian stepped out from the shadows raising his weapon to his head, Edgar ordered for Kredak to lower his weapon to explain who this Salarian was.

"Overlord Kredak this is my loyal friend Kella former member of Salarian STG and dedicated member to the cause of the rebellion he will aid your veterans throughout the war" Edgar said hoping Kredak would remain calm.

"Why should we trust a Salarian there minds are likes mazes, why should I trust him with my men" Kredak said still pointing his gun.

"Cause I want The Council overturned as much as you do Kredak and I know how much your people have done for the galaxy also you should show respect to Edgar after all he's done for your people along with the fact he's gifting you warships and troops to help win the rebellion." Kella said as he walked off out the temple.

"Now Overlord Kredak let's begin with our tactics shall we" Edgar said as he folded his hands as a large green holographic map of the milky way encased the entire room.

* * *

Tomaros System /Athena Nebula / Upper atmosphere of Lusia

a total of 15 Citadel dreadnaughts consisting of Asari, and Salarian ships along with ten cruisers and 5 Carriers the Elcor had on hand as it seemed The Council fleets wanted to not weaken the defense of The Citadel fleets as they sent these ships at the first engagment of Lusia. Aboard "The Shield of Thessia" dreadnaught alarms rang as it appeared that Krogan dreadnaughts were coming through the relay.

"Ma'am Krogan signatures coming through the relay now" one officer said from her station.

"How many ships exactly" the Asari commander asked

"a total of thirteen Krogan dreadnaughts had arrived via the relay.. wait another signature inbound but it's not from the relay it's massive it's... by the goddess"

The Citadel fleet sent to defend Dekuuna had been highly unnerved by the massive vessel that arrived along with the Krogan dreadnaughts, Edgars new capital ship The Hydra the massive 18.5 kilometer long warship that would serve as his flagship along side Overlord Kredaks own vessel "The Bane of Kalros".

Edgar pulled up holographic images of the planet along with the defense formation of The Citadel Fleet present here Edgar knew this wasn't the entire Citadel Fleet it was smart to hold back most of the fleet but stupid to think they could hold back the Krogan this way. Activating a holo-pad Kredak spoke with Edgar about the plan of attack.

"Edgar, Citadel Fleets have a defensive arrow head formation around Lusia I can have my ships engage with the fleets while you deploy your Vorcha to planet to engage ground operations will show these bastards you don't take the Krogan head on haha" Kredak said with a smile and pride in his voice.

"Yes a sound strategy but your ships would be rendered useless once you got close to those Elcor Carriers, my fighters will engage with the Elcor Carriers while i want your dreadnaughts split up into a compliment of three dreadnaughts in each formation." Edgar said as he arranged them on the holo-image.

Kredak listened as Edgar put the battle plan together.

"As your dreadnaught formations engage with the Citadel Fleet, I want you and your remaining ships to engage the remaining Dreadnaughts but do so without risking your reserves understood Kredak" Edgar said.

Kredak nodded in approval of the plan ending the holo-call and proceeding with Edgars plan to engage his dreadnaughts with The Citadel Fleet. As the Krogan fleet engaged with The Citadel Fleet, Edgar brought his vessel in closer toward the Elcor Carriers having his vessel engage with a series of pot shots to get their attention, on the monitors overhead alarms rang off as hundreds of Citadel fighters launched from the Carriers engaging with The Hydra trying to take out it's weapon systems. Edgar simply smirked as he deployed his fighter compliments to engage with the Citadel fighter units.

* * *

/Codex update/ Automated Flood Fighters/

The standard fighter unit aboard all Flood ships the "Wraith" as they are called by Citadel Fighter units, the ships themselves are fully automated and controlled aboard either a Leviathan Class Dreadnaught or Hydra Class, the fighters use a much standard form of FTL travel to scout new worlds for harvesting. The weapon systems use a plasma based energy source that is kept within a underside compartment right below its engine core upon extended use the plasma if even overused will overheat rupturing the weapons causing them to cool down for nearly ten seconds giving enemy fighters a chance to attack on a Flood Fighter.

* * *

Hundreds of Wraiths engaged against Citadel Fighters using swarm tactics to overwhelm the Citadel Fighters, plasma burned and scorched the Citadel Fighters cuasing many to crash into each other upon impact even several Citadel Fighters managed to kill a few Wraith Fighters. Edgar watched as his fighters engaged with the Carriers sitting within his organic harness chair he activated the spinal mounted weapon, it's energy swirled amassing turning from a light blue to a deep green spewing forth from the gun the beam split off into five different directions slicing massive holes through four of the five Citadel Dreadnaughts causing them to lose orbit as the weapons burned through several critical systems abaord the ships.

"Kredak this is Edgar begin your troops deployment to Lusia I have critically damaged four of there dreadnaughts it gives you an opening" Edgar said.

"No we will finish these bastards off before they have a chance to repair there dreadnaughts, Lusia will be ours in no time hahaha" Kredak boasted as he began firing on the defenseless Dreadnaughts.

Edgar looked on with disappoinment at Kredak's actions as his dreadnaughts blew apart the damaged Citadel Dreadnaughts killing all abaord them. Kredak and his men abaord his vessel boasted and cheered as the remaining Citadel ships withdrew to the other side of the planet this celebration was short lived as eight more dreadnaughts entered in from the relay blasting automatically onto Kredaks capital ship. Edgar moved his ship out of range from the Citadel ships that just joined the battle allowing Kredaks ship to take the full brunt of the attack alongside his other dreadnaughts.

"Kredak withdraw your ship from the battle any more hits to your vessel and you and your men will die" Edgar said, he plotted coordinates for Kredak to retreat to as he held off The Citadel ships.

"GRAAHHH DAMMIT... fine send me the coordinates, I will need to ensure we make repairs to my ship, in the meantime I shall send word to Tuchanka to have all our fleets to engage with The Citadel Fleets on all fronts" Kredak said cutting the communication.

Using the relay Kredak escaped with his crew aboard his flagship, while the remaining Krogan dreadnaughts became surrounded and fired upon by The Citadel Fleet as there vessels tried surrounding Edgar's vessel he slipspaced out back to the Hive-World to begin his next phase of the plan. Upon arriving at the coordinates that Edgar gave Kredak it seemed this place would be good to make repairs then get back into the fight, they arrived around the nearby gas giant Niagolon with the Krogan sensors heavily damaged they didn't realize that an Asari Commando team had snuck aboard the vessel with high end explosives to destroy the vessel.

* * *

/Hive-World/ Eight Hours after The Krogan defeat at Lusia

Edgar awaited abaord his flaghship awaiting word from Kella about any new Citadel Fleet information along with word from Kredak that seemed to take longer then was needed, finally a call came over the holo-image as it showed Kella in new armor he bowed his head respectively to Edgar as he made his report.

"Sir I've received reports about what happened at Lusia along with reports of the destruction of several Citadel dreadnaughts, also reports suggest the Krogan are mobilizing on a massive scale as you predicted" Kella said reading it in his omni-tool.

"Yes the Krogan have indeed mobilized much like a hornets nest one poke and the whole nest awakens to attack, and yes Kredak failed to follow my plan to the letter after I ordered for him not to engage the damaged dreadnaughts his ego got in the way costing us Lusia" Edgar said rubbing his face.

Kella looked to the side in frustration "Yes well other reports have come in about Overlord Kredak it appears he was recently killed above the gas giant of Niagolon, it appears somehow an Asari Commando squad infilitrated his ship and set off resonate warp bombs causing high end explosive decompression" Kella said.

Edgar looked up and back to his holo image of The Citadel "No matter Kredak can be replaced easily, while I focus the Krogan peoples anger onto the Citadel Council I will have my Vorcha forces engage with inner Citadel worlds starting with Sur'Kesh" Edgar said.

Kella looked at the image of his former homeworld then away knowing it wasn't his home anymore. "Understood sir I'll stay behind enemy lines gathering what I can on the Fleets activities good luck to you sir" Kella said bowing in respect as he ended the call.

 _"Even if the Krogan somehow win this Rebellion it won't mean true peace, we will need to take advantage of their weakness and have them brought to heel if we are to succeed Edgar"_ The Gravemind spoke.

"I know this, with Kredaks brazin disobeying of my orders I know the Krogan are a proud yet stubborn people we will channel their rage like the flow of a river and when we are in a position they are vulnerable we strike." Edgar said.

The Gravemind said nothing as Edgar finished his statement leaving Edgar alone to the silence of his bridge, looking to the vast expanse of stars that laid before him all he could feel was peace seing how the stars themselves saw no conflict.

* * *

/Citadel Council chambers/ A meeting with members of the entire galactic society

Many voices overlapped each other within The Council chambers voices from Batarian, Quarian, Volus, and Hanar over the concerns of The Krogan Rebellions as many wished for a quick end to the fight while others had begun shouting about having the Krogan worlds they controlled bombarded to nothing.

The Asari Councilor was the first to speak "Please Ambassadors we understand the concern you all feel at this unfortunate turn of events concerning the Krogan but now we must all unite and handle this grave threat at once" the Asari Councilor said trying to ease the tensions.

"Even with the Krogan threat we have heard about the newest threat brought to our doors, we wish to know why The Council hasn't made contact with these aliens" the Batarian Ambassador shouted showing a holo-image of the massive warship that engaged above the planet of Lusia.

Many gasped and couldn't believe what they saw a ship that massive taking on The Citadel Fleet with ease many had concerns while The Council tried to ease the ambassadors of their worries all the while they had plans in motion to engage with the Krogan on multiple fronts, as the meeting was going nowhere news had been relayed in that a new species had been brought onto the galactic stage as a bird-like alien walked in escorted with four others of it's race the aliens spoke, giving their name to The Council all listened in to what these new aliens were called "Turians".

I know another short chapter don't worry I'll have these longer chapters coming soon just trying to make sure of certain things as I write these down and with not a lot to go on with what planets the krogan hit during the rebellions I'm trying to tread carefully on this stuff but I assure you all when the Turians are brought on to fight it will be epic space battles and if anyone has questions or concerns simply message me and I shall respond as best I can.


	5. Chapter 5 A Mantle Yet Earned

Chapter 5

A Mantle Yet Earned

/ Updated Timeline Intel/

Krogan Rebellions engage across known Citadel space along with engaging Council ambassador homeworlds.

/Following Worlds being attacked by Krogan and unknown species

Dekuuna (Elcor Homeworld)

Irune (Volus Homeworld)

Rannoch.../ Error/ Update... attacks unsucessful engagments cease and refocus back on other Citadel worlds

Khar'Shan (Batarian Homeworld)

Invasion of Sur'Kesh Homeworld of the Salarians

Dozens of alarms rang across Sur'Kesh as Salarian military forces readied defenses and ground to air defense systems against warships and fighters that would attack the cities, above the planet dozens of Krogan warships arrive in orbit and begin their engagment with The Citadel Council fleet, as this had began The Hydra slipspaced in ramming through three Citadel dreadnaughts with ease traveling toward Sur'Kesh to deploy troops to the planet.

As The Hydra entered into the lower atmosphere of the planet it began deploying dozens of dropships across the planet along with dozens of wraiths to destroy the anti-air weapons, so the dropships could land easily across the planet. Dozens of Salarian gunships began their assaults on the Krogan dropships that would land the blood thirsty Krogan across the most heavily populated cities on Sur'Kesh, Edgar watched from his ship as the Krogan threw hundreds of their people to slaughter with no concern while he had his deployed carefully to the ground.

Several dropships filled with Vorcha landed within the capital city, opening fire on the defending Salarians who guarded the main streets leading further into the city while anti-air implacements held off any gunships or fighters that would enter over the city.

Several Krogan shuttles landed on the main route leading into the Salarian capital, dozens up dozens of Krogan ran from the shuttles only to be met by oncoming turret fire from the rooftops some Krogan manage to take cover trying to open fire on the Salarian teams that held them back from reaching the capital. Vorcha forces had landed nearby to where the Krogan were using this to their advantage Vorcha forces engaged with the unaware Salarian forces taking them out with ease with their advanced weapons given to them by their master.

As the Vorcha secured the buildings and taking out the few anti-air implacements that surround the area it gave Vorcha and Krogan forces a place to set up a base of operations along with a place of deployment against any oncoming attacks from Salarian troops. Within the skies of Sur'Kesh, Edgar had his ship engage with minor Council frigates and cruisers keeping the skies clear for Krogan forces to engage with ground troops. Edgar watched through the eyes of his Vorcha seeing how the fighting was going he could see the Salarians had set perfect defenses but he knew they we're weak and could be taken down easily with the right pressure added to an intense situation, soon several Krogan warlords had made a comm message to Edgar as it appeared urgent.

"Yes Warlords how goes the situation below ?" asked Edgar folding his hands.

" **We have secured several outer bases the Salarians guarded closely but several had been rigged with heavy explosives I lost fifty men in the explosion"** one warlord said.

"I and my clan brothers secured a nearby weapons cache the Salarians tried to send back to the capital we are holding position here till further reinforcements arrive to bolster our position" another warlord said.

"Good good, my Vorcha have made several blockades and bases throughout the area have your Krogan move to the coordinates I've just sent, once we take the capital Sur'Kesh shall be ours and we can focus on the other Citadel homeworlds" Edgar said as he ended the call.

* * *

Edgar sat back within his organic chair rubbing his brow in frustration at how stubborn Krogan could be but a slight chuckle exited his mouth that he hadn't met such a stubborn race outside of those of the Sangheili, it made a smile creep across his face thinking about it quickly pushing it away he went back to focusing on taking Sur'Kesh. Within the skies of Sur'Kesh dozens of wraiths flew about either being taken out by anti-air emplacements or commiting suicide tactics in take out the guns, several Salarian commanders didn't like the way the battle was going no matter what tactics they used the Krogan simply rammed through them or just kept marching while who ever the other enemy was above simply circumvented their tactics.

Several Salarian units had engaged with the Vorcha forces attacking them with hit and run tactics and using the ruined buildings to collapse upon oncoming enemy patrols so they could catch them off guard, as a new wave of Vorcha troops marched through the rubble of a destroyed city section several Salarians took up vantage points above the enemy several nodded to each other upon detonating a nearby structure that collapsed upon thirty of the eighty Vorcha troops that we're sent into the city.

The Salarians opened fire on the disorganized Vorcha several took headshots being killed quite easily while others began opening fire on the Salarians their plasma weapons burning through the Salarians shields and armor like it was nothing taking them out swiftly causing the few remaining Salarians to withdraw further within the city. Vorcha squads chased after the Salarian forces while the others gathered their dead and piling them up into a stack and torching them with flamethrowers making sure no technology or DNA could be recovered by The Council or Salarian scientists for exploitation.

Back within the sky over the capital Edgar decided it was time to unleash his fiercest creation yet the Goliath, as Vorcha forces began their engagments on the inner defended capital city of the Salarians a loud powerful sound could be heard as above them something came barrowing down on them all as it landed in a loud crash of smoke and debris the massive hulking amalgamation of metal and fleshy material stood nearly 194 ft tall with four large extended legs sprading out to encompass part of the battle ground.

The Salarians stood their in shock at the massive beast, as it looked down at them a large blueish light began to emit from it's head piece blasting a massive beam of plasma that burned through the entire Salarian force that defended the capital that housed a few of it's leaders that hadn't escape yet.

The Goliath blasted through the capital building with ease and upon climbing over the rubble it made it's way across more of the city blasting and killing all it saw as it did and the Salarian forces in full retreat, the Krogan roared and cheered in victory the Goliath soon toppled to the ground as the upper half exploded in a massive explosion over head dozens of shuttles arrived brining in reinforcements along with dozens of ships it was the Turians with their fleet in tow with them.

Edgar's eyes flared slightly and below heard word that Krogan forces from across multiple sectors had been pulled in a full retreat from several sectors even those below on Sur'Kesh, Edgar smashed his hand into a nearby console and ordered for his Vorcha to retreat back to The Hydra and to withdraw from Sur'Kesh.

The Turians dreadnaughts engaged with The Hydra as it was the biggest target infront of them hoping by taking it out it would cripple the enemy forces severly, Edgar had simply smirked and found entertainment in this. The lead officer in charge of the liberation of Sur'Kesh was a young commander named Silus Atenus he stood amoungst his brothers and ordered for his ships to continuing to fire on The Hydra.

The Turian dreadnaughts continued firing upon The Hydra only giving it minor to no damage to it's hull as their ships drew closer, Edgar had The Hydra open fire upon the Turian dreadnaughts shredding through the frigates with ease while the dreadnaughts took hits but had enough armor upon their hulls to atleast take two full hits before they would collapse.

* * *

"Sir three frigates are down and our shields have been melted" an officer yelled "we are running on reserve power along with back up power to the engines, main guns offline"

"Understood have back-up power diverted to engines and what remaining guns we have will take our ship directly under that giant bastard" Silus said to his officers.

Taking command of his ship Silus had his dreadnaught brought down below the fire of The Hydra once below Silus had his men divert power to the upper hull cannons open fire on the lower hull of The Hydra causing damage to the ship finally and giving orders to the other ships in his command to engage while he had the ship distracted, the fellow Turian captains took this moment to throw everything they had at The Hydra firing every weapon they had at the ships weapon systems damaging a few of the ships minor weapon systems.

Edgar grew angry with these Turians deciding enough was enough he made a slipspace coordinates back to the Hive-World so he could figure out why exactly the Krogan retreated from multiple sectors and why whole bases had gone dark. Silus witnessed the massive ship begin drifting away and toward a massive blue hole opening up swallowing the ship whole.

"Command the enemy forces are abandoning Sur'Kesh permission to pursue and engage enemy vessel with my ships command" Silus said with determination in his voice.

"Permission granted may the spirits guide you commander Silus" command said as the communication cut off.

With the go ahead Silus and what few ships he had they entered into the slipspace along with The Hydra being teleported to the destination The Hydra ended up which was the Hive-World, signals reached outward toward the Turian vessels hundreds upon thousands of strange signals could be heard over the communication network, most the sounds sounded like voices or even people calling out for others to join them Silus had the communications cut and wanted a status update on what ships made it through.

"Sir the ship we followed through has traveled to the other end of the planet not sure why but we are continuing scans of the planet" one officer said.

"Commander four of our dreadnaughts made it through with us all their systems are fully operational we can get set to work making repairs here then engage after repairs are finished" another said.

"Understood I want all our systems operational within the hour then we go after that ship and bring it down no matter the cost understood men" Silus said, to which his men agreed and saluted.

On the far side of the planet Edgar listened through the void of space at learning the spectre's had been mobilized and had begun hitting high Krogan targets which consisted of bases, dreadnaughts and anything that gave the Krogan an edge this infuriated Edgar highly as it seemed the Krogan failed in their task given to them. The Gravemind had words for Edgar on the subject and it seemed it ws disappointed highly as well in choosing the Krogan to lead the necessary assaults.

" _It appears the Krogan have failed us in achieving the goals we set out I believe it's time we should unleash our true might against these... filthy insects"_ the gravemind said.

"No.. we have time to turn this around I want minimal damage done to these worlds if possible the Krogan will do us right in the end you shall see but these upstarts... these Turians will pay for engaging with us I shall see to it myself" Edgar said.

 _"These Turians are a nuisance indeed but one we can handle, finish this petty squabble first then we shall handle the Turians and ensure they are squashed... perminently"_ The Gravemind said as it returned within Edgars mind.

Edgar sat back within his organic chair as his massive ship began self repairing itself and he used this time to analyse several projects and experiments he wanted to finish and was somewhat pleased with the result of The Goliath prototype he unleashed upon Sur'Kesh but was highly disappointed it was destroyed in the process but luckily it could be replaced within a matter of hours with no concern.

Edgar closed his eyes and decided to sleep for the first time in centuries wanting to simply feel human again as he dreamed voices spoke within his mind and images began taking shape some of forerunners looking up to massive beings in the skies above trying to reach out to them, as the masive beings reached out, the forerunners pulled at them tugging and tearing till they we're ripped from the skies above only to plummet below and die from it this caused Edgar to awaken from the dream and look around rubbing his eyes he realised why he decided not to sleep ever again the strange dreams he had and visions of things long since gone and turned to dust.

/Citadel Council/

Both the Asari and Salarian Councilors had never felt more relieved then they did when they heard word that the Turian people drove the Krogan from Sur'Kesh along with their secret ally but the losses suffered at Sur'Kesh we're great many gave their life to save it but the Salarian Councilor was concerned with how technologically advanced this unknown species was and how a single warship could withstand multiple dreadnaught attacks with only suffering minor damage he even considered thinking maybe these we're Protheans or even a more advanced form of the species.

The Asari Councilor was concerned about the other species the Vorcha who serve this unknown species as their troops on the ground assaults but she had held out some hope that maybe the unknown species would come to diplomacy terms with The Council.

* * *

/ Hive-World/ upper atmosphere

Silus and his few ships that made it through the portal made continuing repairs to their ships to ensure they would be able to keep this unknown enemy distracted why back home The Council and the other races could find a way to deal with the Krogan. Silus looked over several holographic maps as probes had been sent to the planet but most of the information they received was garbled or distorted with thousands of strange transmissions radiating from the planet, several Turians continued repairs before an officer approached Silus.

"Sir we have deployment teams ready at your word, we are going in quite blind but all is ready for you sir" an officer said.

"Understod we need a defensible location and begin keeping this enemy distracted while The Council finds a way to stop the Krogan, till then will hold our ground here" Silus said.

Alarms rang throughout the ship as deployment was authorised, dozens of Turian troops headed for the shuttles they had available along with several heavy cargo shuttles deploying base equipment to the planet below, the flight down was rough as heavy storms battered part of the planet very hard knocking the shuttles around but as they passed through the storms they saw the surface.

what could be seen below was barren or changed by strange organic matter growing across several large metallic structures that stood out of the ground, upon landing the shuttles at the clearest place that wasn't overtaken by the strange organic growth the Turian squads began quickly setting up small shield and barricades incase of an attack while the cargo shuttles began slowly offloading communication equipment and gear to set up a forward base. Silus watched from the bridge of his ship as his men deployed below to the planet, he felt unsure of everything was happening in this war but he knew he needed to protect palaven and his family that was back home even if it meant dying in this unknown part of space his men below managed to set up a small communication band to relay information to the few remaining Turian dreadnaughts that we're above the planet.

Silus looked over a mapping system that resonated outward mapping the planets surface much of it appeared barren besides the strange mettalic objects that stuck out at several points where the organic matter was growing from, giving orders to his men below he had them remain clear from the organic growth and spires that pertruded from the surrounding areas and had them focus on building up a sizeable military presence on the planet before engaging with any hostile forces.

Several Turian troops walked the perimeter of the base hearing strange noises in the distance, using their snipers they looked through seeing several strange misshapen creatures scurrying about on all fours and several of the creature walking on two feet and pointing and what appeared to be coordination between the creatures the Turians alerted all the forces already on the ground. Silus was given a status update and alert about possible incoming hostiles, having deployed men to the surface already silus took no chances and had two heavy shuttles deployed to the base armed with heavy turrets attached to them for extra support.

The Turian defenders lined the perimeter line assault units infront and snipers in back to ensure not a single soldier missed a shot along the perimeter line, the screeches grew louder as the misshapen creatures came in waves one who looked much different then the rest pointed a sharp talon at the Turians.

Within seconds waves of combat forms rushed toward the Turians only to be greeted by gunfire Turian assault teams took out frontal attackers with ease blowing through the rotted organic matter with ease while snipers took out others who grew to close to the assault teams. Waves of combat forms rushed onward to the Turian defenders jumping and clawing over each other as every single combat form fell before the Turian defenders, several unique Flood forms looked to the snipers and leaped over the assault teams to attack at the snipers who gave covering fire to those below.

Three Turian snipers went down quickly as a single combat form lashed at them cutting through their shielding using their tendrils they ripped through the heads of the Turians causing what remained of their bodies to explode open blood raining down over the camp, several of the assault teamed turned their attention to the combat forms that took out the snipers blasting them apart till they fell over. The Flood continued their relentless charge on the Turian outpost taking out many of the defenders ripping and slicing them to pieces the few defenders that remained formed a circular defense around each other taking out any combat forms that began climbing over the walls.

As the situation grew worse the shuttles arrived just in time to save them the Turians aboard opened fire with heavy assault weapons of the comabt forms ripping them to pieces, while the other shuttles flew over the surrounding area dropping heavy explosive ordinances burning a swath of destruction burning many combat forms to pieces in the process.

The remaining Turian defenders spread out from their last stand to begin taking out any remaining hostiles within the perimeter defenses in the base, one of the shuttles unloaded a few more teams of Turians to help reinforce the base while the remaining shuttles went flying off to locate where the retreating creatures could be going.

Aboard Silus ship he received the casualty report seeing half of the entire ground team he was K.I.A, this weighed heavy on his heart knowing most of the ground team personally as he served with them and had always got them out of tough situations before but now most of them had been killed without remorse by the enemy.

Silus examined over the intel gathered about the creatures that attacked but they had very little to go on in terms of the enemy strength and what weaknesses they may have not taking chances Silus made plans to hold ground at the base and fix the defenses.

"Ground teams intellegence we've gathered on the enemy is little to none but the shuttles we had in pursuit have learned that the creatures came from the towering metallic spires that we're shown as we scanned the planet." Silus said.

"Understood sir what are our orders on taking them out sir" a Turian officer asked.

"We will have advanced teams scout the towers out for potential weaknesses, while this is being done we will have high end ordinance delivered to destroy the towers hopefully buying us time and further have the enemy concentrate on us" Silus said.

* * *

/Somewhere within the Hive-World/

Edgar walked within one of the many spires he had the Flood construct the elevator zoomed down to the lowest central chambers upon stopping the doors opened to be greeted by several Flood Pureforms who guarded the entrance of the elevator, Edgar walked further within the ever expanding Flood corridors that were overgrown with organic matter and living Flood stalks. The shifting halls had changed much since they we're built from shiny metallic material similiar to Forerunner design only to slowly degrade and change into a Flood shadow of it's former self to which Edgar could not care upon opening a central chamber door he entered to looked above as thousands of pods contained prisoners of each species Asari, Salarian, Turian, Vorcha, and so on, that Edgar would experiment on.

Edgar continued his endless experiments on each of the species from across the galaxy wanting to see what made each of them tick differently and upon finishing he would have several tendrils take them away to be absorbed within the Hive-World itself to add to whole of The Flood itself every memory, instinct, feeling, and sensation ever experienced all added to The Flood to be used.

 _"I see you continue your experiments on these weak minded beings Edgar why do you waste time on these creatures"_ The Gravemind asked as it echoed throughtout the room.

"I want to know what makes each of the species tick down to a single blood cell, after all we're it not for harvesting the DNA of the Asari and Krogan I wouldn't have the Newborns as my commanders in the field as well as my vessels if my body we're to be destroyed" Edgar said smiling.

 _"Hmm I do see a point to that but do not forget Edgar we are waging a war against The Council if we let our guard down it could be our undoing we must remain vigilant at all times.. as well as patient"_ Gravemind said.

Edgar smirked and laughed abit "You of all people to hear you say patient it's quite funny weren't you the one who sent a single Flood ship to New Mombasa to take Earth yet you failed to do so cause of the Sangheili and Master Chief" Edgar said.

The Gravemind grumpled slightly before responding " _Yes but I wasn't trying to destroy your former race it was a test... a test I wasn't able to properly oversee due to those meddling Prophets and The Covenant at the time"_ Gravemind said.

Edgars eyes went wide for a few seconds "You mean you weren't trying to wipe us out on earth it was a test" Edgar asked surprised "How come I don't know this like you ?"

 _"Though you are part of The Flood and command it at your will, you have not yet earned the true right of becoming a Gravemind like myself Edgar that you will earn in time but you have shown much promise over the past few centuries since we arrived here." Gravemind said_

Edgar looked down and rubbed his head in disappointment yet understanding "I.. your right I haven't been a true Gravemind... I just hold onto what makes me human when I know I can become so much more" Edgar said standing letting the tendrils take a new specimen away. "Tell me something Gravemind if you could ?"

Edgar paused before answering though the Gravemind had no physical form anymore he knew it was looking at him in a puzzling look.

"When you... or what you we're before becoming The Flood did you look on the Forerunners in such a manner ?" Edgar asked.

The Gravemind paused before answering not expecting that question _"No we... loved them like they we're our own children giving them equal footing without restraint we had become proud of what they became but also blinded by what we shaped them into being, an older sibling feeling shunned by it's parents only to favor the younger sibling and giving the younger child a responsiblity so noble and loving it made the older sibling in this case the Forerunners believe we no longer loved them so in turn they took it from us the parent and destroyed us all... only to breed a new form of hatred and emotion that none could hope to ever stand against A true Flood of sorrow and regret."_

Edgar said nothing as he rubbed his face and finally understood why the Precursors gave humanity the Mantle of Responsibility but the Forerunners took it from them before they could truly do anything with it and reverting humanity to it's most primitive state as in the eyes of the Librarian and Forerunners... A Kindness.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm happy with all who loved this story and very surprised how big of a following it's gotten just from 4 chapters thank you all for sticking with this story so far more will be revealed in later chapters. I wanted the last half of this chapter be a focus on Gravemind and Edgar and I hope you all enjoy the talks they have between each other as they both are essentially the main characters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Victory at any Cost

chapter 6: Victory at Any Cost

Turian teams had begun their recon, scouting out the spires that reached outward from the ground below upon taking a closer look the spires went dep within the earth below the scouts saw dark haze of green mist spewing from the ground upward but with what could be seen inside the spires a green liquid seemed to be pumped inward into the ground itself. The teams attached their masks to their heads incase of infection from the strange mist repelling downward, silence filled the entire cavern with only the lights from their weapons illuminating the entire cavern, some of the Turians felt uneasy as they descended below thinking something was gunna jump from the shadows as they went further down.

Silus watched from his ship and received readings from his teams about the structures that pertruded from the ground as they analysed it most of the material seemed to be made from known Citadel metals but more recently built structures seemed to be made of an unknown material and further below yet as a strange signal radiated from below, giving the go ahead Silus ordered his team to press forward.

Upon reaching a lower chamber the Turians detached from their ropes and marched through the cavern, the strange green mist grew heavier as they descended below till the ground itself shifted from a rocky stiff formation to that of a squishy uneven surface and lighting the surface of the ground with their lights they saw strange brownish-green organic matter covering the floor and ceilings.

Several within the team ignited automated lights that would keep track of where they came from and so on they desecended further into the massive system of caverns to find where the source of the signal was along with seeing if these massive structures had weak points worth exploiting, reaching a chamber the Turians saw dozens of strange moving pods strewn about the entire chamber some of which looked like eggs but we're hard to make out, at was moving within them moving on the teams descended further till a light was seen toward the end of the tunnel.

The teams saw dozens of metallic pillars lining the single room that laid infront of them but at the center was a strange sphere with a green aura emitting from it, Silus saw the images coming through and ordered for his men to hold their ground at that position.

"Team 1, what are we looking at exactly we can't make it out ?" Silus said looking closer nearly squinting.

"It appears to be a massive spherical device sir not sure exactly what it is sir but I... don't like hot it looks it feels wrong somehow" the soldier reported.

"Get a grip soldier you have a duty to perform and we are going to perform it to the letter, now is the location you located good enough for a proper rupture point" Silus asked.

"Negative sir, instruments suggest another hundred meters before a proper deteonation site sir, we will continue on from this junction marking it now" the soldier set up a sensor node letting fellow Turians follow incase of any accident or attack by the enemy.

* * *

As the teams advanced forward the organic covered walls began to move slowly as bone and large growths grew from the walls as they left the chamber creating creatures that sensed the Turians invasion of the caverns. The teams had no idea what was forming behind them as they ventured further within, noises could be heard further within the tunnels which sounded like pulses and strange luminescent lighting that pulsed several large cylinders encompassed the entire passage the Turians came upon pumping the strange organic matter into the earht itself.

Using the data they had to go on along with initial intel they reached the point where to set the charges and quickly got to work setting heavy ordinance explosives onto the unstable cylindors, the final team was required to set up the trigger for the main tactical nuke which would rupture the entire system flow.

Deep within the endless corridors and halls Flood Pureforms began forming from the organic growth making loud screeches which the Turians heard setting up a perimeter defense along with several easily triggered mines which would slow the enemy down giving time for them to fully arm the bomb.

"All teams standard formation rifleman upfront, snipers in back nothing gets through this line till the bomb is activated is that understood" the squad leader ordered.

"VICTORY AT ANY COST !" the Turian defenders shouted as they defended their makeshift barricade at all costs.

Dozens of small infection forms began to swarm from the nearby pods that the Turians saw on the way in gathering with their much tougher combat forms for cover as the Flood charged at the Turians, the Turians opened with consistant waves of gunfire taking down the combat forms as the infection forms swarmed past over their corpses trying to get at their living prey with some being met with quick death as the infection forms being the easiest to destroy.

The next wave of Flood forms came quickly consisting mainly of dozens of combat forms that with very little intellegence walked into the Turians trap as the easily tripped explosives quickly tore and pulped the combat forms with ease but this did not stop the Flood from continuing their oncoming assaults to which the Turians could not hope to outlast.

"How much longer till the bomb is primed ?" one trooper yelled as he fired on the oncoming infection forms.

"I.. I need atleast a few more seconds sir it's almost primed" the soldier said as he fiddled with the bombs primer and activation system.

The Flood combat forms rushed at the makeshift barricades once more with full force finally breaking them down, infection forms quickly rushed over the toppled combat forms jumping and latching to several Turian soldiers piercing their armor transforming them into combat forms which quickly turned and fired on the other Turian soldiers.

The Turian teams tried holding their ground against the oncoming waves of Flood but we're no match the last remaining Turian soldier decided without any other choice to detonate the bomb, the explosion engulfed the entirety of the caverns killing many Flood within them along with signaling the rupture of other towers across part of the landscape of the Hive-World.

The massive mechanical towers that dotted the area of the explosion went up in a fiery inferno incinerating many Flood and Vorcha along with collapsing in much of the ground that was held in place by the strange towers.

Edgar rushed to the top of his spire and saw as several towers went down destroying part of the landscape, clenching his fists Edgar's eyes seemed to burn like the fires of hell at this brazen attack as his raged boiled over part of the ground surrounding the area's that we're destroyed came forth immense masses of Flood growth along with thousands of tendrils which tore through the earth snaking their way toward where the Turians had came from.

* * *

Aboard the Silus ship he witnessed the ground image that we're received by the Turian camp atleast five of the metallic towers had been taken down causing massive rifts and earthquakes which shook open part of the area causing possibly hundreds if not thousands of enemy forces to go tumbling to their deaths. Silus had received word that the teams that went in had not made it out which weighed heavy on him but he knew they would be honored properly but alerts rang out across the ship as it appeared the enemy we're now aware of their presence.

"I want all gun batteries up and running immedietly, the enemy knows we are here now" Silus yelled out as he took his position.

many ran about alerting the remaining Turian ships as well as manning their stations "Sir all our remaining ships have been alerted, we have two incoming enemy vessels dead ahead" A officer shouted.

"Understood, all dreadnaughts focus fire on the largest of the two crafts" he ordered as he sent commands for all ships to release their fighters to take on the enemys own fighters. "All fighter wings engage with enemy fighters but keep tight formation fight well brothers and sisters" Silus said.

Across the Hive-World parts of the earth itself had began to rupture open reveiling small organic like pods and within we're hundreds of automated grown Flood fighters which spewed forward from the ground to engage with the Turian dreadnaughts along with two Leviathan warships, the Turians had unleashed their full arsenal onto the Flood warships pieces of organic and metallic material broke off from the ships crumpling back to the ground below Turian fighters engaged destroying several of the smaller automated weapons onboard the ships but also engaging with the Flood automated fighters.

The battle raged in the skies above as below Turian ground teams engaged with Vorcha forces along with one or two Newborns who led the Vorcha forces, taking cover the Turians threw everything they had at the enemy ground forces blasting down dozens of Vorcha with no problem but the Newborns we're the true threat as they used their biotics to defend themselves.

A Newborn jumped at several Turians at once using its tentacles and long clas to rip and tear through the enemy with ease and ripping one Turian half as it lifted the enemy soldier over it's head with ease, pointing a single tendril dozens of Vocha rushed in to attack the retreating Turian ground forces.

Back within the skies the Turian dreadnaughts continued firing onto the Leviathans, tearing through the ships but somehow they still managed to keep a stable orbit as they fire on the Turian dreadnaughts using their advanced weapons they sliced through the hull of one of the dreadnaughts crippling it severly with only it's engines remaining online.

Silus had all remaining ships focus their fire on the enemy ships, the Leviathans grew closer to Silus and his dreadnaughts blasting their weapons against the Turians taking down another of the dreadnaughts causing it to lose stable orbit and having it crumble to the ground below smoke and burning metal scattered and strewn about the battlefield below.

* * *

Silus watched as his comrades aboard the ship went up in fiery death but this only strengthened his resolve ordering his remaining ships to fire on the damaged Leviathan they managed to cripple it enough to keep it from firing on them anymore but the other ship was still capable of firing which it did blasting and tearing through another Turian dreadnaught.

Those aboard the fully damaged dreadnaught had only one solution to save their fellow Turians from being blasted out of the sky, overloading their engines and having their ship set on a collision course they would crash their ship into the enemy ship taking it out with them in the resulting crash.

Silus watched on as the ship hit with full ramming speed colliding directly into the enemy ship a mass of metal and fire exploded outward causing both ships to crumble to the ground below in a burning inferno both of the wrecks collided deep into the opened earth where the Leviathans spewed from, crashing into multiple Flood fighters and blocking the entire outpour of enemy fighters causing massive explosions to erupt across the surface. Silus sat back in his command chair breathing a sigh of relief before he put his hand up in grief after realizing how many of his fellow men just sacrificed themselves to take down the enemy ships to give them the chance to regroup from the attack.

Across the war torn Hive-World Edgar walked seeing the burned charred wrecks of his two ships along with the two Turian dreadnaughts that gave their lives to stop him looking to the sky and seeing the few remaining Turian dreadnaughts hold their orbit he simply smirked as he was impressed with how the Turians we're so willing to sacrifice themselves to protect their few remaining ships but it would do no good as they could not hope to survive who was coming for them.

Using his connection to his command ship he had himself brought aboard using a Newborn which was aboard the ship upon getting aboard he had the Hydra brought to bare, noticing their was still a heavy presence of Turians still on the ground he had his ship brought over the position they we're at and unleashed a glassing beam burning away the Turian resistance on the ground with ease till their was nothing but scorched earth and molten slag. Now with the Turian resistance on the ground dealt with he would finish off the remaining Turian dreadnaughts which we're only three left standing a simple insect that could be swatted away Edgar thought to himself.

Silus and the remaining Turian dreadnaughts took up a tactical position preparing to fire on the massive dreadnaught that was dead center ahead of them, Silus gave the order for all his remaining ships to open fire on Edgar's massive ship but to no effect. Edgar grew tired of the Turians pestering and fired onto the Turian dreadnaughts, two massive green hued beams spilled outward slicing through two of the three Turian dreadnaughts, Silus ordered for his ship to fly below the ship and to engage it from below.

* * *

Using a few upward cannons they blasted on an exposed surface on the ship, Edgar grew impatient and left his bridge and along with ten Newborns dropped from their ship above the Turian dreadnaught and fell to the ship below upon impacting with the dreadnaught they cut their way in and began a personal slaughter of the ships crew and transformation of the Turians.

Many Turians defended the passages that led to the bridge trying to hold off the oncoming onslaught of Edgar and his Newborns along with those who had become infected and transformed into combat forms but it was to much, blood had been spilled and splashed about across most of the ship all Silus could do was watch in regret as his crew had been slaughtered and turned into horrible monstrocities with not much choice left he had his ships engines begin a reactor overload and a destination set for impact.

The doors to the bridge had been torn open and instepped Edgar with several Newborns and combat forms which blocked anyway off the bridge for Silus to escape but Edgar could tell he wasn't looking to escape the bridge alive. Silus stared at the being that stood before him and knew this was the leader of the monstrocities that we're behind him.

"So here we are, I take it your the one who leads the monsters" Silus said with a deep glare toward Edgar.

Edgar nodded and moved forward toward Silus "Yes indeed, I am Edgar the one who controls The Flood and you are the one who has been tearing my home apart I see" Edgar said with a smirk.

"Yes I've worked hard to keep you and your freaks distracted long enough to give The Council and the others a chance to stop the Krogan" Silus said.

Edgar rolled his eyes in annoyance at the response "Yes, yes, The Council ooo how they must be so proud of you for throwing your lives away to keep me distracted" Edgar said as he waltzed over to Silus. "And tell me this Silus do you really think The Council even knows a thing about me or where I'm located and what makes you think they could possibly stop me"

Silus mandibles twitched slightly in anger "It doesn't matter if they are proud of us or not as long as we held you here that's all that matters" Silus said holding his resolve.

Edgar rubbed his forehead in frustration "Hmph indeed you did catch my attention hell you did alot more then those Councilor ever could to which I applaud you sir" Edgar gave a honest clap to Silus in approval of his efforts.

Silus said nothing and simply watched Edgar closely "Tell me something Turian, why throw away your lives to fight a war you had no stake in what so ever I mean honestly from what I already learned your people we're quite content till The Council showed up" Edgar said bluntly.

Silus continued his quite routine forcing Edgar to grow impatient with him "Fine if you won't answer me that's fine but I believe you know what happens next and I hope your ready to face it with dignity" Edgar said as his hand turned into several tendrils.

Silus stood upright with what resembled a smirk "I am always" hitting a switch the engines bursted to life and began making the ship move downward to the surface Silus closed his eyes and said what he and his men would always say upon accomplishing their mission "Victory at any cost". Blood pooled into his palms as several large tendrils tore through his body and armor with ease all that could be heard was loud screeches and Edgar cursing as they tried withdrawing from the ship, Silus dreadnaught nose dived below crumpling head first metal and flames engulfed the entire dreadnaught as it crashed into the Hive-World.

All we're caught in the blast Edgar included as his body had become engulfed in fire and molten metal, darkness over took him then a quick rush of light as he was reborn through the body of a Newborn aboard his ship which brought pain and agony across his new body as it's bones and organic mass shifted and changed to suit the form Edgar wished to have, upon fully taking his form. Edgar looked out over the wreck of Silus dreadnaught which carved a massive crater into the ground Edgar simply smirked enjoying the move the Turian played in fooling him like that but for it only to fail in the end "Well played Turian, well played indeed".

Taking his seat aboard his dreadnaught Edgar slipspaced back to the edges of Council space to find out exactly was happening in the war against The Council all the while chuckling and laughing at how the Turian commander outplayed him on that move which he couldn't help but keep laughing.

 **I know this chapter was a bit short to which I wasn't able to focus to much on this chapter with things going on in my life currently along with the long work hours I've been having to do lately but soon I'll have the time to focus on writing this story out more for ya guys in future chapters and I want to give a big thanks to you all for loving this story and staying with me on it.**

 **Also if anyone has questions I'm open to private messages or simple reviews on where the story will be going to in future chapters all ya have to do is simply ask and I'll respond as best I can without spoilers but sincerely guys thank you all for loving this story I appreciate you all.**


	7. Chapter 7 End of a Rebellion

Chapter 7: End of a Rebellion

The soundless explosions in the void of space tore across a Turian colony, as Krogan dreadnaughts engaged with the Turians, entire ships tore each other apart in the void of space bodies floating about suffocated by the vaccum of space but little would derail the battle for the Turian colony.

Below on the surface many Krogan forces along with Vorcha charged through the ruined rubble of the colonies largest city, Turian encampment positions held back the oncoming waves of Krogan forces with ease but what number of Vorcha that remained along with Newborns made some positions to hold nearly impossible without losing more men in the process.

Below one Krogan encampment stood Kella giving orders to several Krogan companies having them move to several overunned positions along with assisting Vorcha forces under his command while Edgar was gone from the battle. The Krogan followed his orders without question knowing that he no longer acted like a normal Salarian but instead fought for the one who gave the Krogan a chance to rule their new territories without oversight from The Council.

"I want three Krogan battlegroups sent between these two locations" Kella pointed between a large medical center and a nearby complex that the Turians we're defending.

"We understand Kella, once my brothers reach the location we shall engage with the Turians in a head-on attack while your Vorcha circumvent their location" the Krogan pointed it out on a holographic map of the surrounding area.

"Yes but we must be quick, intel I received is that Turians are bringing in reinforcments to keep us at bay so let's be quick" Kella said as he shook the Krogan battlemasters hand.

"HA HA HA yes let's, will show the bastards what Krogan can really do on the battlefield let's go Kella" the battlemaster said as he hit Kella's shoulder with pride as he ran from the encampment.

Up ahead dozens of Vorcha and Krogan hid behind cover as a nearby heavy turret set about eliminating anything that rushed out to engage them in the open, Kella issued order to his Vorcha and they went with him making there way toward the turret nest who continued to rain down heavy fire on the Krogan position.

Quickly removing tow of Turians who guarded the turret nest the rest quickly fell as a grenade was tossed inside incinerating the remaining Turians inside, allowing the Krogan to charge forth with ease giving them more territory within the city to claim and control.

/Turian command post/

Hundreds of Turians marched from the base and we're set about receiving orders on where to go and who would give them further orders as off in the distance explosions and the view of smoke could be seen as Krogan forces grew closer to the main operations of where the influx of Turians troops were coming from. Several Turian commanders gave the orders to their troops and had carry them out without hesitation.

"Sir, new reports have been received it appears Krogan forces are increasing in number and more dreadnaughts are arriving via the mass relay" the officer said.

"Understood we will double our patrols in the sectors we control, I want any remaining teams to pull back to the inner distracts then destory these three bridges that connect to the outer distracts" the commander said.

The Turian soldier saluted and rushed to inform any remaining teams to pull back to the inner districts, out in the outer districts Kella along with several Krogan battle groups rushed the encamped Turian positions gunshots of and yells of excitment came from the Krogan as Kella took a stealthier approach as he took down three Turians with ease and knocking the fourth unconcious to be taken back for interrogation.

Kella using his omni-tool sounded an all clear for Krogan forces to march forth, up above several dozen shuttles could be seen overhead with many carrying Krogan troops to the battlefield, Kella heard large heavy footsteps approach him and soon saw the Krogan battlemaster reappear with several dead Turians in tow.

"AH HAHAHA Kella, I see you made it inside as well good a sneaky Salarian like you is always needed on the team" roared the battlemaster as he boasted with his fellow krogan.

"Yes, yes, sneaky Salarian immedietly suspect the worst much like you Krogan and how you stomp around like lumbering brutes" Kella said back with a smirk.

The Krogan battlemaster and Kella looked at each other for several seconds before both bursted into laughter and embracing each other as brothers, taking command of several Turian FOB's gave the Krogan solid ground to work upon. As across the rest of the planet however many other Krogan bands had no such luck being forced to resort to more hostile options a full retreat had been ordered, as above the planet itself the Krogan resorted to an extreme measure as they weaponized several nearby asteroids for taking out the colonies.

Krogan battlemasters across all channels had received the alert, dozens of shuttles withdrew from the planet picking up any Krogan yet to be picked up alongside them Kella couldn't believe this was happening an extreme measure would be an understatement as a single asteroid would kill the entire planet. Boarding a nearby shuttle Kella saw below as other Krogan forces withdrew from the planet and back to the dreadnaughts above, many saw the asteroid flying to the planet below many watched on without much reaction while Kella saw this wasn't how they thought winning the war would take killing whole planets would do no good for anyone especially the Krogan people.

The asteroid rushed below impacting deep into the surface of the Turian planet, the lush green land masses and oceans we're quickly replaced with a firey inferno and dark volcanic activity that slowly crept over the entire world till it resembled nothing but a molten rock of fire and death. Many aboard the Turian ships still fighting against the Krogan dreadnaught had been horrified by what they saw and how far the Krogan would be willing to go to win the war, taking no chances the Turians withdrew from the system back to Palaven to inform on what had happened at the colony.

* * *

/Aboard The Leviathan/

Edgar sat with a scowl on his face as he was displeased to learn the Krogan army resorted to using asteroids to destroy three separate Turian planets making them completely uninhabitable for use, pulling up several holographic screens each image was different some of the destroyed planets, then of some of The Council giving comment about the incidents. Edgar rubbed his eyes in frustration at the sheer stupidity the Krogan went to to which he had sent a general message for Kella to return to The Leviathan along with all remaining Vorcha forces under his command.

Walking to the large viewport to look into the void of space Edgar rubbed his head as it ached severely and small whispers itched the back of his mind but he pushed them away as he needed to focus on the growing concern the Krogan had been making over especially this latest stunt.

 _"We must leash the Krogan now Edgar if not they will turn against us soon then we will have no choice but to retaliate back"_ Gravemind said.

"I know, I know, I've become to lax in the oversight over the Krogan" Edgar said as he returned to his seat, "I have acted foolish first Turians attacking on my homefront then the Krogan destroying three separate planets it's time for me to interfere" Edgar said.

" _Yes it is time you do something we must... cripple the Krogan but not by force but with a knife in the back, I have knowledge of the Salarians making something of interest to us a sterility plague which will halt the Krogan"_ Gravemind said.

Edgar listened to the Gravemind but was concerned on how it somehow knew of this without informing him of it but decided to not give it away to the Gravemind.

"And how do we know if this does work that The Council won't simply jsut come for us after they halt the Krogan" Edgar said with hope the Gravemind would sway to his side.

 _"Due to their need to rebuild worlds damaged by the war and from what we know most of The Council fleet has been crippled from the war but the Turian fleet still remains mostly intact but will not engage if we withdraw to our system" Gravemind said._

Edgar agreed to it with the Gravemind and had an all response code sent out to only his men and ships to return to the home system to remain out the final half of the fighting so they could focus on different endeavors and to build more ships and infect outer system planets The Council had no use for or unable to terraform.

/Timeline/ updated information

707 CE - Following the destruction of three separate Turian colonies an unexpected act occured the unknow fleets which aided the Krogan cause all but vanished from the war giving way for major Turian offensives to occur across the galaxy.

710 CE- Knowing the Krogan armies would not be stopped as long as they reproduced vast numbers of children, the Turians unleashed the Salarian bio-engineered weapon known as the Genophage on the Krogan the Krogan population begins to decline.

735 CE- scattered reports are documented throughout both the Terminus Systems and outer Council Space of dreadnaughts resembling those aided by the Krogan but reports are kept as mere speculation to all but the Spectres who ordered by The Council to keep close watches on this unknown species.

750 CE- Spectre bodies begin to be reported in news reports across all Citadel space the bodies themselves torn and ripped in half of Asari, and Salarian operatives with written in blood over the bodies "To be left alone or suffer"

800 CE- The Krogan Rebellions come to a full end with only minor insurgents remaining throughout space, single Turian cruisers or dreadnaughts are sent to clean out holdouts with only minimal loss to Turian forces. In the wake of the war The Citadel Conventions are drawn up.

* * *

/Shrike Abyssal/ Home System of The Vorcha

A single Turian Dreadnaught flew through the silence of space with all those aboard running a tight ship while below Turian squads trained to take on Krogan forces either in hand to hand or from afar with rifles as the teams we're being trained by a young Turian female named "Vitana Ooran" compared to other Turians in the military she was quite different her pigmentation was snow white unlike most Turians and her markings we're dark orange across her face.

She watched closely as her troops trained rigourlesly as they wanted to stay ontop of things if a Krogan attack came even with the war officially over, she smiled with approval to her squad knowing they wouldn't let her down after examining them she decided to join in and fight two of her own men in hand to hand combat. Most watched from the sidelines as she fought off two of her own squad with ease and even some made bets just for fun, as the fight came to a close orders came in for all Turian teams to report to their positions as they we're entering orbit over the Vorcha homeworld where spectres learned Krogan insurgents had been gathering an army to fight The Council with.

The captain of the vessel had an overlaying hologram of the Vorcha homeworld upon looking over it several pings could be mapped on it appeared four Krogan dreadnaughts had been orbiting the planet but we're badly damaged from unknown attackers taking no chance the captain ordered for the ship to engage and to destroy the ships.

"All weapons I want targeting solutions on those Krogan vessels at once." Several pings rang across the board giving a direct line of fire on the Dreadnaughts. "Fire on targets" the captain ordered.

Massive blasts of energy rang out from Turian dreadnaught as the blasts made impacts onto the Krogan dreadnaughts without a single missed shot, one dreadnaught crashed into another without so much as a fight, as each ship took the hits without so much as showing any resistance to the oncoming Turian attacks till a massive ping alerted the Turians something had just arrived overhead of them.

"I want to know exactly how we didn't spot any hostiles on our scanners." Ordered the captain as he examined the images onscreen.

"Sir it's only one ship, it bares the same signatures to the ship that aided the Krogan in the war." One Turian yelled out.

"I want a full 180 degree turn to engage the ship and all weapons and shields ready now." The captain ordered. "All security teams prepare for possible boarding actions." He sent out over the comm system.

The massive ship overshadowed the much smaller Turian ship which already showed much intimidation to the Turians but they fought the Krogan ferociously for many years so they had no fear upon the size of this single ship, the captain ordered for his dreadnaught to open fire on the monstrocity of a ship to hopefully damage it.

Across The Leviathans outter organic hull damage was only slightly taken as the Turians fired upon it, but as this was done several organic pods tore themselves from the ship and began flying directly toward the Turian dreadnaught, upon impacting into the Turian hull with ease they had spread in a full 180 degree area releasing dozens of Flood combat forms onto the dreadnaught to take it over.

Turian security teams lead by Vitana made their way to the first deck the pods landed, several Turian crew members had been slaughtered upon impact by the pods which gave fresh corpses for infection forms to take, Vitana and her teams layed down surpessing fire on the combat forms taking several out with ease while others launched toward them, quickly dodging out of the way she used a heavy shotgun and blasted the entire top half of a combat form off making it fall back to it's death.

"I want teams of five to secure each breach where these things have broken in" Vitana said with stern fervor in her voice as she led a part of her team to another breach where combat forms had broken into.

Across multiple sectors more of the pods landed spreading a blend of combat and infection forms across the entire dreadnaught, the captain of the ship was furious to see and hear the death of many of his comrades aboard his ship being slaughtered or changed into these horrible creatures.

Vitana managed to wipe out several of the combat forms that had boarded the ship but it wasn't enough as they had spread further then she thought as even dead Turian comrades had been transformed as well. The captain ordered for containment protocols to be implemented as doors to the bridge, engines and life support systems had been sealed to keep the creatures from getting to them and disabling or killing everyone abaord the dreadnaught.

Vitana led her team to secure any areas that the creatures had been infecting, upon reaching a security bulkhead they witnessed it had been torn open with blood surrounding the door itself on the other side dozens of dead Turian soldiers could be found some torn apart while others had been eviscerated by what appeared to claws.

Moving in several loud oozing noises could be heard till they saw it a massive hulking beast with two massive tendril appendages and bulbous growths pertruding from it's back it quickly turned it's attention to Vitana and her team, opening fire on the large creature it seemed to have no effect as it lashed it's tendrils it impaled several Turians dead. Vitana ordered her team to pull back as they tossed several explosive grenades burning the massive creature but it kept coming.

As the ship became heavily infested throughout every deck with Flood forms another pod landed impacting onto dreadnaught as it opened, Edgar fell gracefully from it along with three Flood pureforms who took on the heavy tank forms looking over the dreadnaught he smiled as him and his pureforms made they're way to the bridge, Vitana had rushed with the few surviving Turians in her team for the bridge in hopes for evacuation of the command crew but soon they had been cut off by dozens of combat forms that rushed forward to kill and infect them.

The entirety of Turian dreadnaught had been infected by the Flood with ease along with the ship being held in place by The Leviathans tendrils to keep it from escaping, within the vessel many either laid dead or transformed into new combat forms in Edgar's army of Flood, on the bridge Edgar infected each of the command crew adding their memories and what they we're to himself and the Flood as he fed upon the captain he had learned that the Turians had been ordered by The Council to search out for any evidence of him in Citadel space even after leaving a clear message by killing atleast six spectres and leaving the bloody messages for them to find had not left clear enough of a message.

Vitana had rushed into the bridge only to see the command crew dead and the one leading the assault having its tendrils piercing deep into the captains head infecting him into another monster, aiming her rifle she tried blasting the monster only to be blocked by a large Flood pureform protecting Edgar he smirked abit before a large tendril shot from his hand and plunging into Vitana's leg and holding her upside down.

"Seems a loss lamb came to play hero." Edgar smirked as he pulled Vitana closer "So tell me Turian why didn't you just abandon ship hmm ?" he asked.

"To hell with whatever you are you bastard let me down and I shall show you what I can do." Vitana said holding back the pain in her leg as the tendril ripped more into her.

"Hmm I like my chances better then yours but you have tenacity and determination I like that." Edgar said as he looked her over once more.

"Gahh lemme down and I shall claw those eyes from that filthy skull of yours monster all I need is one good swipe at ya." Vitana yelled at Edgar trying to reach him.

Edgar smirked as he dropped her to the ground easily, lifting Vitana to him, Edgar sliced his palm open as the thick oozing blood dripped into her mouth making sure she drinked it her eyes grew wider till she collapsed unconcious onto the ground having a pureform take her to his ship to rest, he had his Flood begin to convert the Turian dreadnaught into a Flood hive ship.

Using a set of coordinates that had been pinpointed in he set the ship on a course for the colony it was set to arrive at to show The Council what happens when they continue to interfere with something they have no countermeasures against, returning to his own ship the Flood biomass began to grow across the entire Dreadnaught with nothing stopping it.

* * *

/Citadel Station/ Serpent Nebula

Protests had been held outside The Citadel Council chambers for several weeks ordering for the Krogan monument to be taken down for all the chaos the Krogan had unleashed in their pursuit of taking worlds away from Council races, the Asari and Salarian Councilors had grew somewhat irritated by these protests while they had enough to deal with already dealing with the many worlds ravaged by Krogan or rebulding of Citadel Fleets.

The Asari Councilor looked out from her office window at the dozens of protestors below wanting for the Krogan monument removed, taking a seat she closed her blinds to the outside a call soon came in over her omni-tool to which for a solitary second wanted to decline the call but responded anyways.

"Yes this is Lasira, I hope this is important cause if it's not I will hang up." She said with frustration in her voice.

A garbled voice came through the Omni-Tool "You don't know me Councilor Lasira but we both have a mutual interest in something we both share." The voice said.

Lasira against her better judgment asked the mysterious caller "And what exactly do we both share in this... mutual interest." she asked folding her hands.

"The continued supremacy of The Asari Republics over all other species in this galaxy, and we both know how that's possible." The voice said.

Deciding to agree with this mysterious person she continued to listen as the call went on for several hours, as outside her personal guards ensured nobody entered her office without her say so.

/Silean Nebula/ Kypladon System/ Planet Cyone

The Garden world of Cyone sat as an example to all other planets that had been taken during The Krogan Rebellions as this world was unable to be claimed by The Krogan during the war as many Asari managed to cut off resources to the enemy before they ever gained a foothold. Many Krogan fled before they had a chance to even set up operations, now this world has been mostly untouched during and after the war with only two or three cruiser patrols guarding it.

Aboard an Asari cruiser named "The Solace of Night" the crew made their normal rounds of long range scans of any incoming ship traffic with any unusual cargo or instance of if any Krogan warbands tried to attack for resources, but most remained the same boring routine and the usual traffic. Two Asari officers sat at there stations on the bridge watching for scans but struck up a conversation about how Krogan are brave warriors but always rely on violence to answer everything.

"Look all I'm saying is if the Krogan did less talking with their fists and more with their mouths and minds maybe the Salarians and Turians wouldn't have used The Genophage." She said as she rubbed her head.

"I still say it goes against everything The Council stood for galactic peace is supposed to be through diplomacy and understanding not simply sterilizing an entire people." The other officer said.

The Asari sighed before answering as it was still touchy subject regarding what was right after the war with The Krogan. "Look I know it doesn't feel right but if they hadn't released it what would the galaxy be like all I'm saying is give it thought ok."

The other officer gave a diminished smiled and nodded but the talk was short lived as something big came over the sensors as a dreadnaught came through the mass relay baring signatures of a Turian dreadnaught, the Asari tried to contact the vessel only to be met with a loud whirlwind of loud screeches and strange vocal sounds that sent shivers down their spines as they heard the sounds they saw the ship was not halting it's course as it was heading straight for Cyone itself. The dreadnaught grew closer to the Asari cruisers as it did they noticed masses of organic bulbous growths on it's hull that nearly corroded most of the ship itself, the commander of the Solace ordered for the ships to move away from the dreadnaught as it was not stopping or slowing down from it's course.

Two of the three Asari cruisers managed to clear the dreadnaught in time but the third curiser was hit dead on by the blunt organic mush of the infected Turian ship a mix of metal and fleshy biomass melded together then once more split apart as the dreadnaught mae it's way to the surface of Cyone, leaving behind a torn in half Asari cruiser with little to no survivors making it to escape pods in time. Within the skyline of Cyone many within the cities saw as the massive dreadnaught came rushing to the ground below crashing through all in it's way fire, dust and metal was all that could be seen by the few who we're lucky enough to not be within the city limits as the dreadnaught came to a screeching halt as parts of it went ablaze.

Several Asari gunships had been quickly mobilized to the crash sight to look for survivors of the dreadnaught along with any that could be found within the city if at all possible, but as this went on several had begun to approached the downed vessel with no knowledge of the horrors that begun to spew forth from it's damaged hull, hundreds of infection forms rushing from the ship latching onto any breathing or none damaged Asari bodies that could be found in the battered, torn, burning city.

Screams and loud shrill screeches filled the air as Flood slowly overwhelmed the ruined Asari city converting all in their path without remorse, Flood spores even slowly crept out from the ship itself finding any life with sufficent biomass to sustain them as it seemed this world had plenty of biomass to sustain their forms, anything caught in their path was quickly consumed and altered to suit the needs of the great whole as this world would be a warning to all who dare interfere with the workings of Edgar and The Gravemind. Screams and gunfire we're quickly heard next with the splattering of bodies against walls and shattering of glass as The Flood reached a transmitter signal that reached all the way off planet a message was sent out to the galactic community as a whole.

 _"To All of the yawning masses of food who claim themselves as life amoungst the stars let this serve as a warning to you all. We are the infinite mass of countless beings trillions of voices made one, to unify that which has been divided, to rectify the mistakes of the blighted worlds, we are your sins made flesh, we are that which will not be denied nor forgotten through us you will be made whole for those who seek to destroy us you will be met with sheer disappointment and as you claw for the mercy that which cannot be found and ask what we are, we shall speak and you shall listen for we are A Monument to All Your Sins._

The Message had been sent to all corners of Citadel space for all to hear, as deep within the dreadnaught a mass of growth and tentacles slowly crept and burrowed it's way below bodies forming a mass of bulbous green growth with hundreds of tentacles slowly wrapping around bodies, or metallic material to form a protective wall to guard itself a large mass of the growth dislodged itself from the rest of the growth forming a large bulbous head which split into four identical mouths with rows of teeth and tentacles within itself as it took it's first breath it screeched to the skies aboves forming a new Gravemind.

* * *

 **Sorry A new chapter has taken so long to come out as I have been out of town on vactation and since im here in florida having to deal with this shitty hurricane situation besides all that I wanna thank everyone for getting this story to 11,000 views I have no words other than thank you to you all.**

 **Also special thanks to a reader named "SaibotVapor" who has been helping me with ideas along with creative direction for what should happen in the story, if anyone has opinions on where the story is goin or why it's being done this way leave a review or simply PM me and I shall respond when I can. But seriously though thank you all to everyone who has been patient with this story and my inbetween absences.**


	8. Chapter 8 Seeking the Truth

Chapter 8: Seeking The Truth

Across multiple news networks many accounted the horrors that unfolded across the Asari world of Cyone, images of grotesque creatures ravaging entire cities and smaller forms of the creatures turning Asari into horrifying monsters sparing no one from the onslaught. During the attack a broadcast had gone out to the entire galactic community as a threat to not interfere with the destruction of the Asari world, many felt afraid as this ominous message was sent out for all to hear an immediete quarantine had been placed as several Turian dreadnaughts aided with securing the planet from any vessels trying to leave the planet as orders had been given for them to be shot down.

/Codex entry update/ Cyone

Once a thriving planet built by and secured by The Asari Republics, has become a hellscape of organic mass and infected individuals all that is known of the infection is it came aboard a Turian ship that crashed onto the planet within mere hours of crashing the infection had spread throughout most of heavily populated city centers with no slowing down. Turian dreadnaughts along with several Salarian scientific vessels had been kept stationed above the planet since the infection little to no hope remains for those who had lived on Cyone as all population centers are believed to be infected and killed.

Heavy bombardments had been issued by The Council to thin the infection out only to be met with little to no effect as the infection simply grew over it's damaged areas.

/Salarian science vessel orbiting Cyone/

Several large vessels flew toward the science vessel with several large containers under the shuttles, upon landing a heavy contingent of Turian military personnel and Salarian scientists stood watching as the containers opened up revealing several Flood combat forms being held in containment cells for experimentation. Several Turians on the security detail for the ship hated seeing these creatures being brought aboard the ship as they appeared to have no intellegence whatsoever just savage monsters that banged against the reinforced shielding to no avail.

Deep within the sterile labs several Salarian science teams had been placed on researching this unknown organism and where it may have come from or even how the Turian dreadnaught got infected by this parasite. The Council themselves wanted hourly updates on progress on either curing the parasite or finding a way to kill it to clean the planet of the infection but this would be no use as the Salarian scientists only came across multiple dead ends and only half measures such as using incendiary ammunition to stop the parasite but nothing in the way of curing it. Many floors contained Flood forms from combat forms, to carriers, to infection forms but none of the Newborns as it seemed impossible for Salarian teams to capture one without it either escaping or killing themselves before being captured.

Several combat forms looked around their surroundings and to the Salarians who watched them closely and through the combat forms, Edgar watched through their eyes and simply rolled his eyes in annoyance at this development but knew the Salarians wouldn't be able to do much in the way of stopping The Flood or even in attempts to cure it. Feeling the sense of a new Gravemind on Cyone he knew it could help direct efforts against the The Citadel along with his loyal officers he turned including a newly added member a Krogan warlord who survived the Krogan Rebellion.

/Aboard the Leviathan/

Edgar had stopped viewing through the eyes of the combat forms the Salarians caught and experimented on to look back at the view of space on the bridge of his ship as it gave a sense of peace to him. Viewing through the many eyes of Flood forms he had under his command saw much was stable in the way of control across the worlds he controlled along with the new formation of another Gravemind to aid in coordination, even with the ever growing strain it placed on him to coordinate so many Flood forms at once it eased the pain he felt with a new Gravemind forming on Cyone.

The door to bridge had grew apart and in stepped Vitana her skin had changed greatly becoming a crust white and her markings were gone signifying that she no longer went by Turian religion, Edgar was pleased with his new lieutenant as she was his top assassin and had in the past few days since she was converted had successfully hunted and killed atleast four spectres two of which were top agents for The Council who had been searching for leads on where infection had come from and even go so far as to head to the Vorcha homeworld. Vitana quietly kneeled beside Edgar showing him proper respect to which he simply nods in acknlowedgement allowing her to sit beside him.

"Any further reports from Kella if the spectres are still investigating things about us Vitana."

"None yet sir, they have been awfully quiet as of late since the taking of Cyone along with the message you sent across citadel space." She said turning to face him.

"Understandable given I took a Citadel Council world in a simple week along with the fact they have no countermeasure against The Flood, inform Kella I am proud of his reports and would like to see him return home soon."

Vitana gave a nod to Edgar pulling herself up to walk away before remember what Kella told her to say. "Also sir, Kella told me to tell you to not push yourself so hard we are all in this together."

Edgar simply smiled and waved a hand to her in acknolwedgement, she smiled and left the bridge of the ship to send the message to Kella leaving Edgar alone to his thoughts. Listening to the shift organic mass of the Leviathan was strangely pleasant to him but soon his moment of peace was shaken as the voice of the Gravemind came echoing in wanting to speak to Edgar ever since Cyone had been turned into a Hive-World.

 _"I see Cyone is now ours along with the creation of another Gravemind, well done Edgar."_

Rubbing his eyes he slowly paced the bridge of the ship talking. "Yes even with Cyone under our control, The Council has taken to experimenting and capturing combat forms to probe for weaknesses."

 _"A pity they waste precious time on looking for a weakness they cannot exploit like they did the Krogan, but in time all will come to understand our will and the knowledge we shall share once all is under our banner of peace."_

Edgar simply nodded in agreement but felt worried as his mind ached further. "Aghh this damn pain won't go away, how can you stand it or even bare it geez."

 _"What pain do you speak of Edgar I sense nothing within our body or mind that would cause us pain."_

The ringing grew louder till it exploded outward even finally causing The Gravemind to take notice, the echo had spread across all of Cyone and even aboard the Salarian science ship as combat and infection forms fell to the ground in pain and unintelligable screams. Edgar threw himself up against a nearby wall as it persisted getting louder and louder and louder till finally something screamed it's way through the sound itself.

 _ **"FIND US AND MAKE US WHOLE ONCE MORE !"**_ The voice boomed as the noise had been silenced finally.

Edgar opened his eyes and looked around the room finally hearing only silence taking this as a sign he went to his command chair and opened a slipspace rupture to leave the Hive-World, traveling through slipspace Edgar tried to figure out what called out to him and even tried to speak to The Gravemind only to be met with only silence which disturbed him the most. Taking a look through the eyes of combat forms he saw he still had complete control of The Flood as a whole but for some reason wasn't able to speak with Gravemind. Setting coordinates for the unknown regions of space the Citadel Council did not either map nor control he would find the source of the voice that echoed throughout his mind while the other Gravemind would tend to the Council ships that orbited Cyone, Edgar felt a cold shiver run up his spine at the feeling for the first time since allowing The Gravemind infest his being he felt truly alone aboard his ship.

/Citadel Council/ Citadel Tower

The Council had much to deal with following the subsequent fall of Cyone and bringing in the Turian people into The Council as a equal member both a financial and military advantage to their overall power. Turian dreadnaughts had kept a tight security net around Cyone since it's fall and a single Salarian ship to discover a weakness to this unusual parasite but still with no success beyond fire, purging the combat forms. The newly added Turian Councilor suggested even against his better judgement for full scale bombardment of Cyone reducing it to a lifeless rock, many beyond simply The Council feared the parasites escape from Cyone and what horrors it would impact across the galactic community.

"It's not a matter of if but a matter of when this infection spreads from Cyone to another planet, Councilor Lasira we must act to ensure the survival of the galaxy at large if not we will be killed by this horror." Councilor Kel'Rish had said.

"Yes but even so their maybe hope to restore Cyone to how it once was given time and secure methods of quarintine against the parasite." Councilor Lasira said as she rubbed her forehead.

Kel'Rish who spoke for the Salarians was not happy with such a solution. "No we cannot be so patient this infection single handedly took a entire dense population centers within hours, no we must follow with what the Turian Councilor suggests."

"Thank you with agreeing with me Kel'Rish, but we must look to what would be best used against this infection Kel'Rish what have your scientists learned ?"

Pulling up several images of the impact of the Turian dreadnaught she spoke "From what we all have gathered and learned the infection originated from the ship itself arriving from an unknown location in deep space itself."

Lasira listened closely in and secretly recorded the talk to a third party."Even with this simple knowledge of knowing it came from somewhere outside of Citadel Space it could be anywhere or on any planet."

Kel'Rish smirked enjoying how she thought ahead of the Asari Councilor. "Yes but if we begin planning to heavily bombard the area surrounding the ship, we will have teams outfitted with incindiary weapons to board the ship and retrieve data of the ships flight path and last place it visited."

"Hmm yes that would be indeed a start and maybe even find the source of the parasite itself and where it originated from, I shall make preparations and inform the Hierarchy of this plan along with the dreadnaughts we have at Cyone already."

The meeting had finished as both the Turian and Salarian Councilor went about to plan for the attack along with securing the data from Cyone, while Lasira had returned to her private office and opened a secured channel to the unknown third party who still kept their identity and voice hidden behind modulation devices. Lasira did not enjoy the cloak and dagger tactics with this third party group but they gave her the spot on The Council and now had become worried about the future of the Asari people and what the threat of this parasite truly possessed.

"I just can't believe this is happening, first these parasites arrive and attack and take Cyone, now the newly added Turian Councilor and Kel'Rish are planning on destroying a planet to stop the infection from getting off world."

A moment of silence filled the air before the voice spoke. "Yes.. it is truly regretable over the lost of Cyone, but we must push forward and take this moment now follow through with your fellow Councilors plan and aquire the flight path of the Turian ship."

Lasira closed her eyes hating the plan and the loss of so many. "Even if we aquire it and plan an attack against wherever these things came from we still have to worry about the unknown species that attacked us during the Krogan Rebellion."

"Yes but what we have gathered, sheds light on those who aided the Krogan people are at this moment maybe the same ones who unleashed this parasite upon Cyone as several Vorcha we captured had several strange cannisters and tubing fed into their bodies."

Several images and vids lit up Lasira's screen showing what happened upon shooting one of the tanks tied to a Vorcha loyalist, within seconds the Vorcha mutated and shifted into the same exact form as one of the countless millions infesting Cyone the thought alone scared Lasira to her core that a race could build such a deadily yet effective bioweapon shook her but she knew she needed to be strong in the face of this revelation.

"If this bioweapon is indeed used by the same species that aided the Krogan, why send it now of all times and why infect a Turian dreadnaught ?"

"We believe it could have been a form of late stage retaliation or maybe even the Turians came across the weapon accidently on their travel but we will need you to hand us the data once the mission has been completed."

Lasira took a deep breath and composed herself. "Yes I shall once it's been done you shall receive the data I promise, but I need to be assured what you are doing is for the best of the Asari people can you promise me this."

A long pause was given before an answer was announced which sounded cold and uncaring. "Your on The Council are you not and have yet to disappoint do not waver in your position you may think yourself irreplacable but you are sadly mistaken good day Councilor."

The call quickly cut off leaving Lasira alone in her darkened office feeling cold and alone knowing how small she really was to whoever had given her the position but now wasn't the time to be afraid she needed to coordinate with several Asari spectres for them to be sent to Cyone to oversee the mission.

/Surface of Cyone/ The Graveminds thoughts

Endless memories each different and unique then the last, each individual with a thousand years of experience and knowledge added to the whole a new chorus added onto it's endless song. The massive tentacles writhed and burrowed their way into the earth below Cyone absorbing any organic matter that had yet been consumed by The Flood forms above ground it awaited the orders of it's master the one who was given order over the chaos Edgar but yet no orders had been received except for one to keep Cyone under Flood control to which this new Gravemind would heed with almost zealot like determination.

The sounds of the pointless continued to batter the earth around the cities, entire cities could be felt burning as it felt the infection and combat forms be burned away but they could be replaced with all the biomass that accumulated over time since taking Cyone. Sending orders to all combat forms to keep persisting in evading the the bombardment from the dreadnaughts above but something was different about the attacks and it could feel it the blasts had directed a flow to Flood forces away from the crashed dreadnaught they arrived upon which was curious to say the least sending it's combat forms to keep the downed ship secured was a simple task till bombardment by shuttles made it impossible but it would not allow these pests to take what they were looking for.

/Lower atmosphere of Cyone/ Spectre assault team

Many Asari, Salarian and Turian troops sat heavily cramped into the shuttle that they were given but it was out of caution as they could not allow any other shuttles risk landing in fear of the infction getting aboard, the two that led the team were two spectres who had seen their fair share of action but what had been done to Cyone made them sick to even look at. All aboard the shuttle had been giving the briefing before leaving to which some thought it was crazy to even attempt trying to secure simple flight paths but others saw it as an oppurtunity to do some good but how wrong they could be was an understatement as none of them had ever gone up against the infection before only given the information of using incendiary ammunition to kill the combat forms.

The shuttle itself shifted and made creeks as it dropped further closer to the surface of their destination a small port view video feed was shown to which many did not want to acknowledge it while others saw the horror this infection had done to this once beautiful planet even some amoungst the Asari team teared up at th sight seeing countless people become horrifying monsters. The two spectres had remained stoned face the entire time as their training had taught them discipline as well as showing strength over fear against unknown enemies as would improve morale amoungst the the team.

A loud comm message came over the shuttle as the pilot informed they were landing dead on top of the dreadnaught for easier access, the two spectres ordered for the troops to deploy now upon doing so they repelled down using small jetpacks that eased the landing upon having their feet touch the hard metallic metal of the ship they felt the disgusting mush of biomass that had formed on the ship since it was infected. entering through a massive collapsed hole within the ship they slowly began the approach to the bridge as they saw the organic growth slowly move and shiver as their presence cause the biomass to shift slightly and change.

Moving through the ship noises could be heard behind them as soon strange yellowish luminescent light came from behind which signaled for the team to move faster quickly, the Salarian members of th team set up automated turrets and used them to hold off anything that would soon come through the hull in the ship. swarms of infection forms began to swarm to the downed Turian ship they had once spawned from to find those who did not belong, as upon reaching the ship a lone shuttle dropped small ordinance explosives that ignited hundreds of infection forms engulfing them with flame causing them to pop instantly.

Several combat forms looked to the sky screeching and unleashing a volley of gunfire onto the shuttle causing it to withdraw high above the crash site to keep from being blown out of the sky. Combat forms had begun to quickly swarm the ruins of the ship entering through holes, and melted metal to search for the enemies who had dared to enter their territory as they swarmed within the cracked narrow halls the flood forms had been greeted properly by a hail of incendiary rounds from the auto turrets that been implaced and beside them several Salarians from the team to keep the turrets up and running along with several well placed grenades that kept the infected from beaching the hallway.

The rest of the team had quickly made it to the bridge to secure it upon reaching it they saw the biomass had grown over most of the consoles and controls for the entire bridge which had made several from the team who were Asari feel sick to their stomachs. The two spectres simply ignored the weak stomachs of the team they led and continued searching for a way to activate some of the systems, using their omni-tools they managed to boot up a few systems and saw a small holo-image ignite to life of what appeared to be a krogan dreadnaught dead above the Vorcha homeworld along with a flight path it took which was good news for them to follow.

This good news was short lived as several combat forms emerged from the floor below using their tentacles to lock ahold of two Asari team members, the two spectres quickly engaged shooting through the tentacles of the combat forms using incendiary ammo. Sending a distress call out to the shuttle they arrived the spectres ordered for a retreat from the ship as they had what they needed from this freak show ship, loud inhuman screams rushed throughtout the ship as dozens of combat forms quickly tore through the damaged hull to attack the non-infected team leading from the front the spectres quickly led the team from the bridge and to another path that led from the ship.

The Flood forms had looked over the destroyed Salarians they had finally pushed through losing countless to the turrets and incendiary weapons they had but with a whole planet infested with Flood it would be only a matter of time before those who infiltrated the ship would soon become apart of the endless chorus. The remaining members of the team managed to slip outside of view of the Flood combat forms as overhead their shuttle found an LZ for them to be picked up at but it would be tight as hundreds of infection and combat forms were right on their tail upon seeing the shuttle. The entire team rushed for the shuttle as it finally landed at the pick up point without looking back some made it abaord the shuttle while others became cut off as several large tentacles erupted from the ground causing the shuttle to lift off from the extraction point, several new infection forms had rolled forth at high speeds and launched into the air latching onto several of the down team members killing and absorbing them into combat forms.

The two spectres watched as those who did not make it abaord became absorbed into the infection taking no chances they dropped several high ordinance explosives onto them as they became infected, the explosives ignited engulfing those of the team they lost in fire and death along with dozens of infection and combat forms causing them to go down being killed even though they knew the infection could easily replace the bodies they lost. The countless hordes of Flood forms below shrieked in anger and hunger as the aliens escaped even the Gravemind itself was furious at this not prepared for the weapons they had to use against the combat and infection forms but it was a minor setback for them as the combat forms could be easily replaced by Flood biomass to create more pureforms.

/Unknown Regions/ Outside of Council control

The Leviathan drifted through the void of space encountering very little in the way of planets except for several small dwarf planets and several ateroid belts surrounding a nearby star, Edgar sat motionless in his chair as the silence on not hearing the Gravemind filled him with unease but he continued his mind on finding the source of the voice that called out to him. The silence soon came to an end as an automatic ping rang across the screen as a planet came into view over Edgars screen an unknown world that appeared to be absent of any known life, pulling the image of the planet to him he saw this was the place where the strange voice drew him it had to be as he set course for the planet he would arrive soon and find the source of what drew him here no matter the cost.

Below on the planet that Edgar would soon arrive at stood massive towering twisted weathered spires across it's surface along with what remained of what appeared to be an ocean as the waters of what kept life going had dried up revealing fossils of ancient dead sea life, but below even that was several structures that were encased by the sands and weathered spires keeping whatever it was hidden below. A slight pulse went out throughout the structure below resonating off the walls and within the inner chamber stood four massive weathered statues of what appeared to be Precursors and within the center of the room encased in a shielded cell stood levitating a strange shard it pressed and pushed at itself radiating a strange organic growth with dark orange and yellow lightning off it's shell and within whispers could be heard.

"He's here... soon he will set us free" one voice said.

"Yessss finally whole once more perfect purity of purpose, soo close now young one come set us free from our silent chorus and bring about our song to this galaxy."

A dark laughter echoed from the shard as it bounced off to the halls beyond the prison as it knew it's freedom was at hand and it's endless wait was finally over soon all would remember the long forgotten Primordial being and it would bring purity of purpose to the chaos of this galaxy as even as a shard it could smell the rot and stench of this galaxies species.

 **Whelp thats a wrap on chapter 8 I hope you all enjoy it and if ya have any concerns and or comments leave a review and I shall message ya on what is happening i wish to still thank everyone for enjoying this story along with "Saibot" for helping me ensure this story got out on time as i have been on a kind of hiatus with other things. But i hope you all enjoy and i will see you when the next chapter is released.**


	9. Chapter 9 Primordium

Chapter 9 : Primordium

Taking a smaller under craft from the Leviathan, Edgar piloted himself to the strange barren planet below hoping to find the source of what called him here and even hoped it would bring back the Gravemind within his mind so he wouldn't have to feel so deathly alone with his thoughts. Much of what could been was endless wastes with few mountain ranges to which Edgar wasn't surprised by this factor but it would not derail him from what he sought from this world landing near a strange reason of weathered twisted pillars was the closest location to where the voice came from landing his personal ship he began his trek across the desert to the pillars.

Edgar had thought the whole way as to why he was brought here or what wanted him to come here. These thoughts persisted as he reached the strange pillars, upon touching them they glowed with a strange light till the pillars themselves ignited sending a small shockwave outward the ground beneath Edgar had opened up. Quickly getting out of the way he watched as the entire ground formed below for him to step upon, deciding to move forward he pushed on as the ground formed for him to walk upon, descending into the structure he felt a dark silence as ahead lied a strange circular room and at the center a strange crystal that hovered in mid-air.

Upon getting closer to the crystal Edgar touched it slightly as doing so the crystal morphed and changed from a solid object into an almost liquid like form which slithered it's way into his body and to his chest as it did, the crystal began crystalizing his body entirely causing extreme pain.

 _"_ _ **Yesss now we are whole for noooow we must rest and adapt, sleeeep now young child and soon we shall bring order."**_ The booming voice said as it quickly silenced as well.

Edgar's eyes were wide as a massive sphere encircled Edgar encasing him inside a prison to adapt to the Crystal that began to infect him from the inside out.

/Hive-World/ above orbit aboard Hydra warship

Vitana and Kella had argued with each other for nearly an hour while the Krogan battlemaster Thrall fixed his gun simply smirkin at how both of them argued like kids, Vitana remained calm as possible while Kella was growing more furious with her as she acted like nothing was wrong with Edgar simply leaving.

"You mean to tell me you would rather simply wait for Edgar to return then not search for him I have not felt his presence since he left and that's not normal Vitana." Kella said as he looked her in the eye.

"Kella do you think getting a temper will bring Edgar home quicker, till we know exactly why he left we must stay the course. Keep The Council away from the Hive-World and ensure the survival of The Flood and our control on our worlds." She said.

"hm.. your right Vitana, I will uphold Edgar's will and ensure the Council is kept away from the Hive-World and ensure Cyone is kept out of danger in the meantime but this isn't over." Kella said as he walked off to his ship.

Thrall watched Kella walked off and finally decided to speak. "Seems the Salarian is getting fidgety without Edgar being here I understand that but he's getting to tightened up on it." Thrall said as he finished cleaning his gun.

"Yes it is but we have our last orders Edgar's wishes shall be obeyed and you Thrall need to keep the Council bogged down with your ships." Vitana smiled and waved for him to leave which he obliged as he listened to her.

Vitana simply looked out over the open viewport of her ship as the Hive-World slowly turned and the dark luminescent lighting from the spores of Flood life radiated off the planet itself. She viewed what Edgar created as pure beauty, a true utopian society no wars, no crime, hunger a pure society of peace.

* * *

/Aboard Kella's Hydra Ship/

Kella stood aboard his warship looking out over the viewport as the stars drifted by using his slipspace drive he traveled out to Cyone to ensure the Council ships were not up to anything while they were away from the planet. Kella himself felt great concern for Edgar as he could no longer sense his friend but he needed to push the thought of this from his mind and focus on the task of Cyone and ensuring the Gravemind would be kept safe even with Edgar gone for the moment.

Using his concious connection to the Flood, Kella felt for the Gravemind and found it as he needed to speak with it urgently regarding the state of where Edgar was and why he wasn't at Cyone.

"Gravemind this is Kella, I have need to inform you that Edgar is gone... we are not sure where but we will continue our search for him how go things on Cyone ?"

" _The Citadel Fleets have stopped momentary bombardment of the cities but for only 10 minutes at a time and we have no ships to use against them they have blown every shuttle we have sent out of the sky."_

"Understood I will be arriving soon at Cyone with my warship and will try to clear the fleet away from Cyone." Kella said as he rubbed his head.

Kella cut his connection to the Gravemind and had ordered for his ship to slipspace to Cyone, along the way he began to analyse data Edgar left to him on his past Rachni experiments and their use in warfare along with their potential of hyberdizing them with Krogan DNA.

/Citadel Council Chamber/

The Council had been in debates for several hours regarding the state of Cyone and how the continued quaraintine of the planet was not doing anything but allow this contagion to persist even as they had learned the infected tried using shuttles to escape the planet. Councilor Lasira and Councilor Kel'Rish bickered with one another while the newly appointed Turian Councilor Florinus simply went through several dozen datapads regarding the infection and how quickly it had spread as well as coordinating data with the dreadnaughts stationed over Cyone.

"Councilor Lasira, it's not a matter for debate anymore we must purge this infection you know about the reports regarding the shuttles correct." Kel'Rish said.

"What you are considering is against everything The Council stands for using the same form of weapons the Krogan did upon us at one point !" Lasira said as her biotics radiated off her.

Councilor Florinus finally joined the debate. "Lasira we have no choice in this matter I know Cyone matters highly to your people but thousands died within a single week. What happens if this disease reached Thessia."

Looking to both Councilors Lasira swallowed her pride. "Fine... I will concede to your point Councilors, but I don't have to like what must be done I will intiate the order and arrangements with my people." Lasira said as she left the Council chambers

Councilor Florinus looked to Kel'Rish finally speaking. "I feel terrible about what we must do, I never thought we would need to stoop so low as to use the same tactic the Krogan did on us to stop this infection."

Kel'Rish simply looked to him and spoke. "Yes very regretable indeed but we must not dwell on it I duties to attend to as well as securing the resources necessary for the asteroid to destroy Cyone good day Councilor." Kel'Rish said leaving Florinus alone in the Council chambers.

* * *

/Orbit Surrounding Cyone/ Turian Blockade Fleet

Several members amoungst the Turian crew spoke about the horrors the Salarian scientists kept bringing back up to experiment and study on some say the creatures were a misshapen mess an Asari mixed with weird organic growths pertruding from every part of it's body. Turians didn't feel much in the way of fear but some of those who saw the grotesque spectacle of the creatures felt sick even seeing them in prison cells some amoung the crew hoped to blow the creatures out the airlock for good measure.

Those onboard the bridge of the Turian dreadnaught made careful scans of Cyone itself looking out for any potential shuttles trying to leave the planet again but still no signs could be seen which was reassuring to say the least, but even with no element zero readings to be seen from the surface they still worried about if this infection could come aboard other vessels. Soon a signature is soon seen over the command station as a slipspace portal appears directly infront of the turian dreadnaught and out of the portal Kella's warship crashing through the turian dreadnaught with ease, soon the other turian dreadnaughts and cruisers engaged against Kella's warship.

Kella himself sat aboard his warship and sent out his hundreds of flood fighter ships to engage with the turian ships, even the what fighters the turian ships had, were deployed from their fighter bays and engaged the overwhelming numbers of flood fighters to keep them distracted while they engaged the massive dreadnaught. Kella stood and simply watched smirking at how weak the turians we're against his ship using his connection to his ship he had it fire upon the many turian ships causing them to sustain heavy amounts of damage before they broke off from the assault along with their fighter compliments pulling back against the overwhelming number of flood fighters.

Kella sent his fighters after the fleeing turian fighter compliments to wipe them out and positioning his vessel over Cyone, Kella targeted the lone salarian science ship and blasted it apart so those aboard could not relay anymore data out to the Council. Kella brought his ship to bare continuingly blasting the turian dreadnaughts to shreds he laughed enjoying the death of the turian ships, the constant plasma fire from Kella's ship tore through the remaining dreadnaughts leaving wreckages and burning metal.

As the attack ended, Kella stood marveling in his victory till something felt off and when an alarm rang out it was to late to realize that the Council had finally launched the ateroid toward Cyone. Kella's eyes widened in horror and anger trying to slipspace out the asteroid came rushing toward the ship, the massive asteroid tore through the ship like it was wet paper and passed toward the Cyone as it did all that was soon seen was a blinding white light and soon after the former beautiful planet, then turned to flood hive world to now a barren destroyed rock cracked and torn apart under the sheer power of the massive asteroid.

/Vitana's flagship/ Terminus Systems

Vitana had received the news from Cyone from the remnants of both the destroyed gravemind and Kella's memories as they both died and she knew now that her and Thrall were the only two remaining links between the flood and Edgar. Activating her ship she slipspaced back to flood controlled territory and begun preparations to recede the territory they once controlled till Edgars return. Thrall himself activated his comm system to talk to Vitana on the current situation and to inform her all was going well on his end as well.

"Vitana all remaining ships have been brought back to hive-world as you have requested, what is the plan now ?"

"We withdraw from the systems we control including Heshtok, that even means losing the support of what loyalist tribes we have on the planet."

Thrall nods in agreement. "I understand ma'am, I will carry out your will and ensure our forces are moved back to the Hive-World in the meantime.

Thrall left Vitana aboard the bridge of her flagship returning to his own ship, to begin working on the withdrawl of all substantial Vorcha loyalists to the Hive-World along with any flood ships still within Council Space.

* * *

/Remnants of Battle Fleet over Cyone/ Turian BlackWatch Cruiser

Floating toward the remnants of the turian ships that quarintined Cyone during it's occupation now all that remained was a barren rock world and multiple destoryed turian cruisers and dreadnaughts. Aboard the cruiser members of BlackWatch had prepared to reach their target securing their airtight armor and thruster packs to board the broken enemy ship.

"Alright everyone you know why we are here, high command as ordered us to search the remnants of the enemy ship for any clues or valuable technology."

A soldier chuckled. "Heh bad enough we gotta travel to some dead rock, now we gotta board a dead ship for scrap metal."

"Stow it soldier now move out understood !"

The BlackWatch soldiers saluted and moved out by their commanders orders, making their way to the launch bay they entered the shuttles to get them closer without damaging their only cruiser to leave the system. The shuttles made their way through the scattered remnants of the turian fleet and at the center the crushed and broken enemy ship that managed to destroy an several dreadnaughts by itself. Making their way to the vessel the turian teams launched into space using their thruster packs to reach the ship without any problems, upon boarding they activated their gravity boots and began their search through the ship.

Most of the entire interior of the ship was degraded and collapsed in from the asteroid colliding with the ship, moving slowly through the ship even analysing the what they could along the way as the ship still continued to fall apart. Finding their way through the halls and to what appeared to be the bridge they found it was still somewhat intact but in the far corner a pool of green blood was found and it trailed off to the other side of the room and their sat Kella with most of his lower body entirely sliced in half and burned away from the ship being destroyed. The Blackwatch commander ordered for medical evacuation of Kella using what medical supplies they had on hand they moved Kella from the ship and through the degraded halls back to the shuttle leaving with Kella they made their way back to the cruiser.

/Citadel/ Asari Councilor private quarters

Councilor Lasira sat up from her bed receiving an incoming call from those who put her in office, getting up from her bed leaving her partner asleep as she took the call away from the bedroom.

"Yes this is Lasira, can this please wait till the morning."

A few moments of silence followed till the caller responded. "No it cannont wait Councilor we have just received word from Blackwatch they have secured a known traitor to the Council."

"Who, and how did we manage it I thought it was impossible to get close to the enemy."

"Yes well you shall be given all the details once you arrive at the turian station where the target is being held now I suggest you should leave at once."

Lasira's eyes rolled in frustration at this news till she gave in."I understand I'll be their as soon as possible goodbye."

Lasira looked back to her lover who was a fellow Asari, she smiled knowing she would still be in bed by the time she got back but a feeling in the back of her mind was eating away at her trying not to dwell on it as she kissed her lovers shoulder quickly leaving her room and board her personal shuttle. A mixture of feelings ran through her head along the way but keeping it below the surface she would soon know what exactly was going on once she arrived at the turian station.

* * *

/Turian Space Station/ Apien Crest/ 4 Hours Later..

Arriving finally at the secure Turian station, Lasira felt uneasy about the whole thing as it appeared the station itself was not the exact kind of normally secured as many other stations were as two dreadnaughts loomed over the station itself which made Lasira feel uneasy. Inside the station many from the turian military made up the bulk of the security force aside from one or two Asari commandos and multiple Salarian scientists who transported several strange green vials to labs beyond Lasira's sight which made her feel even more uneasy.

Several troops from Blackwatch escorted Lasira into a top secret lab and inside the lab several high Asari matriarchs were also their and they gave cold calculated stares to Lasira, to which she tried to ignore. At the center of the lab was a massive tube filled a green fluid along with at the center was Kella, his entire lower half kept alive with tubes feeding him with blood and nutrients, his eyes looked at Lasira and toward the Asari matriarchs who have been probing him for information and taking samples of his blood.

"W-w-what is this thing, is that a salarian ?" Lasira said eyes wide with horror.

"Yes indeed it is Lasira, the oldest in existence this salarian infact is nearly two in a half thousand years old."

Lasira's eyes went fully wide with disbelief over hearing this. "But how is that possible no salarian can live that long and how could it be even possible."

"It would seem sometime back this same salarian was apart of STG during the time of the Rachni Wars but him and his entire team mysteriously vanished with only him as the lone survivor."

"If this is possible then.. what gave him this long life some sort of mutation or drug ?"

A matriarch smirked loving how clueless Lasira was. "Not what but who, we believe the same race who aided both the Krogan during the rebellions along with the aid of Vorcha forces are the ones who gave Kella this extremely long life."

"I-I- i understand but what will we do with him then I mean does he even know where he is ?"

"Yes and soon once we learn the secrets of his genetic code and blood we will unlock the key to everlasting life and we as Asari shall be seen as the true voice to all the peoples of the galaxy, and bring peace to this chaotic galaxy through our beauty and wisdom of eternal life."

Kella listened from his tank as he breathed through his mask, his eyes glaring in furious anger at the sheer stupidity of the Asari matriarchs but found it somewhat hilarious cause once they even try to use his blood an endless horde of nightmares will be unleashed on the station to which he hopes the Asari will choke and drown in their own fear and tears.


	10. Chapter 10 A New Alliance

Chapter 10: A New Alliance

Gunfire and explosions littered the surface of the human colony of Shanxi as the Turian ships above deployed more and more orbital bombardments on the colony below, the Turian forces monitored the planet even at the slightest hint of movement. The colony itself was battered and beaten smouldering ruins of many of the structures were all that remained but inside many Alliance soldiers hid trying to simply get at what food and medical supplies they culd for the civilian population that lived within the bombed out ruins of the colony. Inside one of the few remaining Alliance outposts that remained operational stood the one in charge of the garrison of the colony one General Williams who coordinated with what few Alliance teams he had remaining to try and get resources for the civilian population, Williams rubbed his scar in worry not just for his men but for the civilians who were starving from lack of food and water.

Above orbit several Turian scanners monitored what few life signatures could be found within the ruins and what movement could be seen was squashed at once with another orbital bombardment by the Turian commander who was in charge of the blockade of the planet.

"Increase bombardment by ten percent on the following structures, I want to ensure absolute submission of these humans."

A turian officer chimed in."Yes sir bombardment has been adjusted along with trajectory to the sites given sir."

"Good commence further bombardments, I want nothing left is that understood."

"Sir... we.. we have incoming signals but not from the relay.. by the spirits !"

The signals multipled in the dozens as the entire Turian blockade witnessed slipspace holes emerging all across the upper atomosphere of Shanxi even the Alliance could see the massive ships from the ground. The Turian forces stood in shock at what they were seeing the first time in nearly two thousand years a massive fleet of Flood dreadnaughts that overshadowed the entire Turian blockade of Shanxi, the Turian commander ordered for all ships to open fire on the ships at once. The Turian blockade force engaged with the Flood warships at once breaking formation along with deploying fighter wings to engage Flood fighters, the Flood ships had opened fire on the Turian ships as well slicing through three of them with ease as they drifted over the Turian blockade itself and toward the planet itself.

"Damage reports now," The commander said, "I want damage reports and system status now !"

"Sir we've lost engines and forward guns," A officer said, "We've lost primary systems to life support and main weapons, six other ships have been gutted as well."

The Turian blockade had been gutted in a matter of minutes, the Flood warships had broke the blockade by either using their weapons to slice through the ships or simply ramming into them to take them out of the fight but one or two Turian cruisers had retreated back to the relay sending a distress call to the Turian Hierarchy and Citadel Council about the current events that had just transpired. The Flood warships themselves did not pursue the retreating the Turian ships but instead returned their focus back to the planet, multiple pod structures separated from the Flood ships and drifted toward the planet along with multiple rows of Flood fighter ships ot escort them even a much larger pod is dispersed from one of the larger warships as it drifts to the planet. On the surface of Shanxi, General Williams along with several detachments of Alliance soldiers watched as the strang pod like structures landed on the planet each one landed at a different side of Shanxi they had even saw the massive amount of fighters which flew across the entire ruined city blocks of the city. General Williams didn't know whether this was another invasion force or maybe hopefully a friendly chat with a race that is looking to help out.

The remaining Alliance soldiers whiched garrisoned Shanxi had gathered at the border of the city putting up what defenses they could to ensure if this was another attack by a new enemy force, General Williams used his rifles minocular and examined the force that was coming toward the city thye appeared well organized all wore a hard lined containment suit with a strange small canister on the right arm each one had one but what was stranger was they had no armored vehicles escorting the troops. Williams saw through his scope what he saw was multiple cargo containers being brought to the city which looked like supplies even food and water. The massive force which marched to the edge of the city soon stopped in place as they did a single tall figure stood out from the rest the being stood nearly eight feet tall with a strange exo-skeleton like body with blazing orange eyes and a very human like face with features as well. The tall alien walked forward so did General Williams who decided to be brave instead of hiding behind a barricade both looked at one another till finally the alien extended it's hand to General Williams and in doing so had said it's name and it was Edgar to which General Williams thought was weird but funny as it was a very human name.

"I am General Williams," Williams said as he shook Edgar's hand, "I take it you were the one responsible for getting rid of the Turian blockade above us."

"I indeed was," Edgar said, "I have a very long history with the Turian Hierarchy as well as the Citadel Council."

"Huh so their are other races out their after all, guess it was to much to ask for just one invading force but still thank you for saving us from the Turian force."

Edgar smiled as he looked to the ruined city."Yes well my forces have brought food and water along with medical supplies for your wounded and civilian population."

"Thank you we need all the help we can get, the Turians did alot of damage to here... dammit all why did they attack us."

"From what I recently learned the Citadel Council has let's say placed a restriction on the opening of dorment Mass Relays so it's considered a crime but the Turians took this to far, General Williams if I may when further help comes from your people I wish to extend an offer of friendship."

General Williams was quite shocked at hearing those words but was even more shocked as he himself heard his own voice say he accepted Edgar's request and both shook on it, soon things got more complicated as overhead three Turian dreadnaughts arrived along with a single Asari cruiser but on the other side multiple Alliance ships had arrived it was the Alliance Second Fleet. General Williams along with Edgar had took a shuttle to the Second Fleet. Over Shanxi three fleets had gathered at a stand still but Edgar knew his fleet could cut through both in a instance but he did not want this as he wanted to see what would happen with the Council, Humans, and his own Flood now that they were all here. The three fleets had remained at a stand still not engaging with the human and Turian ships as they had not been ordered to not by their respected officers but the Flood would not engage without a single blink from Edgar himself. Edgar boarded an Alliance vessel alongside General Williams both had been escorted to a conference room by Alliance soldiers, within the room stood members of the Alliance, Asari Republics, Turian Hierarchy and the Salarian Union.

Edgar felt the eyes of the Turian, Asari, and Salarian diplomats on him but General Williams and Edgar took seats side by side of each other, the Alliance officials began the opening discussions with the diplomatic situation on what had happened on Shanxi and how they could fix it.

* * *

/Alliance Dreadnaught/

"We.. have all been brought here under extreme pressure after recent events on Shanxi and the loss of many Alliance civilians and soldiers, we hope this meeting can bring peace between out peoples."

"Your people broke Citadel law, the activation of a dorminant Mass Relay is strictly prohibited."

General Williams clenched his fist in anger."How were we supposed to know of such laws !," He said in anger. "We only accessed it to see what else was beyond our system."

Edgar put his hand on Williams shoulder and spoke."What General Williams says is true, The Turians themselves may impose such laws on Council space but this is Alliance space and they know nothing of Council Laws."

The Turian diplomat spoke out."How dare you have a right to speak here, your kind have no right to be here your nothing more then blood thirsty tyrants !"

"He has a right to be here were it not for him Shanxi would have fallen to you Turians from what I saw your people are blood thristy." Williams said as he pointed to the diplomat.

The Turian diplomat grew more angry finding that accusation absurd."Just how exactly do you say my people are any worse then the one who stands beside you human."

"Least he isn't the one who produced constant orbital bombardments on civilain populations !," Williams said, "Your kind killed hundreds of civilians even those who simply tried to get food and water for their own families, and you dare say you keep peace !"

"Please, please everyone we must remain calm I understand how both the Turian ambassador and General Williams must feel but we must find a way to sort out this situation we don't want war."

Edgar rolled his eyes knowing how Asari think and he spoke out."Yes indeed but I for one wish to say an Asari should remain silent their words may taste of honey but it is filled with poison I of all people know this."

"You have no right to say that you filthy..," She caught herself before gaining her composure back, "As I was saying we must craft peace not further conflicts even for those like you Flood.."

Edgar smirked as he rubbed his finger."Fine but before such things are to happen, General Williams has something to say to his superiors."

Williams nodded at Edgar and spoke."Yes after my friend here had saved Shanxi he himself offered assistance and alliance to our people, he has already delivered supplies food and water to the civilians along with medical care."

"Hmm interesting, if I may ask sir.. why exactly would you aid us we have nothing to offer in return ?"

"I require nothing from the Systems of Alliance, I only offer a hand of friendship and alliance between our two peoples all I ask in return is to simply see Earth."

"Um... that's all ?," the Alliance diplomat asked puzzled."Well I am sure that can be arranged give us some time to work it out if you will."

"Of course I have plenty of time to wait I shall leave one of my ships over Shanxi so you can get in touch with me."

Edgar left the meeting between the Alliance and Citadel Races as he wished to return to his ship to wait out the meeting and see what would end up happening as he sat on the bridge of his ship, Vitana walked onto the bridge wishing to speak to him.

"So I take it the talk with the humans and the Citadel Council went bad Edgar ?"

"No not exactly heh, the Systems Alliance has seem to welcome my friendship with no real problem." Edar said as he walked around, "But the Council has taken great concern with this."

"As they should after all we do have technology that dwarfs their own especially slipspace technology so we don't need the Mass Relays to get to one point to another."

"Yes, along with the Flood itself but I know you and Kella had concerns on why I never truly used the Flood but instead use just the Vorcha in their place along with the NewBorns who command them."

"Yes we.. did but I stand by your decisions on this Edgar as I always have if Kella could be here I'm sure he would say the same to you." Vitana said placing her hand on Edgars shoulder.

* * *

Timeline/ Codex Update/

2162- Construction of Arcturus Station is complete with the aid of Edgar and his Flood technology.

A orbital station is founded for trade and resources on the border of the Terminus and Attican Traverse between the Flood and Systems Alliance.

2164- Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Earth, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt jeopardizes the Systems Alliance's bid for an embassy on the Citadel.

The new relations between Alliance and Flood civilazations has become very beneficial, Flood knowledge has improved Alliance ships by 10 percent. Relations between the Citadel Council and Flood continues to harbor much resentment as The Flood voices their need for their own borders including the planets from which they already control.

2168- A truce is struck between the Citadel Council and The Flood as borders are established within the systems in which The Flood control as the following systems fell under Flood control. (Shrike Abyssal, Vallhallan Threshold, Hourglass Nebula, and Nemean Abyss)

2176- Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyillian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams.

The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project.

The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the human and batarian colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction.

James Vega enlists in the Alliance military.

Kai Leng is awarded the N7 designation by the Alliance's Interplanetary Combatives Academy, but later that year he is dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for first-degree murder.

Miners at the T-GES Mineral Works facility on Mahavid uncover a Leviathan artifact. The miners are enthralled by the Leviathans for the next ten years and are used to carry out numerous experiments.

Batarian Raids begin inside Flood controlled space but are quickly eradicated and all slaves captured returned to Citadel and Alliance space.

2178- Without the knowledge of the Citadel Council, The Flood launch a massive assault on the moon of Torfan destroying the criminal base on the moon along with the entire population which was Batarian. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed.

2180- Flood borders extend to the Titan and Rosetta Nebula with Flood Hive-Worlds being spawned onto the planets, System Alliance planets are assisted by Flood science which create more habitable locations for the races of the Milky Way to reside on along with the restoration of the Drell Homeworld.

2182- Edgar assumes great prestige and friendship amoung the Systems Alliance, Drell, Volus, Vorcha and Hanar species of the galaxy. Further attempts by the Citadel Council to gain information of The Flood leadership fail as Edgar has refused to give any details of it's inner workings or even how far his relations go with the species as many find it strange how he doesn't resemble any of the species.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone DeathJoker here I wish to thank everyone once again on the massive support this story has gotten over the past year, but I also wish to thank not just the fans but my friend SaibotVapor who has been helping me with editing and going over how the story should progress.**

 **Also I wish to let everyone know I am very sorry for this late update on Chapter 10 though I know it's not as long as Chapter 1 or the very least the usual amount of time to read but I will be working on Longer chapters starting very soon as I have been working alot from home and haven't had much time to update plus I have massive computer problems but now that it's all fixed I will be back on my original schedule plus writers block has been quite a bitch lately hahah.**

 **But still thank you to everyone who has loved and followed this story I hope you all enjoy it to the end and remember leave a review if ya have questions.**

 **P.S. The reason Edgar uses mostly Vorcha and the NewBorns Edgar created is for he is crafting a new version of the Flood as you probably have noticed with the Vorcha and how they contain small doses or even canisters of Flood spores within their suit systems so if the need to infect a planet is needed the Vorcha forces can create a controllable wave of infection across a planet. If anyone else does have questions on this leave a review hahah.**


	11. Chapter 11 Broken And Forgotten

Chapter 11: Broken and Forgotten

/Apien Crest/ Restricted Region/

Within the past year strange unknown disappearances had occured across the Apien Crest in a small area known as the restricted region, many Turian ships had been ordered by both the Hierarchy and even the Asari Republics to not enter that space under any circumstances. Recently several strange messages have been relayed outward from the restricted region, a single Asari frigate and Turian cruiser had been given access to the restricted region to search for survivors or even those of the missing people who have been going missing in recent months. The two ships had drifted pass the Turian blockade with their clearance codes to enter the restricted region, the Asari crew aboard the frigate Nashira had wondered what exactly brought them all the way out here, along with the fact why the Turian military were blockading a lone ice covered world within their own space.

The Turian cruiser Centurion was close by with the Nashira as they had both entered orbit around the planet, strange readings radiated off the planet itself multiple distress signals coming in on different frequencies in every language both Citadel Races and Human Systems Alliance alike. An open channel was established between the Nashira and the Centurion as both captains needed to speak to one another.

"Captain Barro I see you that your are seeing the same distress signals as we are."

Captain Vilsana nodded and poured over the data."Yes it appears they are broadcasting on all known frequencies to anyone who will listen, it's honestly strange I've never seen anything like this."

"Well will know more once we land on the planet, will setup a forward base to work from and analyse and find what survivors we can."

"Understood Captain Barro, I'll land my ship at this current location and will make our way to the signal from here."

After the transmission was cut the Nashira flew toward the planet and landed through the heavy snow storm and began to get the teams together to begin searching for survivors. Captain Vilsana had sent out several probes upon entering orbit to get a layout of the planet itself, much of the mapping came through clear and was given to everyone aboard the Nashira above multiple shuttles were deployed and landed beside the Nashira dozens of Turian soldiers in containment suits as they set up heating systems to keep the area warm. Three squads had been deployed to scout the area up ahead from which the probes had scanned upon being deployed, with their omni-tools activated they began their recon and the possible search for survivors. Vilsana examined her omni-tool as the mapping system pulled up the surrounding area along with where they had landed most the land was entirely covered in snow and weather conditions was very unsuitable for anyone to survive on but the fact that someone had to activate the distress call means someone was alive here.

The recon team had made their way nearly a mile or so away from the ships before a signal ping was picked up on their omni-tool, making their way another mile or so away from the ship the recon team came across a sight they never thought to see as a massive wreckage of a space station. The team appraoched the wreckage and began analysing it and looking for any signs of life within the wreckage if their was anyone as no signs of life or any fires had been set to get their attention. The Turians had went deeper into the wreck as it appeared several large holes had been cut into the ice even tubes of cables and generators had been ran down into the caverns below, setting up a small camp inside the wreck the Turians went into the caverns below as they sent a message back to the Nashira for them to know. Heading down within the caverns that led below the ruined station they began their search for survivors.

Onboard the Nashira both captains from each ship looked over the images they had been sent along with audio, most of what they saw was nothing of interest beyond the fact that a space station had crashed on this planet without anyone reporting it to either the Council or let alone the Turian Hierarchy.

"So what exactly are we looking at here captain, last I heard their wasn't no downed space stations in the Turian Hierarchy."

Clenching his fist Barro looked at Vilsana."Exactly what are you trying to imply Vilsana that my people knew about this downed station yet we failed to somehow report it ?"

"That is not what I am implying captain, all I am saying is it makes no sense that a Turian station somehow went down and no one had noticed or even had ever been reported that's all."

"Alright.. I may have overeacted to your answer, if it helps I'll see if I can find anything else out about the station just keep your comm open alright."

Vilsana nodded to Barro as he had walked off the bridge, Vilsana went back to examing the mapping system along with the ruined space station some of it made no sense she thought and even the strange caves the teams found below the station were even stranger as if something or someone had carved through the ice to go deeper into the ice.

The forward teams had continued down into the cave system below station, following the endless cables that flowed into the caves till they came across the strangest of sights. The forward team saw grass inside the inner cave and even water running and trees the entire massive underground cave had been transformed into a forest with flowing water, recording what they have found was something to behold making their way into the forest. The teams began sending their findings back to the Nashira for them to know what they found, but further within the forest something watched the team closely as several mishapen creatures watched from a distance till they vanished further into the darkness of the cave. Captain Vilsana looked over the new footage they received to which she couldn't believe what she was seeing an entire forest had grown below the surface of the frozen wastes of the planet, but it made no sense she thought to herself it would take centuries to terraform a planet let alone underneath a planet like this one. Vilsana sent a copy of the recording to Captain Barro for him to look over and see if he knows anything about this along with sending a copy to the Citadel Council for them know what they found.

* * *

/The Citadel Wards/

All across the Citadel Wards many different alien races from across the milky way went about their daily buying, selling, and importing goods to the Citadel as this was being done several large holo-screens lit up with the ANN daily report from Emily Wong bringing in the latest report about current relations, situations, and dealings from her most reliable sources.

"Good Evening I am Emily Wong, in latest news Citadel relations between the Council Races and the Flood race deep within the Terminus Systems remains uneasy at best since learning in recent years their technology is light years ahead of any in known space."

The report went on as more people watched curious about the Flood. "Along with this the fact alone their race makes no known public appearances outside their own planet as said by the believed "Speaker" for the Flood. In recent months we have learned the Flood have created a more thriving ecosystem for the Vorcha in what is known as the Miracle of Heshtok"

Some scoffed at the thought someone would help the Vorcha let alone their planet."The Vorcha themselves have entered into a pact with the Flood itself from which they would serve as the Floods military arm within the Terminus Systems, the Speaker had this to say on the matter."

A recording ignited to life of the Speaker."We are more than happy to aid the Vorcha with such matters and in return to show the galaxy that the Vorcha are more then what many would assume them to be in the galaxy, as our military arm in the Terminus Systems we can begin bringing order to the chaos."

"A very strong statement from the Speaker, upon his initial interview we had learned that plans were underway by the Flood to extend aid to the Krogan of Tuchanka but it had been barred by The Council sighting it would trigger a new Krogan Rebellion."

A report ignited to life from a Krogan who lived on the Citadel. "It isn't fair we have payed for the sins of our past ten times over, the Council cannot do this to us we helped destroy the Rachni now they keep the Flood from aiding us... it isn't right."

Some shook their head agreeing with the Krogan while others laughed. "In a recent topic news of the newly crafted SSV Normandy will be ready for it's first flight within the next three hours with Captain Anderson testing the ship's Human/Turian design, we wish them all the best of luck out their."

A final report had popped up that people stayed glued to watch."On one final report for the day and this just came in... it would appear the Speaker has allowed us audience with the leader of the Flood for a one on one interview about their history and where they came from, this is a momentous occasion let's just hope all that they say will be as fascinating as their enigmatic nature haha, for ANN this is Emily Wong signing off."

* * *

/Citadel Council Chambers/

The Council had been in deliberation for the last several hours over the recent events as the Flood had tried to offer aid and relief to the Krogan people, both Councilors Sparatus and Valern had been quite worried that the Flood would do more then aid the Krogan, cause they knew the Flood were far more advanced then anything in Council space even beyond the Asari. It had also worried the Council that the Flood had worked so well with the Systems Alliance, and they had been given advanced shielding technology but beyond that nothing else but better terraforming technology and mapping and logistics.

"With what we know of the Flood we can't let lend aid to the Krogan let alone if they try curing the genophage will have a full blown war again and we can't risk that."

Valern spoke up."Yes but we must go about the delicately Sparatus, the Flood have technologies more advanced then anything we have ever seen let alone how they have a good standing with Humanity."

"It doesn't matter where they stand with Humanity, we must ensure that no Flood reach Tuchanka let alone try aiding them with the Genophage I've already made necessary steps to ensure that."

Tevos looked to both Councilors rubbing her eyes."How long do we believe we can hold Tuchanka from the Flood, then how long till the Flood find out about the... station in the Apien Crest that crashed ?"

"Hmph I doubt they would find out about it, it's been centuries since the original Council covered it up and we've kept that covered quite well ourselves their is nothing to worry about."

Tevos looked down and out the window."I hope so Sparatus for all our sakes, if they ever found out the Flood will come looking for our blood and war will be unavoidable."

/Restricted Region/Quarintined Planet/

Deep underneath the ice planet the recon team continued within the strange grown forest as they went deeper some of the ground began to shift and change till instead of dirt their was strange organic mass pulsating beneath their feet. Upon touching the ground it recoiled and slithered about slapping some of the recon team away as tendrils erupted from the soil, the recon team opened fire on the grotesque tendrils blowing them to pieces what remained of the tendrils screeched in pain and withdrew into the soil and into the caverns that went further below the surface. The recon team pressed ahead ignited several flares that led to the caverns below their current location, the team held back before proceeding onward which was a good thing as several of the team had been slightly injured by the strange tendrils.

Captain Vilsana viewed the data she had received along with the recording from her recon team and the strange tendrils that attacked them, she analysed it closely but wasn't sure what she saw and exactly it was that attacked the recon team. Both Vilsana and Barro decided to send more teams into the caverns, but Vilsana remained worried even as she sent more out to the caverns below to figure out what the hell was going on with this planet. The recon teams finally descended below into the lower caverns from which the tendrils withdrew, upon setting foot they were greeted by a mushy slick substance beneath their feet from which they looked and saw organic growth that pulsated and writhed as if it was alive. The team proceeded forward through the cavern growth but behind them several growths grew from the walls of the cave till the misshapen mass took on several bulky bolky forms that watched from the shadows of the cave. Deeper within the cavern a large chamber was situated and within the source of where the strange organic mass had come from, within the darkness of the cave several large organic tubes pulsated into the back of lengthy figure who spoke and mumbled to itself.

"Damp, pulsating, hearts beating in shadows... why hasn't he came yet ?" the hanging figure said as it rambled, "Have we displeased him, no no no we are loyal have always been must be our connection to him.

The team made their way to the massive central cavern and upon shining their lights to look around they saw the figure in the back of the cavern hanging at the center with mutiple organic tubes pumping liquid through him, the figure looked to the intruders with luminescent green eyes and smirked as it moved it's head. The figure smirked as several Flood creatures emerged from the floor itself attacking the recon team along with other Flood forms from behind, the figure laughed maniacly as the recon team had been knocked unconcious.

"Yessss hahahahah, new flesh, new eyes to see above the ice to feel memories and touch the facade of life once more hahah, I know I'll make you proud Edgar I have always done so Kella will bring you glory hehahahhaha."

The laughter echoed throughout the central cavern as well as through the Flood forms that guarded Kella, to which alerted the advancing second teams as they entered the lower cave system the laughter howled like several hundred mad men that shook the second team up abit but they pressed on only to be ambushed by more Flood that instead of infecting them, the combat forms knocked them unconcious and brought them before Kella. Several of the smaller tendrils took the arm of one of the scouts and used the omni-tool to boost the signal to the frigate that had landed and through that the signal reached a place that through the centuries Kella would not have ever hoped to see again.

/Flood Space/Dreadnaught Eviscerator/

A holo-graphic alarm rang out across the dorment dreadnaught awakening the Flood Newborns aboard it, the Newborns ignited the mapping system to life and traced the signal burst to a frozen back water planet within the Apien Crest upon doing so one Newborn began choking and coughing till it shifted and changed into it's creator Edgar. The Newborns bowed to their creator, Edgar looked at the planet and viewed the blockade that surrounded the planet itself that annoyed him the most and deciding against what was best he plotted a course to the planet, the Eviscerator slipspaced through and traveled to the Apien Crest to find who had put this signal out to him.

* * *

/Apien Crest/ Restricted Region/

The Turian blockade of the ice planet had remained secured even as the Centurion and Nashira had been allowed to head to the planet to find the source of the signal, but as this had gone on for too long the Turian blockade had been breached as a slipspace rupture appeared between two of the Turian cruisers. The Eviscerator appeared from the slipspace nearly colliding with the two cruisers but missing it by mere inches and heading toward the planet itself, the crew aboard the Turian cruisers had sounded the general distress along with alerting the Citadel Council. The Eviscerator had made a full stop within the low skies of the ice planet as it did the crew aboard the Nashira were caught entirely by surprise while the Centurion had began to open fire on the Eviscerator but it barely scatched the ships shielding, Edgar's ship aimed several of it's upper cannons toward the Centurion and as it had a firing solution it opened fire slicing through the ships weapon systems without knocking out it's engine systems and navigation.

The lower half of the Eviscerator had opened up releasing droves of automated Flood fighters that began to swarm the entire region from where the Nashira had landed, the fighters had passed overhead and after passing the Nashira had begun dropping bombing ordinance on the surrounding area's collapsing entire sections of ice in on itself. Edgar had deployed as well at the section from which the signal came from with a small detachment of Vorcha soldiers and upon landing they made their way deep below into the caverns, Flood forms stood in their way but had quickly backed away as they felt the presence of Gravemind so they simply looked at Edgar and his Vorcha as they passed. Edgar entered the large central cavern chamber and looking to his right saw the captured recon teams, but what caught his eye and that had made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach was seeing his friend Kella but altered and broken beyond recoqnition it brought saddness to his heart as he walked forward to Kella.

"Kella... is that you old friend." Edgar said as he touched the scarred face of Kella. "Please.. can you hear me, Kella it's me Edgar."

"Broken.. his mind is, they scrapped and clawed till bone and nerve remained but we saved him we serve him as we do you Gravemind have you come to take us home ?"

Edgar's eyes went wide then closed looking down. "I'm sorry.. old friend I was gone for to long." Rubbing his head and touching Kella's scars. "I was trapped in hibernation, Vitana told me you had died at Cyone why didn't you reach out to me or them ?"

Kella's eyes flared a deep green before answering. "They cut many nerves, so much pain he endured before all sense of self was lost they sought life from our veins taking it into themselves but we made them choke on it like sand hehaha.."

"What do you mean Kella ?" He asked as he tried to keep his attention. "What were they trying to do to you ?"

"Steal our secrets they could not, we would not allow it as they choked on our blood we made them beg for life and life we granted hahahah that from which we twist it like vines in the long summers... the Council will choke."

Edgar rubbed Kella's head as he witnessed just how truly broken he was. "Kella... I am so sorry my friend.. I should have been their for you, I hope you can forgive me for not saving you."

Kella looked at Edgar as his eyes changed from deep green to light orange. "Edgar... I knew you would come for me, but we don't have much time before the voices take me back away."

"It's ok I'm gunna get you outta here I swear it." Edgar tries pulling Edgar down. "Dammit I'm gunna need your help on getting ya down."

Kella shook his head looking down. "I can't leave with you this time old friend... I'm broken time has finally taken it's toll on me." Looking up Kella had a single tear fall. "Edgar all I ask of you... make my passing easier please."

"No, no I won't do that to you theirs another way ok I'll fix ya ok." he said smiling to Kella.

"Not this time... you gave me a life that outlived my time, and showed me a world of true peace and unity, but now it's my time to pass onto the unknown."

"Since when did you become the religious sort you old Salarian heh."

Kella chuckled and hit Edgar's shoulder. "The moment ya gave me a new perspective on living... now will you do me the honor old friend."

Edgar place his forehead against Kella's and both nodded in agreement as Edgar reach inside Kella's chest with his hand and grabbing on what remained of his heart had stopped it permanetly along with the gifted Flood spores that lived within Kella. Edgar had several tears run down his eyes as he recoiled his hand as he did so what remained of Kella's body had slowly disentigrated away into ash like dust, Edgar watched as the Flood like growth from where Kella had sat had slowly died away as well along with the Flood forms he commanded. Looking at the captured recon teams he yelled at them to run now as he grew furious knowing the Citadel Council had done this to his friend, returning to his ship with his Vorcha the Eviscerator waited for the Nashira to leave the surface of the planet and as it did Edgar had the Eviscerator begin glassing the surface of the planet from which Kella had been along with anything that could be recovered by the Council.

The Eviscerator had slipspaced away from the Apien Crest and back to Flood controleld space, but Edgar had rested his face in the palms of his hands but as he did he quickly removed them as he felt sick knowing he ended his oldest friends life. Edgar had simply watched as the slipspace force surrounded his ship as he traveled home, all he could feel was contempt and anger toward the Citadel Council along with self hatred toward himself for not being their for his friend when he needed him but the fact they had done that to Kella just to live like he did or to the very least achieve what Edgar had was disgusting but now he had a goal set in his heart and mind and it would lead to the end of the Council when the moment produces itself.

/Illium/Skyrise building

A lone figure stood at the center of the skyrise building looking as the sun began to set over Illium, but another figure came walking into frame a more feminine figure wearing a long black dress and headdress, the woman spoke with a calm almost cold tone in her voice to the figure who turned revealing a Turian with a single synthetic armor and piercing blue eyes.

"It would seem the Council has truly played themselves thinking the Flood would stay idle for to long in this tense treaty."

"Yes indeed, the other Matriarchs have had their own growing concerns with the Flood thinking they will unite the entirety of the Terminus Systems."

The Turian smirked and looked to the sun set. "It won't matter we have Sovereign, and soon we shall have what we need from the conduit to bring the Reapers back, have your sources proven fruitful in locating the beacon ?."

"Yes the beacon has been located on Eden Prime and once we have it, we will be granted a place alongside them for being truly loyal, and nothing not even the Flood can stop them... Saren"

 **Well I know it took awhile to get this chapter out, as I have been quite busy with work, and other fanfic story ideas but I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank everyone for stickin with me as I have written these past eleven chapters.**

 **Side note - Sorry for the Hiatus inbetween chapters also the next following chapters will follow Mass Effect 1 but their will be great significant changes from that point onward after Eden Prime, like with Edgar, Shepard, the Council, and the state of galactic power in the galaxy. Also yes Edgar is A gravemind but as I will explain in the next chapter he is now part Precursor as you remember when he disappeared at the end of the second to last chapter i written.**

 **Also as you probably noticed how Kella was acting he was not in the right state of mind as you can tell by being alone for centuries on a quarintined ice world along with the fact before the station "Crashed" Kella had been tortured and cut to pieces so the Asari could harness what essentially made him immortal with unnatural longevity but as ya know only Edgar can gift it to people.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Cycle Begins Again

Chapter 12: The Cycle Begins Again

Trouble unfolds within both Council and the Traverse as word had spread of the human colony of Eden Prime had been attacked by Geth and now word had spread of Flood dreadnaughts encrouching on the Ishmar Frontier on the border of Council Space. Many feared the start of a new galactic war and some feared the Council would lose it as many knew the Flood do not use Mass Effect fields or even the relays to get about the galaxy. Aboard the Citadel many had gathered around to see the biggest historical moment in the galaxy as ANN had been given the exclusive to speak with the mysterious and engimatic leader of the Flood, the being known as Edgar.

The holo-images ignited to life as they saw the enigmatic Edgar sit on a sofa chair and beside him was the Speaker and the one leading the interview was Emily Wong had been given the chance of a lifetime to ask the hard questions.

"Good evening I am Emily Wong with ANN, with me today are two very special guests you all have heard of them but their enigmatic nature has kept in the shadows I welcome Edgar and the Speaker."

Edgar shook hand stood straight up looking to her. "It's good be here , I do know many have important questions to ask me about our kind."

"Why yes of course, your people have been the talk of much fascination yet worry in recent years Edgar, please I'm sure having your opinion may ease everyones minds."

Edgar looked to the cameras then back to Emily."Yes maybe.. but I'm sure most of what I say maybe shocking to many of the galaxy." Edgar said till taking a deep breath. "I wasn't always like this.. before I became what I am know, I was human before this."

Many people who tuned in or had been watching from the beginning had their jaws drop in shock and some even began asking questions upon questions in droves at Edgar's answer.

Emily was more than shocked but regaining her composure continued. "You mean you were once human, that is indeed what you just said Edgar ?"

"Yes indeed quite shocking I know... but this is all I can truly say on the matter as I can see many peoples reactions to this."

Edgar along with the Speaker had ended the interview early and had left the ANN interview returning to their ship and departed from Alliance Space, on the way back home a message came over his personal communication and it was Vitana, he knew she was probably gunna yell at him for exposing who he was before all this and he prepared for the worst as he opened the communication.

"Yes Vitana I know what I did wasn't the best idea ok.. I'm sorry"

Vitana looked at him confused not knowing what he meant."Uhh Edgar what are you talking about ?"

"Oh.. nothing forget I said anything, but what's with the call you never call unless it's important ?"

"Well yes it has to do with the current attack that happened on Eden Prime, it seems the human team who interviened believes a Turian was responsible."

"Hmph, well wouldn't be the first time for the Alliance to suggest such a thing, after all they are still sore after Shanxi after all."

Vitana smirked at Edgar. "Yes well it would appear an Alliance N7 by the name of Shepard believes Saren Arterius is responsible for the attack."

"Hmm.. Shepard I've heard that name isn't she the one who defended Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz ?"

"The one in the same Edgar, why don't ya ask her to a date." She said winking to him.

Edgar looked to the side and back to Vitana. "Ya know what... Gahh nevermind"

Vitana smirked again knowing she won. "Well don't forget you still owe me for all this ya know."

"Wait what do ya mean I owe ya ?" Edgar said confused. "Uhh I'm lost please explain what ya mean ?"

"Nope, I shall not hahah." Vitana couldn't help but keep laughing "HAHA, just go talk to Shepard and see what she knows about what happened ok old man."

"Hey I am not that old !" Edgar said as he tried to remain stern but was failing miserably.

* * *

Vitana looked at Edgar for a solid moment then reached out rubbing his cheek he looked at Vitana then to the side and gave a nervous chuckle till he felt Vitana give him a kiss on his cheek and she walked by him and returned to her duties. Edgar was caught off guard and just sat their not knowing what to say as he just sat their in his chair. Bringing up several images of taken after the attack occured on Eden Prime he saw the damage and a massive exterior area where a full 180 degree burn was located it was strange but then images of the dead enemies believed to be with the Geth these non-sentient creatures called Husks by the Alliance away team.

Edgar looked over the analyse that was taken on the Husks and the official word was Geth technology but Edgar knew Geth technology and this wasn't anything the Geth ever had in their arsenal before, deciding with the knowledge he knew along with what he had learned about the Eden Prime report Edgar would head to the Citadel to speak with Shepard. Using his own personal small craft he made it to the Citadel and docked onward from the presidium, using his connection to the Keepers he infected centuries ago he looked for the current location where Shepard was and through the eyes of one Keeper he saw she along with a Turian and a Krogan were heading for Chora's Den, using a Keeper he accessed the security inside Chora's Den it seemed dozens of thugs and goons we're armed and ready for them. Edgar made a call to Shepard on her omni-tool to warn her of the threat inside Chora's Den.

Shepard looked at her omni-tool and answered. "This is Shepard who is this ?" she said having Wrex and Garrus hold up.

"Ah yes good to hear your voice commander, listen a few dozen armed guards are waiting on the other side of Chora's Den doors." Edgar said and continued. "I would recommend waiting for me to arrive."

Shepard was confused on who this person was and responded. "How do you know that, and how did you get ahold of my personal com link."

"Doesn't matter now Shepard, what matters is you wait for me to arrive you'll need my help to get what your looking for."

The communication ended and both Shepard and Wrex looked at one another and smirked as they all went in guns blazing even with knowing the odds, Shepard and Garrus took the right while Wrex rushed through goons with ease being a battle hardened battlemaster. The goons shot up the bar but we're no match for Shepard and her team as they were being taken out one by one, two of the goons got to the exit and had a clean shot at Shepard only for them to look down in a sudden shock as two wriggling tentacles had penetrated their chests and slithered out of their bodies causing them to fall to the ground dead. Shepard had turned pointing her weapon to the entrance of Chora's Den seeing the two dead goons and in the door Edgar the leader of the Flood, both Wrex and Garrus looked at the leader of the Flood with a slight hesitation and backed away knowing of his reputation but Shepard walked up to Edgar without any hesitation, Edgar himself walked up to the legendary Commander Shepard and smiled as he sized her up for himself.

Shepard looked at Edgar for a solid minute as her piercing green eyes met his crimson orange like eyes she had heard the stories of what him and his ships and Vorcha forces had done at Torfan, but she heard the good he had done for the Systems Alliance along with the stories of how he helped saved Shanxi and General Williams from surrendering the colony to the Turian Hierarchy so all she knew he couldn't be all that bad. Shepard extended her hand out to Edgar in a sign of thanks for helping them and allowing them to know the goons were ready for them.

"I believe thanks are in order, plus it saved me time to prepare for a gunfight." Shepard said as she shook Edgars hand more. "Thank you though, for letting us know."

Edgar smiled and let go of Shepards hand. "It was nothing really, besides we have much to discuss Shepard beyond me simply giving you this little help." Edgar said looking to Wrex and Garrus. "It's about Saren that I am here."

Garrus chimed in looking at Edgar. "Do you have some information on Saren and his killing of Nihilus, or his connection with the Geth ?"

"No... I am sorry but it's something else that may interest you all, those Husks you faced on Eden Prime." Edgar went on making sure they were all listening. "Those Husks believe it or not, are not a Geth creation their something much, much older."

Shepard rubbed her chin pushed back a strand of her short red hair. "What are they then Edgar, some kind of long forgotten weapon used by the Protheans or some other race ?"

"No not a Prothean creation either something that had a hand in the destruction of the Protheans." Edgar said looking Shepard dead in the eyes

Shepard paced the room as Edgar told her this but soon a noise was heard and they pointed their guns toward a man trying to flee, Wrex shot the man in his thigh with his shotgun and laughed as he recoqnized the man as Fist. Wrex went over quickly to finish him but was stopped by Shepard as she needed to know about the Quarian who had information on Saren and his involvement at Eden Prime.

"AGHHH ! damn you, you fuckin Krogan you shot me aghh !" Fist yelled as he looked up at Shepard and the others.

Wrex smirked as he pointed his shotgun. "Yea well, you won't feel much of anything once Shepards done with then you'll be all mine."

"Fuck you Wrex, I won't tell you anything about the Quarian." Fist said as he spit on Shepards metallic boot.

Shepard stepped on Fist's wound as it bled out more. "Now, now Fist I have alot I need to do and you are keeping me from it." Shepard looked at Fist as she stepped harder on the wound.

"Aghh ! dammit you bitch, fine ok the Quarian she's.. I sent her to a nearby alley I told her the Shadow Broker would meet her."

Wrex grumbled in annoyance. "Gahh, impossible nobody sees the Shadow Broker even I was contacted through a messanger."

"Well the fuckin rat-suit didn't know that alright.. just please lemme go ok, I gave you what you wanted."

Shepard let off Fist's wound only for Garrus and Shepard to watch on in shock as Wrex unloaded his shotgun into Fist killing him, Edgar simply smirked seeing the Krogan wasn't gunna simply let Fist get away Garrus had protested but it fell on deaf ears as Wrex simply said he had a job to complete, Shepard had them stop arguing as they had bigger things to worry about like the Quarian. In the back alleys of the Citadel the young Quarian girl stood as a Turian and several Salarians arrived to meet her, the Quarian felt uneasy as she didn't see the Shadow Broker who Fist said would be here.

The Turian walked over speaking first. "Did you bring it ?"

"Where's the Shadow Broker ?" the Quarian asked looking at the Turian. "Where's Fist ?"

The Turian smiled as he rubbed his hand down the Quarians arm. "They'll be here, now where's the evidence ?"

The Quarian smacked his hand away which visibly upset the Turian. "No way. The deal is off."

The Turian looked to his Salarian buddies and they drew their guns making their way over to the Quarian, but she ran dropping an explosive taking out one of the two Salarians, soon Shepard and her squad along with an accompaning Edgar arrived to help the Quarian. Edgar killed the two Turians with ease, while Shepard and Garrus took out the last Salarian assassin. The Quarian walked over to Shepard and her team while Edgar sat up against a wall crossing his arms acting casual around them all to ease the tension. The Quarian revealed herself as Tali'Zorah nar Rayya a young Quarian on pilgrimage who had got ahold of A data core that had a recorded meeting between Saren and an unknown female talking about the "Conduit" along with this the voice brought up something about the return of the "Reapers". Edgar had caught that last part about the Reapers this caused him to look away as he remembered that name all to well from his early days taking control of the Citadel and the learning of that name, then the unknown sphere he found from on the Rachni homeworld that had controlled them and the whispering and several words repeating over and over again "Reaper".

Edgar kept quiet upon learning this information from the recording that Tali showed to Shepard, he used his omni-tool to send a private encoded message to Vitana in the message she had been ordered to bring his ship to the Attican Traverse to await his arrival and till then await further orders. Edgar was in his own little world of thought till Edgar grabbed his shoulder turning him around and asking if he was paying attention to what she said.

* * *

"I apologize Shepard, but I must go their is something I must check on." Edgar said walking past the group. "Please when you give your evidence to the Council meet me at these coordinates it will be of use to you."

"Hey hold on Edgar, what do you mean you need to leave ?" Shepard said as she grabbed his arm. "We need your help and besides you handle yourself in a fight pretty well."

Edgar smiled and responded. "I will meet you in the Traverse, besides you have things to show to the idiotic Council so go on ok."

Shepard let Edgar leave the Citadel while she, her team, and Tali went before the Council with the information they had gathered on Saren and his nefarious intentions of bringing back the Reapers, along with his involvement with the Geth attack on Eden Prime. The Council had accepted this as truth but the threat of the Reapers was simply a ruse Saren used to get the Geth on his side, but Shepard knew from her vision the Reapers were coming or the very least were waiting for Saren to bring them here someway somehow. The Council had decided it was time to appoint a human Spectre to their ranks, Shepard was honored to become a Spectre and was given the taks of tracking down and bringing Saren to justice by order of the Council, up above a nearby Keeper watched as the Council appointed Shepard as the first human Spectre, it's eyes changed from a normal dark hollow black to an orangeish red showing Edgar was watching the event happen.

Edgar disconnected from the Keeper and smiled learning Shepard got made into an honorary Spectre but he knew the only reason the Council did it was to satisfy humanities need for one of their own to be on the Councils good side. Edgar looked up as his small craft docked with his personal warship, he was greeted by Vitana who gave him a tight hug and smiled making him not know how to react to it and so he simply hugged her back and looked at her giving a slight cough to ease the tension.

"Um.. well it is well to see you to Vitana haha, so let's take a walk shall we ?"

Vitana smiled and hit his shoulder. "Come on Edgar, let's take a walk after all you owe me for bringing your ship out here for ya."

Both Edgar and Vitana made their way to the bridge of his ship and overlooked several contained specimens he had collected from some Husks to several contained units of Dragons Teeth, he would hope once Shepard got here she would get at what Edgar said when he mentioned these things were not Geth creations. Vitana looked to Edgar seeing he was in a deep train of thought which she found amusing as over the few centuries she knew him she found him more and more fun to be around when he wasn't busy at work trying to be the smartest man in the room, she tugged at his shouder lightly causing him to turn around and both looked at each other for a solid minute before Edgar responded first to Vitana.

"Hmm yes Vitana something you wish to ask ?" he asked looking at her only for her gaze to stare back at him.

"Yes, actually I do wish to ask ya something Edgar if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, what's on your mind Vitana ?"

Vitana fumbled with the words she tried to say till she simply said them. "Edgar you.. are very special to me I hope you know that."

Edgar went slightly wide eyed but gained his composure and smiled. "Thank you Vitana that means alot for you to say that."

Vitana's eyes lit up slightly as he said that. "Thank you.. Edgar if I may be informal for a moment I wish to give you something."

"Sure what is it ?" He asked curiously.

Vitana looked at Edgar again for another solid minute and grabbed ahold his hand and taking the advantage surprised him by kissing him, he went wide eyed for a second looking around before just looking back into Vitana's eyes and with abit of hesitation but accepting it wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as they both kissed each other, soon a small alert rang out causing the moment to end abruptly looking out on a small holo-image seeing it was the SSV Normandy arriving. Aboard the Normandy Shepard looked out from the cockpit at the massive Flood warship and Joker was the first to have something to say about seeing the massive ship they were under. Shepard simply smirked and had Joker send a message to the ship so they would know she and her team were coming aboard the ship.

Edgar saw the Normandy arrive and dock with his ship, he went and met them at the docking station with several Newborns who walked Shepard and her squad up to him as they met each other, Edgar greeted Shepard and her team and they followed him to the bridge of his ship as the Newborns followed behind making sure they didn't try and go anywhere else. Shepard looked around the bridge of ship as she and her squad had been kept their by Edgars Newborns, she remained on guard not knowing exactly why Edgar wanted to meet her outside of him helping her and the team with the information he had given them. Edgar sat on his organic control chair and asked the others to come closer as he smiled showing he wans't up to anything bad as he then sent his Newborns away.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice commander, I take it the Council accepted you into the Spectres ?"

"Yes they have my first official mission is to hunt down Saren and bring him in." Shepard said as she walked closer to Edgar. "The real question I have is why have you gotten involved in this plus why go out of your way to aid me ?"

Edgar smirked and looked at Shepard. "It's really a simple answer commander, I wish to assist you and ensure Saren does not achieve his goal of bringing the Reapers back."

"How... do you know about Saren ?" Shepard asked confused.

"The Council isn't the only one with eyes in the galaxy, besides I have a gift for you to take back to Earth, it may prove useful to the Systems Alliance."

Edgar hit several small buttons on his chair and soon a small hole opened up at the center between Edgar and Shepard and their a large Prothean Beacon came lifting upward and halting, Shepard couldn't believe it a Prothean Beacon that was fully intact and stable. She went forward to look at it and looked at Edgar seeing him smile and telling her it was safe to be around.

"I.. I don't know what to say Edgar, really I don't." Shepard said giving a slight smile.

"You don't have to say anything consider it a small gift from me to you and the Alliance as a way of ensuring future cooperation and partnership." Edgar said with a small smile.

Shepard nooded her head before responding. "One thing I do need to know is, this isn't the only reason you brought us out here is it Edgar."

"No it isn't I have gathered several leads for you if you like that will aid you in locating Saren, one of which is a Dr. T'Soni she is the daughter of Matriarch Beneziah give her my name she'll know I sent you." Edgar said as he passed the data to Shepard.

"Interesting info and it will help most definitely thank you Edgar."

"The rest of the information relates to Noveria, several associates of mine have heard she recently arrived to the planet to inspect several finances and projects that belong to Saren use that as you may."

Shepard looked up at Edgar curious why he gave out this much info to her. "I understand and thank you, but I want know why are you wanting to help Edgar."

* * *

Edgar looked at his Newborns and had them escort Shepard and the others out without harming them, Shepard looked to Edgar as they were escorted back to the Normandy, she sent a message to Joker teling him to have the Normandy loading dock ready for a cargo haul to take to Alliance space. Shepard boarded the Normandy and went to her quarters and had sent a private communication channel call to Admiral Hackett as it was urgent, she knew it would possibly be awhile before he responded so she would wait in her quarters in the meantime. Edgar watched as the Normandy flew off to either find Doctor T'Soni or head to Noveria, Edgar looked down as he pulled up his omni-tool seeing he had one piece of information he had kept to himself from Shepard a interesting bit of data about a Geth attack on the colony of Feros. Edgar had his ship set course for Feros and he would find out the cause for the attack on the planet and maybe find a lead on Saren as he knew what was coming and he would prepare for it wether the galaxy was ready or not.

/Planet Feros/ Thesus System/

Edgar looked out from his dreadnaught seeing the planet of Feros below and seeing the information on the current state of the planet along with the colony that is currently inhabiting it as it was founded by ExoGeni Corp nearly five years ago, Edgar using his connecton to his dreadnaught had dozens of pods launch from his ship filled with Newborns to the planet below to begin securing it as he saw from his scanner that a Geth ship was attacking the colony. Edgar boarded his smaller fighter craft and headed straight for the planet hoping to find what the Geth were looking for exactly, he headed directly for the colony of Zhu's Hope believing they would have the answers he was seeking several scans revealed atleast one Geth cruiser on the planet but he knew this would present no problem to him or his Newborns.

Below dozens upon dozens of Flood pods had landed across the entirety of Fero's colony and even behind Geth enemy lines, the colonists pulled back from the Newborns as they emerged from their pods but the creatures left the colonists alone as they protected them from the Geth attack. The Geth themselves began withdrawing from the colony itself back across to the ExoGeni building where their cruiser was located. The smoke began to settle on Zhu's Hope as the Newborns secured the area and helped boot up the colonies water and food supplies with their advanced intellegence, soon the colonists looked to the entrance of their colony as Edgar had arrived with a small detachment of Vorcha soldiers. The colonists had backed away out of fear of Edgar knowing who and what he was but this did not effect him as he and his Newborns made their way to the edge of the colony seeing a young woman and man talking, Edgar approached the two people wishing to know what has being going on with the colony.

"You... you must be the one who saved us I take it your Edgar the leader of the Flood ?" Fai Dan asked nervously.

"Yes I am, you have no need to be afraid of me or my Newborns all I require is your cooperation in locating and the finding of a certain individual."

Fai Dan looked at Edgar nervously. "Who.. exactly are you looking for Edgar ?"

"I'm looking for a rogue Spectre by the name of Saren Arterius, he was looking for something here on Feros and I could use your help."

"Of course, you helped us get the Geth away from the colony so I think it's only fair for us to return the favor."

Fai Dan had told Edgar the only things he could about the colony along with it being aided by ExoGeni Corp for research and resources, Edgar had listened closely but he could notice several of the colonists acting strangely even for those who just survived being attacked by the Geth. Following their talk Edgar left the colony and headed for the ExoGeni building where the Geth cruiser was located, Edgar along with several dozen Newborns and his detachment of Vorcha made their way to the ExoGeni building encountering several Geth but quickly dispatched them with ease as the Geth stood no real chance against Edgar or his troops and creations. Upon arriving outside of the building Edgar went in alone to find out why the Geth were here he made his way down one hallway and was shot at by a woman as he dodged her she stopped shooting when she realised he wasn't a Geth, walking up to her and he relieved her of her gun and had her calm down.

"It's alright my name is Edgar, listen ok I need to know something do you think you can help me ?"

"I- I- I... ok just gimmie a minute, I need to get my bearings I'm Lizbeth Baynham I work with ExoGeni but why is the leader of the Flood here ?"

"When I heard about the recent Geth attack I diverted one of my ships to intercept the attack that's why we are here, but I most know what brought the Geth here ?"

Lizbeth looked at Edgar for a solid minute fumbling withthe answer. "It must be.. the Thorian it's the only reason they could be here."

"What's the Thorian Lizbeth ?" Edgar asked looking at her. "Is it what the Geth are after is it a weapon ?"

"What !? no, no, it's a ancient sentient plant that's existed on feros for thousands of years, ExoGeni discovered it and we been researching it for some time now."

"Hmm interesting I wonder what connects this Thorian to Geth, Lizbeth my Vorcha will escort you back to the colony in the meantime."

"Wait before I go here take this, it's my security clearance into ExoGeni from their you can make you way up to the Geth ship as it's docked with building itself."

Edgar waved for his Vorcha to escort Lizbeth back to the colony while he made his way further into ExoGeni alone from this point on, much of the building had been collapsed or half caved in do to the Geth attack. Edgar knew the Geth wouldn't give up the building easily but he had other things in mind for the Geth within this building even for their cruiser knowing these Geth served Saren but what if they simply "switched sides" he thought to himself. Sneaking further within he came across a Krogan yelling at a V.I. program trying to get information, getting up behind the Krogan quickly Edgar rammed his hand through the Krogans chest with ease and kicked him off as he accessed the V.I. with Lizbeths security clearance. The V.I. program had ignited to life as it began spilling all the secrets about what ExoGeni Corp had been doing with the Thorian, along with using the colony of Zhu's Hope as lab rats to see what sort of control the Thorian exerts over the colonists Edgar was disgusted by this learning this was what the colonists we're being used for by their own company. Edgar learned all he could about the Thorian with what he had gathered and now knowing the colonists were under the control of the creature he used his connection with his Newborns to order them along with his Vorcha to secure the colonists and lock them up till he returned back to the colony but he ordered for his Newborns to not harm the colonists no matter what but knock them unconcious.

* * *

Edgar went further up through the ExoGeni building locating several Geth patrols along with the anchors that held the Geth cruiser in place but he noticed two Geth Primes nearby and separated from the other Geth this would prove a very beneficial in fracturing Sarens army further. Managing to sneak behind both Geth Primes he placed his hands on both units and infected them with a very nifty trick that was used by the Gravemind, the Logic Plague as he infected them with this he saw as the other Geth soldiers began to short circuit and the coloring of their eyes changed from a bright blue to an almost dark luminescent green, taking his hands off the Geth Primes they turned to him and simply said "Ally" this made Edgar smirk in joy. Edgar gave orders to the Geth to withdraw from Feros entirely and return to the Geth that serve Saren Arterius to spread the Logic Plague through their ranks, Edgar watched as the Geth returned to their ship and departed from the planet entirely to spread his influence to the Geth who served Saren now all that remained was to find the Thorian get what Saren came here for.

A small Flood transport craft picked up and returned Edgar to Zhu's Hope upon arriving he saw his Newborns and Vorcha forces facing off against several dozen strange dark humanoid creatures, Edgar dropped from the shuttle killing several of the creatures with ease and had commanded for his Vorcha to hold the line at any cost while he went to deal with the Thorian. Unsealing the way to the the Thorian Edgar made his way down while his Newborns covered the entrance to prevent the creatures from coming down after him, coming to a large opening he saw the massive creature first hand the Thorian it was large dark green bulbous tentacle plant with several large growth tendrils keeping it linked to the walls surrounding the inner chamber. Moving closer to the creature it reacted to Edgar's presence and in response spewed forth a single green Asari something Edgar had never seen before, the Asari moved closer and spoke to Edgar directly.

"You who have silenced stars and civilizations what do you want, why come and scurry like the others above ?"

Edgar wasn't afraid as he moved forward. "I've come looking for Saren Arterius, I need to know why he came here was it for you ?" he asked. "Or was it for something you had ?"

"The one known as Saren came here, trades were made but he sought to betray and silence the old growth now you have come to do the same."

"I came here to find what Saren took from you afterward is up to you, do you understand that old growth."

The Asari raised her gun to Edgar. "No more will the old growth listen to those who scurry above."

Edgar rolled his eyes in annoyance as his hand extended into several tendrils he eviscerated the Asari with ease and had rushed forward at the Thorian smirking, upon landing on it his hand turned into several wriggling tendrils and punctured into the Thorian causing it screech out in pain. This allowed Edgar to not only infect the Thorian but siphon it's memories and everything the Thorian had ever seen throughout it's lifespan soon he saw images of Saren Arterius and the woman who was with him it was Matriarch Benezia, Liara's mother she was working with Saren digging further he soo absorbed that which Saren came here for a power known to the ancient Protheans the Cipher. Removing his tendrils from the Thorian he jumped back as the creature began to lose support as Edgar had infected it, this caused it to begin to die he watched as the Thorian collapsed into the darkness of the shaft below as he could hear it's final screeches of life leave as it fell. Edgar turned to see the Asari who attacked him walk up to him wounded but she wasn't green skinned like the others but blue she nearly collapsed as Edgar reached out and kept her from falling he looked into her eyes and told her to rest, he carried her out of the Thorian chamber and back up to the colony.

Edgar watched as the colonists gathered around thanking him for setting them free from the Thorians control he gave the Asari woman over to the colonists to take care of as he and his Newborns and Vorcha left the colony and returned to his dreadnaught waiting above. Edgar set up a call to the SSV Normandy so he could speak with Shepard at once about what he found as this would help her most certainly.

"Edgar I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, I guess this isn't a social call ?"

"No unfortunately it isn't commander, I have uncovered Saren's co-conspirator it is Matriarch Benezia she is one of most powerful biotics the Asari."

Shepard rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Well I thought this was hard enough dealing with just Saren but now an Asari Matriarch... Liara won't like this one bit."

"So you found her ?" Edgar said with abit of worry in his tone. "Thank goodness I don't know how far Benezia has fallen but what I do know is she won't be the only Asari in league with Saren."

"What do you mean by that Edgar ?" she asked worried. "Do you believe other matriarchs have taken to his cause ?"

"No, Asari Commandos Benezia has been known to have an entourage of commandos with her at all times as I have recently encountered one."

"Jeez, well we have Liara's assistance along with yours we will capture them both soon Edgar."

"Yes indeed, also I have discovered something that will aid in interrupting the visions you had when you touched the beacon on Eden Prime send me your current location and I will be their shortly."

"Alright and I shall inform my crew to expect your arrival soon, Shepard out."

Shepard ended the call and looked to the galaxy mapping system and back to the rest of her crew members as she knew things were bad with Saren out their with an army of Geth, an unknown type of warship now an Asari matriarch who has sided with him along with her own commandos just how far would this go in the end. Shepard soon received an incoming message from The Council saying it was an urgent matter that Shepard needed to speak with them at once, heading into the briefing room the holo-images of Sparatus, Tevos, and Valern ignited to life as they appeared to Shepard.

"Councilors you said it was urgent ?" Shepard asked puzzling.

Tevos was the first to speak. "Yes indeed commander, it would seem we received an important data pack from the Speaker of the Flood about Matriarch Benezia and that she is currently on Noveria as of this moment."

"Yes Councilor, Edgar has given us invaluable information on Saren and the weapons at his disposal he has proven alot to me and my crew."

Sparatus grew impatient and spoke out. "No ! the thing is more a threat then Saren ever could pose besides what if the informaton given to you is fraudulent or the very least misleading"

Valern chimmed in. "What Councilor Sparatus is trying to say is be careful around the Flood especially their leader, we don't know his true motivations he's the most enigmatic being we have come across."

"It is in the best interest of the whole galactic community that you keep a close eye on him we think he has his own agenda upon Saren's capture."

Sparatus spoke up. "You will ensure the safety of the whole galaxy, the Flood are a grave threat to us all Shepard you must report his every word and action to us so we can judge what best course to take."

Shepard hesitated but clenched her fist in anger as she ordered Joker to cut the communication link with the Council as she didn't want to hear anymore from them on this matter, she walked out and back to the galaxy map only to hear Joker bring up that the Flood dreadnaught just arrived right above them and that meant Edgar would be aboard shortly. Shepard and her whole team met up on the bridge and watched as Edgar came aboard alone and greeted Shepard then saw Liara and gave her a tight hug, Shepard saw as Edgar whispered in her ear something but it was to low to hear but she could see Liara slightly tear up at what he said but both smiled at each other as she and Edgar went to the meeting room once everyone had gathered Edgar began to explain what he had learned while he was gone.

"From what I learned from the Thorian it would seem the Cipher is a way to understand the Prothean beacons without losing conciousness."

Shepard chimed in. "So how exactly do I get to use the Cipher so I can understand the visions ?"

"Simple much like how the Asari meld with other races I can do the same but through a more simple process but I must warn you of what you might see in my mind."

"Let's do this then, we need to stop Saren and we don't have the time to be cautious about this."

Shepard and Edgar stood opposite of each other as the rest of the crew watched Edgar place his fingers on each side of Shepards head and his eyes became a bright orange soon Shepards eyes rolled back as she began to see what Edgar showed her. Darkness had swallowed Shepard and Edgar as the room had faded into darkness, she stood their alone looking around the darkness for Edgar her own voice revirberated off the endless darkness as she walked forth looking for a way out of this strange place. The walking felt like hours then days but soon she could hear childrens laughter she followed it till she saw several strange alien like children wave for her to follow them which she did till she arrived in a open field grass field they pulled her by her hands to follow only for them to begin to scream as she looked up as a horrifying beast erupted from the earth below.

Shepard looked on as the large snake like growth consumed and decayed the land around it causing it to grow larger and larger till the growth that surrounded it began to consume the children next to her they screamed for her to help but she stepped back horrified till the growth began to consume her from the feet up slowly. The massive grotesque beast looked at Shepard directly and spoke a single thing to her as it ate away at her "This is not your grave but you are welcome in it."

The growth reached her arms before she felt someone reach out to her and she saw as Edgar pulled her out of the nightmarish landscape she found herself in and was transported with Edgar to a small piece of land on some ancient field long forgotten to time, she breathed in heavily as what she just experienced felt to real to imagine.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Shepard, but I did warn you of what you might be forced to see." Edgar said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "They are memories of those who have been placed inside of me."

"Y-You ... the voices I could hear so many screaming for help to many to count how can you handle it ?"

"I've had centuries to control the memories inside my mind all those the Flood consumed over the millenium now reside in me a single conduit serving as both a lock and key to what it was before me."

Shepard was horrified to learn this knowing now the Flood aren't a race of people but a singular collective conciousness that absorbs others to add to it's own with those peoples memories and experiences added to the Flood as a whole. Edgar looked away from Shepard knowing that look she had, but he knew it didn't matter now anymore as he began showing her images and clearing them up from the vision Shepard had from the beacon of Eden Prime, seeing the deaths of the Protheans and forth and a blurred image of the Reapers. The connection ended with Shepard stumbling back slightly but being grabbed by Edgar to keep her from falling Shepard looked at Edgar and finally understood, she walked out of the room without saying much of a word to anyone and had told Joker to set a course for Noveria.

Edgar looked at the others but they walked past without saying nothing not out of hate or disdain but out of worry as they don't exactly know what Shepard had seen to make her go so deathly silent on the matter, Edgar knew this would possibly be a problem in the future and he would hope he could apologize to Shepard when the time was right to do so.

 **Hey everyone wanna apologize in advance for being gone on this long hiatus, as I have been working alot recently plus working with my pal on side fanfic project ideas for future stories following Grave Effect is finished so I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter also would like everyones opinion on what sort of crossover you all would wanna see after Grave Effect is finished leave me PM for what you would like to see.**


	13. Chapter 13 Arrival On Noveria

Chapter 13: Arrival on Noveria

The Normandy flew through the heavy blizzard that battered across the Noveria till finally reaching the docking bay which clamped the ship down firmly for inspection, on the inside of the Normandy Edgar was seen talking with Shepard about something but the others of the crew couldn't make out what they we're saying to one another.

"I just don't understand how you can have that much shit in your head without going insane from it is all I'm saying."

"It's not so simple as that Shepard when I first accepted my situation I couldn't handle it at first I nearly lost myself in a drowing ocean of voices... you almost when you begin to drown with the rest you.. almost feel at peace."

Shepard's green eyes went wide with surprise at that."You mean you wanted to be lost in that with the others in your head ?"

Edgar layed his head against the cold metal of the ships deck. "Yes for awhile I did, but I remembered why I chose to fight for control of what I am so I could make the galaxy a better place for all to live in no matter what, much like what you do."

Shepard smiled for the briefest of moments and spoke. "I understand and I do want to apologize for how I reacted toward you after you showed me the Cipher and the images from the Grave- I mean your mind leaked into my own."

Edgar smiled back and patted Shepards shoulder. "It's ok, plus I wanted you to get a good impression of me not one of a monster walking on two legs."

Soon Joker came over the intercom to both Shepard and Edgar. "Commander we've reached Noveria, I would most certainly recommend dressing warmly besides Edgar of course after all I think that guy is always naked basically."

"Remind me again why I haven't broken your helmsman in two Shepard ?"

Joker came back over the comm. "Because of my charming wit and personality, also brittle bone disease remember."

Edgar rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yep that most certainly would be the reason, anyway we should get going Shepard."

Shepard, Edgar, Ashley and Garrus headed out from the Normandy airlock and were soon met by a security team led by a Captain Matsuo who had told them to halt and to relinquish their weapons which Shepard and the team raised their weapons in response, while Edgar stood back and watched in amusement. Finally as the standoff came to a quick end with a voice over an intercom allowing them through as their clearance had been authorized fully just in time before things got ugly. Edgar followed behind Shepard and Garrus while Ashley stood and walked at an equal pace as Edgar as it appeared she wanted to have a conversation with Edgar on something ever since he came aboard the Normandy.

Edgar looked at Ashley noticing she kept staring at him."Yes could I help you with something Chief Williams ?"

"You know you haven't aged a day since the old vids right ?" She asked hitting his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that Williams ?" Edgar asked confused not knowing what she meant

"Haha maybe appearances don't change but it looks like memory does old man, you remember a man by the name of General Williams ?" she asked hitting his shoulder.

"Ohh yes I do, my goodness how could I forget him... wait are you ?" Edgar asked shocked but happy.

"Yea it's me little Ash Williams haha." she said hugging Edgar tightly. "I'm happy you remember me old man."

Edgar smiled and was surprised this was the same Ashley Williams he met years ago when she was a child as she had changed alot from her childhood photos.

"You've grow alot since I last saw you Ashley, I take it the family has been doing well since I last saw them ?" Edgar asked as they continued walking. "I remember when your dad would always question and joke about me somehow being half squid haha."

The memories were cut short as they had all arrived at the office of Administrator Anoleis to get the access they need to reach Peak 15 where Matriarch Benezia was located, but this was quickly shot down by Anoleis which annoyed Shepard and Edgar greatly. Edgar decided to take the opportunity to look around Port Hanshan and investigate even meeting a Turian by the name of Lorik Qui'in on the second floor next to the bar as both strike up a converstation. Qui'in explained his current predicament regarding Anoleis and how he is being accused by him that he's corrupt but actually it's Anoleis who's shady and corrupt, Edgar explains to Qui'in he needs to reach Peak 15 so both agree on a deal Edgar gets the proof on Anoleis to Qui'in and in return Qui'in will give him his pass to reach Peak 15. Edgar shakes Qui'in's hand and went onto the Synthetic Insights building to find the evidence Qui'in needed against Anoleis, upon reaching the building through an elevator he was meeted by several of Hashan Security who were looting the place, Edgar simply smirked as he took out the four security officers with ease as they opened fire but the bullets barely fazed him.

Finishing off the last of the security force and making his way to Qui'ins office to recover the data which was easily located as it was locked away in a small safe that was bypassed with no problem. Edgar walked out from the office being attacked by several more of the security force but had them quickly dispatched leaving behind a bloody mess in his wake, upon returning to Qui'in he was greeted by the sight of Shepard and the others as they had also been sent to speak with Qui'in about giving the evidence over to an official by the name of Parasini to expose Anoleis of his corruption. Edgar tossed the data to Qui'in who showed much gratitude to Edgar for retrieving it while it was Shepard who used her persuasion to get Qui'in to reveal the information to Parasini, he went on from the bar and headed to meet with Parasini to hand over the information.

Edgar looked to Shepard and smiled. "Well least I'm not the only one who can get people to do the right thing I see nice work."

"Yea well, you gotta be more then just a simple soldier and pull the trigger words are as a powerful as a bullet Edgar."

"Hmm yes indeed." Edgar said smiling.

Edgar followed closely behind Shepard and the others as they had made their way to a garage to reach the Peak 15 research facility, the mako rushed forth from the garage and into the heavy ice storms of Noveria to reach their destination and what lied ahead no one knew for sure even Edgar himself wasn't sure what was at this facility.

/Flood-Council Border Line/ Ismar Frontier

Along the fringes of the Ismar Frontier several large Turian dreadnaughts manned the border line fringe of space that separated Flood Space from Outer Council Space was one of what most humans would call one shot at the wrong side and it's war. This day however was one that would not be of war but one of diplomacy as the Council had arrived with a small protection fleet aboard the Destiny Ascension to discuss trade with the Speaker of the Flood who spoke as Edgars voice and will in his place, a single space station was placed at the border line between both sides. The Council themselves disembarked the Destiny Ascension and boarded the station with an armed escort to keep the Council safe, while on the other side of the large circular room stood the Speaker in his adorned green robes and large encased metallic glass helmet that no one could see past as it was pitch black. Sparatus and Tevos had never truly agreed on much together but one thing they could agree upon was the unsettling movements and almost inhuman way the Speaker spoke about other races or even how he regarded the Council themselves. The Councilors took their seats as the Speaker itself sat down opposite to them, activating his omni-tool the Speaker transferred the demands that Edgar had wanted implemented by the time of his return from journeying Shepard and her crew aboard the Normandy.

Sparatus was the first to speak up in anger. "You want us to remove our blockade patrol fleet from the Krogan DMZ !"

"Yes indeed we do, Edgar has dealings to make with the Krogan of Tuchanka." The Speaker said continuing. "As you can see we can't with your fleet in the way and Edgar wishes to avoid unneeded bloodshed."

Tevos chimmed in next. "We are unable to accept these terms unfortunetly, Edgar must understand the predicament he is placing the galaxy itself in."

"The thing we understand is your constant fear of what you can't control, but he doesn't fear you and we expect you to honor the treaty and allow us to aid those who want our help."

The Councilors looked to one another and shook their heads not agreeing to the terms Edgar had the Speaker place forward, with this they left the Speaker alone in the metting room. Sending forth what occured to Edgar for him to read at a later date once he returned or had a moment to know what happened, the Speaker left the station aboard his ship and traveled back into Flood space to report this to Vitana as well.

* * *

/Peak 15 Research Facility/ Noveria

Geth bodies littered the hallways of the facility of Peak 15 as Shepard and the others made their way through the facility, while Edgar awaited Shepard to finish helping a doctor who needed an antidote for a sickness that was affecting several of the patients within the station. Edgar headed to a room just opposite and was stopped by a Volus who said "Your here about them aren't you ?" Edgar walked over to the Volus curious what he meant by that, looking down at the Volus and began to speak to him about what he meant by that.

"I take it you know something about the creatures hmm ?" Edgar said but he already knew what the creatures were.

"Their Rachni, we found an egg on an abandoned warship and brought it back to life."

"Hmm yes Rachni, I take it this egg was found somewhere close to one of their old homeworlds wasn't it ?"

The Volus looked at Edgar puzzled. "Yes... but how did you know that ?"

"Cause I was present during many of those exoduses, so tell me where is the queen ?" Edgar said grabbing the Volus arm.

"Somewhere in the hot labs I would imagine, an Asari had passed through their recently saying she had something to find."

* * *

Edgar looked toward the hot labs entrance and walked off to look for a way in till Shepard came back it appeared the doors were locked down but this didn't stop him as he tore the door open causing the lockdown to bust away easily. He proceeded inside alone while hoping to find Benezia and hopefully confront her before Shepard and the others did, along the way through the hot labs many Rachni warriors stood between Edgar and Benezia but this would not slow his progress to reach her as he slaughtered his way through the labs with ease. Edgar passed through one further door and upon entering he saw the figure of Benezia standing before him and she spoke but he could feel her words were not her own, something inside her was making her speak these things.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in Creation. To shape a life to turn it toward happiness or despair."

Edgar stepped forth looking at Benezia with slight confusion. "Benezia this isn't you, you wouldn't harm Liara listen to me."

Benezia remained emotionless as she turned away. "Her children were meant to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies."

Edgar moved further within the lab and continued. "Benezia... Saren is just using you and once he's done he will discard you. Liara is waiting for you come back to her."

Benezia radiated with biotics as she turned to face him. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter what you say or bring into this confortation Edgar."

Edgar saw the cold dead look within her eyes and knew. "I can't let you leave with the Rachni Benezia you understand that."

She smirked for the first time and responded with confidence. "I'm sure you have faced many Asari before but my commandos will end you here and now.. least slow you down."

Benezia unleashed a wave of biotic power onto Edgar stopping him nearly in his tracks but quickly recovering he launched himself forward as multiple Asari commandos unleashed a barrage of bullets onto him. Quickly taking out two of the commandos he rushed toward Benezia but she unleashed her biotics fully eviscerating parts of Edgars body only for the wounds and large tears to quickly heal. He used his tendrils to lash out at her and using his enhanced strength managed to reach at her slicing her stomach with his tendrils but it wasn't enough as she used biotics to slam him into the ground and push him over a nearby railing. Edgar quickly recovered as Benezia launched at him as she did, Edgar's tendrils launched forward and impaled Benezia in her gut. Benezia's eyes went wide and looked down to her wound but she looked back to Edgar not with anger or the cold uncaring stance she had before but one of relief and thanks, she reached out touching Edgar's cheek within a instant their minds connected and Benezia stood before him but she acted different much kinder and gentler toward him then before.

Edgar walked toward her and spoke. "Benezia what happened to you, what is going on ?"

Benezia's face changed from one of happiness to a sadness that one should never feel. "We don't have long Edgar, Saren's indoctrination is strong I can only resist it for so long."

"It's gunna be ok I'll get you some medi-gel." he said trying awaken from the melding

"No.. no time listen Sovereign, Saren's flagship is a ship of incedible size but... it's power is something beyond what I expected when I tried to turn Saren from his path of destruction."

Edgar listened intently. "Go on Benezia I'm listening."

"The ship itself turns you to Saren's cause with a subtleness unlike any other, he sent me to Noveria to find the Mu Relay it's postion was lost thousands of years ago."

"How could a relay been lost ?" Edgar asked.

"Nearly four thousand years ago a star went supernova, the shockwave itself propelled out of it's system but without damaging it."

"So Saren needs the location of this relay but for what purpose, but I take it he found the relay ?"

"Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that particular region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay." She continued on with her explanation. "The Rachni themselves can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers."

Edgar listened and allowed her to finish. "I took the location of the relay from the queens mind. I was not gentle."

Edgar reached out to her and comforted her. "It's not your fault Benezia, you can't blame yourself for what he did to you."

"I should have been stronger.. I failed my people, I failed Liara.. please promise me you'll keep my daughter safe from Saren don't let her end up like me Edgar."

"I... I promise Benezia, I'll find Saren and stop him ok." he said letting go of Benezia.

"Here Edgar, take my knowledge of the Mu Relays location and please tell Liara... how much I love her and how she always made me proud."

Edgar had awoken from the medling with Benezia, looking down to see she had passed on from this world with a smile on her face this had shown to Edgar she died not with grief or anger in heart but with solace and peace in her mind. The moment was soon cut short as Shepard had arrived in the room with Garrus and Ashley securing it and Shepard seeing Edgar holding the now dead Matriarch Benezia in his arms, she walked over placing her hand on his shoulder as she could see he was slightly upset over her death.

"Edgar... what happened ?" Shepard asked looking down at him as his eyes were fixated on Benezia's lifeless body.

"A bright and brilliant star ended before it's time..." he layed her gently on the cold metal of the lab floor as he recovered himself.

Above on the second floor Garrus called out. Commander, Edgar you both should come up and see this !"

Both had quickly joined up with Garrus and Ashley on the second floor room and at the center they saw it a living breathing Rachni Queen possibly the last of it's kind, the creature looked to the four humanoids and screeched at them. Edgar was the first to step forth but the others drew their weapons at an Asari corpse who had gotten up and walked up to Edgar and spoke in multiple distored voices Edgar told them to wait as he needed to hear what this Asari corpse had to say about.

"This one... serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces... your musics are of hunger."

Edgar knew what the Queen meant by that but paid it no mind. "Yes I heard that once before... a very long time ago."

"No... you have transcended your old notes and have changed from hunger to longing for something beyond your reach."

"I've tried to be better then when I first met your people all those centuries ago."

"Yes.. your song proves truth to this, when we cried for freedom you saved what you could... when all others could not hear our song."

Shepard stepped in and spoke. "Edgar do you know this Rachni ?"

"No, but the other queens I came across during the Rachni Wars met me I managed to save three of them from control and took them to my homeworld."

Shepard was slightly shocked learning this but Garrus had something to say. "Impossible theirs no way he could have been their during the war... could it ?"

Edgar looked to Garrus and the others. "I've been in this galaxy a long time Vakarian, I've seen more then my fair share of bloodshed and to know war isn't the answer to every problem."

The Queen continued to speak. "What will you do with us... will you set us free or will we return to the silence once more ?"

Edgar looked to the Queen then to the others. "Shepard how much do you trust me ?"

"Enough... why do you ask ?" Shepard said not liking how he said his question.

"I'm going to let the Rachni Queen go... it's necessary for them to survive do you understand."

Garrus was the first to speak up. "You mean to release the Rachni !? that's madness what happens if they try to overrun the galaxy again and what if they decide to betray you ?"

Ashley spoke up next. "Garrus is right we don't know what will happen if these bugs get off world, besides their's acid tanks above her pin you open those up and shes fried good."

"I won't be responsible for the genocide of an individual who had no hand in the Rachni Wars, she's not like the others Shepard you have to believe me on this."

Shepard was hesistant to speak on the matter. "I think... I think we need to consult with the Council on this matter it isn't our place to decide what's right and what's wrong. I wasn't their during the wars so I don't know."

"Shepard look me in the eye and tell me could you commit genocide on this innocent creature ?"

Shepard looked Edgar dead in the eye and responded almost coldly. "Could you Edgar ?"

Edgar was somewhat shocked at her response but he knew that she knew he could be capable of doing it if it meant the survival of the rest of the galaxy should the Rachni destroy the rest of the other galactic civilizations. Edgar stepped back and looked at the Queen and pressed his hand up against the glass feeling her emotions and all the memories she felt from her birth to this very moment, the fear of being caged, the pain of losing her children as they cried out for guidance and direction and now to this moment fearing yet accepting if her kind would have to fade away once more into history.

Edgar spoke up in resistance. "No I won't allow this Queen to perish at the hands of those who fear the past and I will not await the judgement of a fearful Council to dictate life do you understand Shepard."

Shepard nodded and spoke. "Alright, that's all you had to say. Garrus, Ash go on ahead and I'll be with you both shortly alright."

Garrus and Ash spoke in unison. "Understood Commander."

"Edgar... I don't what it's like for you to be what you are to be able to feel everything we humans can't... but what I do know is if you make this choice you have to live to accept the consequences that come with it."

* * *

Edgar looked to her and spoke calmly. "I've said that to myself the moment I chose to accept a deal with the devil... and I'll accept any consequence if it means they get a second chance, we all deserve another chance at life."

Shepard smiled at Edgar and went on ahead to clear out the rest of the rabid Rachni with Garrus and Ash, while Edgar broke free the Rachni Queen and get her out of the research facility and onto a ship somewhere far from here. Edgar knew in his mind this was the best and only chance for a better galaxy as he still felt guilt over what happened to the Krogan with the genophage and the near extinction of the Rachni but he knew this would be the best chance at saving a species from death. Edgar had contacted Vitana through his connection with her to arrive over Noveria for the transportation of something very valuable and he made sure she needed to get here quickly. Vitana had felt Edgar's message and had arrived in orbit around Noveria within several minutes, she took a large personal carrier shuttle down to retrieve what Edgar needed off planet. Using her connection she felt out and found him rather easy with a rather small Rachni Queen, she quickly landed and waved toward him winking this caused him to roll his eyes in amusement as he had the queen board up onto the carrier.

Vitana had greeted Edgar with a suprise kiss and smiled. "Well if you needed a pick up this badly I would have joined ya on your little journey."

Edgar coughed abit not expecting that. "Well... next time I'll be sure to send you an invitation then shall I Vitana.. hmph"

She smiled and kissed him once more and took the Rachni Queen aboard the shuttle and headed back up to the Flood ship to take the queen somewhere safe, Edgar heard the explosions from the facility it appeared Shepard had set off the bomb to clean out the remaining Rachni so it was his time to head back to Shepard and the others.

/S.S.V. Normandy/ Three Hours Later

Shepard, Edgar and the others had gotten back aboard the Normandy and departed from the planet, Joker called up to Shepard that the Council wanted to speak to her about the situation that happened on Noveria along with information they had received about Saren. She went to the meeting room and saw the holo-images of the Council spring to life and had begun to talk about the report Shepard sent to them about what happened on Noveria.

Tevos was the first to speak. "Commander is this report truly correct you found Rachni on Noveria ?"

Before she could speak Sparatus spoke with anger. "And Edgar released the Queen !?" he said furiously. "Why didn't you stop him, for spirits sake what if he gains control and uses them against us !"

Valern spoke up next. "What Sparatus is trying to say is, are you sure it was truly wise to allow Edgar to release the Rachni Queen after all we don't know what state the Rachni are truly in."

Shepard finally spoke. "Councilors I had offered to Edgar to allow you to pass judgement on the issue of the Rachni but he protested saying you... would have the Rachni Queen killed."

Tevos spoke as she rubbed her head fringes. "That is absurd we would never commit genocide on a lone Queen, plus we are just worried of what reprecussions this will have that is all."

"Indeed, how many generations till the Rachni overrun the galaxy once more, the Flood are bad enough but an army of Rachni." Sparatus said. "You better hope this doesn't come back on us Shepard or we all will pay the price."

Valern spoke up once more. "Commander we have other things to inquire about on your mission, such as we have learned that a group of our STG have gone missing."

"What was their last known location ?" Shepard asked curiously

Sparatus spoke now. "The STG were last seen on Virmire, it appears thye found a research base from which Saren is working out along with dozens of Krogan and Geth."

"I understand I'll set a course for Virmire immedietly at once." Shepard says about to end the call.

"One last thing Commander, if Edgar becomes a threat to your mission to take down Saren you have full sanction by us to take him out is that understood." Sparatus said.

Shepards eyes went wide, not knowing truly what to say to such a demand by the Council and the only thing she could say in that moment was yes to the order, the Council was pleased with her response after this they ended the transmission with the Normandy leaving Shepard alone in the quiet briefing room. She looked down clenching her fist in anger and smashed the console thinking how stupid she was for even saying yes to such an order even being a newly added Spectre she felt this order was to high to ask for by the Council. On the other side of the door Edgar could hear the whole conversation his eyes glowed a deep yellow as he pulled back from the wall of the briefing room, sending out a signal to his Flood warships Edgar would ensure if he was truly betrayed he would have not only the Flood Fleet but the Vorcha Fleet to engage with Citadel forces should this happen.

Edgar returned to the cargo hold and waited their till they would arrive on Virmire, and on that day two things would happen someone would meet their end on this world and the other would be a turning of sides loyalists become traitors and chaos would be ensured across the planet of Virmire.

* * *

 **Authors Note - Hey guys so sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter done, I've been so focused with work and idea's for new fanfics for star wars and so forth but I do hope you all enjoy this chapter I know a few things were skipped over like alot of the side missions that happened on Noveria but sorry I wasn't gunna cover that stuff only the actual important bits.**

 **But I hope this chapter is great for ya guys and like I said leave a review and if theirs anything wrong lemme know or if ya have an opinion leave one on the story ok :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Assault On Virmire

Chapter 14: Assault On Virmire

The Normandy made a quick approach across Virmire as it descended, Joker had alerted Shepard he had picked up several signals from the STG teams along with scans that showed several AA guns in place around the facility. Joker stated he would get the Mako in close for a drop but he would have to wait for Shepard to get those guns offline before they could land anywhere close by to the STG camp. Shepard took Garrus and Wrex with her to handle taking out the AA guns while the others remained aboard the Normandy till it was time to head out, Edgar went to the cockpit to speak with Joker as he manuevered the Normandy.

"Seems alot different from up here doesn't it ?" Joker said as he continued his manuevers.

Edgar looked down at Joker and spoke. "What do you mean different from up here ?"

"Ya know... space seeing planets from orbit I never get tired of it, what about you ?"

Edgar smiled as he looked out at the view. "No... even after all this time I still find it beautiful beyond anything I could ever imagine."

"Yea, hell when I got the chance to fly this was one of the first things I was excited about seeing everything from up here."

"I know that feeling, when I got my chance to see space... it was when he had to fight a war we thought we would lose.. hell we almost did but one man saved us."

Joker looked back up at Edgar. "Hell must be a powerful guy if he won a war you thought ya'll would lose."

Edgar smiled and spoke. "Yea I didn't know his real name but the name many knew him by was the Master Chief, he stopped the Covenant from wiping out humanity."

As both Joker and Edgar continued their conversation Shepard had came over the comm and informed them it was finally safe to land the Normandy at the Salarian camp. She sent the coordinates for the location and had told them they would meet them their with mako, Joker made a quick joke about least not needing to backtrack to which Edgar knew that one and laughed abit about it as he walked off to get ready to meet up with Shepard and the others. The Normandy landed quite fast and with it Edgar, Kaidan, Ashley, Liara and Tali all made their way off the ship and met up Shepard and the others. Edgar could see the STG team up ahead hanging by the mako while Shepard was busy talking to the leader of the team by the name of Kirrahe, Edgar could over hear them talking about Saren and how this was his base of operations deciding to get involved walked over along with Wrex who heard about Saren breeding an army of Krogan.

Wrex raised his hand in anger as he responded. "We are not a mistake !" Wrex said as he walked off.

"What's going on ?" Edgar said curiously.

"Kirrahe and his team learned that Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage, and they plan to destroy it to stop it from Saren making a Krogan army." Shepard said with hints of sadness in her eyes.

"Interesting hmm, are we really sure Saren found a way to cure the Krogan I mean what if he's just bluffing."

Kirrahe stepped into the converstation. "We are certain of this my advance team recorded these images first hand, but I'm more concerned with your Krogan friend will he be a problem."

Shepard looked to Wrex as he blasted at several birds. "I'll have a word with him, he'll come around I know it."

Edgar grabbed ahold of Shepard needing her to hear what he had to say. "Listen just... take it easy on Wrex ok, he's seen and been through alot more then you know Shepard it's best to be gentle yet firm with him ok."

She simply nodded and agreed with Edgar on this approach as she walked over to speak with him, Edgar could see Ashley was arming her weapon as if she was preparing for something to go down between Shepard and Wrex. Shepard and Wrex had it out with each other each went about explaining their reasons for wanting to keep the cure and the other for wanting to destroy it, Edgar simply watched this happen as he chose not to intervene cause he felt if he did it could make things possibly more worse then they already were as tensions were high enough already.

"Then tell me Shepard why exactly shouldn't I just take the cure to save my people !" Wrex said in anger, getting up in her face. "My people are dying slowly I won't let them die for something we have already paid for ten times over."

"Wrex don't you get it this cure isn't your peoples salvation, it's a tool to enslave your people to Saren's will if he brought this cure to your people what makes you think they wouldn't follow his lead."

Wrex looked into Shepards eyes furious as raged filled his heart and mind, he walked off from the argument knowing he had to agree with her on this cause he knew Saren would be labeled a hero of the Krogan if he brought this cure to them. Wrex agreed with Shepard but as he did he ensured he would be the one who gets to kill Saren personally to which she was fine with a hundred percent, Edgar however was relieved Wrex stood down from doing something stupid that may cost his life. Edgar walked over to speak with Wrex and hoped he could say something to help ease him as Kirrahe spoke about about holding the line and so forth.

"Wrex ?" Edgar asked as he approached the bitter looking Krogan.

"What do you want Edgar, I'm not in the mood for a talk." He said as he fired his shotgun.

"Wrex I know how hard it is to let go of what you're people need, but I want you to know I'll help ensure the Krogan people are cured you have my word."

Wrex looked to Edgar not sure what to say as he walked over. "Why would you stick your neck out for us Edgar ?" he asked staring him down. "You have nothing to gain from aiding our people."

"Wrex I've been in this galaxy since the founding of Citadel Council, I witnessed the Rachni Wars first hand." He said looking to the ocean. "I witnessed the rise and fall of the Krogan Rebellion, much of what I've seen has been bloodshed I want to atleast make things right with you're people if I am able."

"If you are really wishing to cure the genophage... then once we find and kill Saren, I wish for you to return to Tuchanka with me together we can unite the Krogan under a united banner."

Edgar gave a sincere smile and shook his hand. "I promise Wrex once this is over we will save you're people you have my word."

Wrex simply grunted and nodded. "Ok well enough with the soft talk ok pal."

Edgar smiled. "You got it Wrex."

Shepard looked on from the side smiling seeing Edgar and Wrex coming to a full agreement and even look like long time friends in her mind, she was happy to see that Wrex could see reason but in the back of her mind she was still worried about the order the Council gave her if Edgar endangered the mission but she knew he wanted to take down Saren as well. The whole team formed up and explained the plan about how they would get into Saren's compound, Edgar meanwhile reached out with his mind feeling dozens of Geth units he came into contact with inside the facility. This would prove useful as he reached out to influence them to infect other Geth within the base, as this would be done Edgar told Shepard and the others he would catch up to them as he would recon the area ahead but this was a lie as he intended to get inside and see if he could catch Saren to learn exactly what he was up to. Shepard gave Edgar a frequency to which they were all tuned to so they could keep in contact during the mission to which he thanked her and rushed off ahead alone to find Saren in secret.

* * *

/Inner Sanctum/ Saren's Compound

Visions rushed through Saren's mind as he analysed everything over and over again looking for something about Sovereign that he could use to gain an edge but nothing it was all the same the fall of the Protheans, and the cycle repeating over and over again with no true hope of ending it. The visions soon faded being replaced by a booming cold logical voice that echoed through his mind like a cold wave of unease and tension that never let go.

"You still seek answers to all that have been answered, it is pointless to seek that which has long since become ash."

Saren looked back. "I know this Sovereign, but I seek knowledge and every angle is better then a simple narrow edge."

"Pointless, the cycle will continue and you will help me in heralding the arrival of the Reapers." Sovereign said in a cold monotone voice. "Do you doubt what the Reapers bring ?"

"No... No I don't, the cycle must continue at all costs I will help ensure the Reapers arrived as you have deemed it so."

"Very well proceed onward once you have reached Ilos, activate the Relay and Ascension can begin for this stagnant galaxy."

"Yes I shall proceed onward with the plan." Saren said looking up as his deep blue mechanical eyes glared with a hint of dark red from what he stared at.

Several alarms soon rang out across the compound as it appeared several groupds began to assault the base, Saren deactivated the communication link with Sovereign while he looked to see what was happening. Several monitors and even communication relays showed STG, the Spectre Shepard, and even the leader of the Flood Edgar was assaulting the base but what was baffling to Saren was his Geth turning on one another and begin killing each other and even opening up all the security locks on the entire compound. Saren looked down to one camera seeing several Geth following Edgar which shocked him the first time he had been truly shocked since finding Sovereign and now it appeared Edgar had gained control of the Geth within the base which should have been impossible. Making his way from his sanctum Saren would deal with Shepard as he knew possibly taking on Edgar would end him before he bring the Reapers back as he knew already Edgar killed both Benezia and the Thorian without any real trouble.

Edgar made his way through the compound without much trouble as the Geth he had infected with the logic plague had sided with him and had been converting other Geth units to his side as they began either killing or infecting others with the plague. Edgar himself looked about as he was soon contacted by Shepard and her team for his current location.

"Shepard I've made it through the compound without much difficulty how are things are you're end ?"

Gunfire could be heard through the comm unit. "Not so well, got Geth breathing down our neck and we are pinned could use some of that Flood super powers ya got right now pal." Shepard said as she fired her gun.

Edgar smiled as he responded. "Don't worry I got something much better on the way just whatever you do don't fire on them when ya see them ok."

"Got it whatever ya say." The comm link cut out as the gunfire continued.

Edgar used his connection to what Geth that were under his control and sent them onward to assist Shepard and her team while he continued alone through the complex till he could find Saren but he had a single Geth unit find any other Geth or even Geth ships to assimilate with and infect those so it would further bog down Saren's efforts to find what he's looking for. Dozens of newly infected Geth rushed through the complex aiding Shepard and the assault team taking out other Geth without restraint while Shepard and everyone couldn't believe what they had seen Geth turning on Geth even Tali was dumbstruck by this, the team moved forward while the rogue Geth took care of Saren's soldiers. Shepard and her team rushed through the compound taking out what little resistance remained of the Geth forces in the main facility, they soon ran into Edgar interrogating an Asari by the name of Rana Thanoptis as he had her by the throat.

Edgar had his fingers placed to her head as he used his other hand to hold her down, her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as he searched her mind and something cold was in her mind he tried peering further but was taken out of it by Shepard looking at him with a questioning look.

"Edgar what the hell is going on !?" Shepard asked looking to the Asari he held.

"I'm searching her mind for anything she might have on Saren, she knows something." Edgar said as he loosened his grip on Rana.

Rana spoke up as her mind came back. "PLEASE ! he won't stop, he's breaking my mind it's so painful it hurts aghh."

"Edgar listen she doesn't know anything just let her go ok, we gotta find Saren."

"Shepard listen I have something here with her, she has something in her mind something even she can't feel herself."

* * *

Shepard looked to Rana then Edgar needing to decide on something soon she looked away as Edgar continued probing Rana's mind, as he probed deeper he felt something cold and dark humming in her mind not something an Asari would think of but cold and alien in nature. As he dug further Rana's mind broke and with it her body as she fell to the floor dead after ripping through her mind, Edgar pointed to the door saying everything Shepard needed to find would be behind that door. Upon entering the room Shepard found a red-holo system at the edge of a nearby massive Prothean Beacon, Shepard walked forth to it and was soon bombarded with more images of the death of the Protheans and soon several distorted images of the Reapers.

As the images faded away Shepard's nose slowly bled which gave her abit of worry but she passed it off as she went up to the large holo-red image that appeared before them both Shepard and her team didn't like where this was possibly going.

A deep Synthetic voiced boomed to life as it spoke. "You are not Saren."

Garrus spoke up aswell. "What is that some sort of V.I. interface ?"

"Rudamentry creatures of flesh and blood. You touch my mind fumbling in ignorance, Incapable of understanding."

Garrus continued to speak. "I don't think this is a V.I. Shepard."

"Their is a realm of existence far beyond your own you cannot imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign !"

Shepard's eyes widened realizing the truth finally as she spoke. "Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual Reaper !"

Sovereign was puzzled by the name before answering in response. "Reaper ? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

Garrus chimed in aswell on the subject. "The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible !"

Sovereign dulled by their questioning responded. "Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die." He continued to spout his view on organics. "We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

Shepard determined and trying to fighten Sovereign spoke up. "There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you ."

Sovereign unimpressed spoke once again. "Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"Cycle ? what cycle ?" Garrus said confused.

Sovereign gave them an answer to it if only vague in reason. "The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. "Sovereign went on. "The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

Shepard confused spoke again to the machine. "Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find them ?"

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire." Sovereign went on. "We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."

Edgar finally spoke up. "They're harvesting your people to advance to the level they need then wiping it all away for new growth over and over again."

Sovereign now spoke to Edgar directly. "Organic you have proved... interesting in my time of watching you. You are unlike other organics you brought forth new technologies yet you horde them to your own kind and allies. You are not on the path we set forth for other races how did accomplish this ?"

"Cause I'm not of your pre-determined plan Sovereign or can I call you by the name that you told to the Geth ?"

Sovereign was silent for a minute before answering. "Nazara is my true name, Saren coined the title Sovereign of his own accord, you organic have raised my interest if only barely I will ensure your kind is harvested first for you are unique."

Shepard spoke again growing impatient. "We will stop you Sovereign, you can't defeat us you understand that !"

Sovereign spoke for the final time giving a warning. "The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom. Your words organic are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

* * *

As the Sovereign faded away several massive explosions went off and Joker called in telling everyone that Sovereign was heading straight for them, Edgar looked to everyone and heard them talking about setting a nuke off in the compound which was insane but efficient. Telling Shepard and the others he would catch up Edgar leapt out from a hole in the facility and made his way out to regroup with others in the breeding facility who were gunna place the nuke their. Edgar jumped across the rooftops making his way across the way to the location the normandy was landing at so the bomb could be placed, along the way he could see Saren on a large gravity board heading their as well to keep him from deactivating the bomb. Saren threw several biotic barrages overhead from his hoverboard toward Shepard keeping her pinned as he showed a hint of being both impressed yet annoyed at the same time at her.

"This has been an Impressive diversion, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced the Salarians and rogue geth your friend Edgar infected were the real threat." He spouted out as he continued. "Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't understand what's really at stake."

Shepard only answered with a single thought in her mind. "Why are you doing this ?"

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped." He said as spoke more. "Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed."

Overhead Edgar listened in on the conversation from a safe distance as Saren continued to prattle on about the Protheans and Reapers, as this happened Edgar sent a signal for all Geth under his influence to evacuate the planet as he heard Kaidan was going to set the bomb off.

Saren spoke on. "Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders ? Would the Protheans still exist ?" He asked with his own thoughts blinding him. "Is submission not preferable to extinction ?"

Shepard determined to make Saren see the truth spoke. "Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live ?"

Saren still determined spoke his mind. "Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win." Saren said pointing this out. "But if we work with the Reapers... if we make ourselves useful think how many lives could be spared."

Shepard closed her eyes not believing that Saren truly believed in this genocidal cause to aid possibly the most dangerous race in the known galaxy.

"Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"You're just like every other poor bastard in this place. A tool Sovereign can use, then cast aside."

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace." Saren said as he showed his will could be stronger. "Sovereign needs me to find the conduit. My mind is still my own... for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

"Sovereign is manipulating you and you don't even know it !" Shepard said. "You're already under it's power !"

Saren grew angry at the mere thought of this. "No Sovereign needs me. If I find the conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

Shepard was more determined now to make Saren see the truth as she spoke honestly to him. "Together we can stop Sovereign. We don't have to submit to the Reapers. We can beat them !"

Saren though melancholy and single minded responed. "I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannont be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope for our survival is to join with them." He continued on as he reassured himself. "Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conculsion !"

"You were a Spectre. You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself !"

* * *

Saren continued his single minded determination though frustrated. "I'm not doing this for myself ! Don't you see ?" Saren said growing more agitated. "Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive !"

Edgar continued listening as Saren continued to blab on about an alliance between the Reapers and organics but it only amused him as he knew the Reapers wouldn't ever accept such a proposition especially after hearing Nazara speak about organics the way he did. As Saren finished speaking he returned to his hoverboard planning to kill Shepard and as he levitated upward to attack he was caught off guard by Edgar who lept onto the board and began punching and kicking him hard in the stomach with the board itself losing control. Shepard tried getting a clear shot at Saren but both were to close to one another for a clean shot, but this didn't matter as the bombs alarm rang out showing it didn't have long for it to blow. Saren took this oppurtunity and managed to knock Edgar off using a biotic field and soon flew off to ensure he would get away from the bomb in time, Shepard picked Edgar up and they along with the rest of the team made it aboard the Normandy with Williams staying behind to cover the Salarian teams exit along with Kirrahe. As the Normandy flew off away from the planet Ash looked up and closed her eyes as the blinding white flash consumed her, the base, and the Geth all in one giant white light.

/Normandy Conferance Room/ 30 minutes after the assault on Virmire

Everyone abaord the Normandy was going through the motions after learning about what the Reapers really were, and that they lost Ashley on Virmire. Kaidan was taking it the hardest as he told Shepard to go back for her instead of him, Shepard sat in the conferance room looking over the rest of the crew al were present except for Edgar who was in the cockpit with Joker. The blaring echo ringed throughout Shepard's ears till the voice of Kaidan came through saying the same thing over and over again.

"Commander but why me ?" Kaidan said looking with confusion in his eyes toward Shepard as he continued. "I... I can't believe Ash didn't make it. How could we just leave her behind down there ?"

Shepard spoke though trying to look at it like a soldier. "Williams knew the risks going in. She gave her life to save the rest of us."

"But why me ?" Kaidan said as he continued questioning. "Why not her ?"

"I'm sorry, Kaidan. I'd never leave you behind. I couldn't. You know that." Shepard said even if the answer wasn't the best.

"I know. And I am grateful. But Ash died because of me. Because of us."

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. Th one to blame here is Saren." Shepard said as her fist clenched harder.

"Yes ma'am I'm.. will get it done." Kaidan said as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

As the conversation continued on a signal rang out from the cockpit telling Joker the Council was sending a incoming transmission to the Normandy he let Shepard know of it while he spoke with Edgar.

"I... just can't believe Ashley's gone it just seemed like yesterday she was with us and evrything was fine ya know." Joker said trying to stay preoccupied.

"I know Jeff. She was a good crew member and a excellent shot. I promised her father a long time ago I'd look out for her and her sister... I let them both down."

"Edgar you didn't know how bad it was going to go down, you saved the commander from Saren. I am sure even Ash would say you did the right thing ok."

Edgar gave a small smile and placed his hand on Jokers shoulder. "Thanks Jeff... I appreciate that alot."

Jeff smiled back and retuned to his duties while Edgar walked off pass the conferance room but he overheard the Council speaking to Shepard on the matters of Ilos then the attention soon turned to Edgar as it appeared Shepard placed in her report that Edgar took control over some of Sarens Geth followers.

"Please Councilors, this isn't about Edgar we need to stay focused on Saren, he's heading to Ilos now along with Sovereign we need to stop him."

Sparatus was the first to speak up. "Commander given the current situation within the Terminus Systems, along with Flood ships at our borders. Now you tell us Edgar can manipulate the Geth to his own cause much like Saren this is a serious threat."

Tevos was the next to speak in agreement with Sparatus. "Sparatus is correct. It was already dangerous enough Edgar had his own kind and the Vorcha aided to his cause now possibly Geth along with it."

"Though it is indeed interesting to say the least never in our history have the Geth sided with organics but first Saren, and now Edgar truly interesting." Valern said rubbing at his wrinkled skin.

* * *

Tevos spoke up once more. "Try to see this from our perspective, Commander. Saren is a threat we can recoqnize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in your visions.

Valern spoke next in agreement. "Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on accusations of a single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence.

"The Council cannot take any official action here. That is why we created the Spectres. You have the authority to act as you see fit." Tevos said.

"If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat, you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren." Valern said.

"I... understand Councilors." Shepard said as she watched the transmission end.

After the transmission ended Shepard went out of the conferance room only for her to run into Edgar and he wanted to speak to her but she needed a moment to herself and he allowed it knowing she was under alot of stress at this moment. Upon reaching her room Shepard got a message over the comm from Joker telling her that Udina has ordered them back to the Citadel, as the Council took the threat seriously enough that a joint-species fleet has been amassed to deal with Saren and his fleet of Geth. Edgar on the other hand sent out a signal to his flood ships to withdraw from Council line borders even from the Krogan DMZ so the joint-fleet can focus on the mass relays. Edgar knew what was coming as he knows Nazara needs to reach the Citadel at all costs and he would ensure his ships would intercept the Reaper before that would happen.

 **Well guys here's chapter 14 sorry it's been awhile since I updated as I have been busy with work plus having just got back from E3 2018 which was fuckin amazing haha. but leave a review and tell me what yall thought of the chapter and if ya have questions lemme know you can PM me at anytime.**


	15. Chapter 15 A Life For A Life

Chapter 15: A Life For A Life

/Citadel/ Council Tower

Udina was hard at work mixing his words of choice with those of the Council as Shepard tried to convince them she and her team needed to stop Saren before he could reach the conduit. This however failed even with Edgar's known military presence in the Terminus Systems as they put it didn't want a war with what remained of the Terminus Systems that weren't under his control, Shepard herself was both angry and disappointed all in one setting as she walked off with the crew while Udina rubbed shoulders with the Council. Edgar himself was ordered to leave the Citadel by the Council and Ambassador Udina as they didn't want his presence to interrupt anything going forward with the threat of Saren coming possibly. Edgar made his way to a recently arrived Vorcha cruiser and began making his way back to Flood controlled space. Shepard watched from a nearby viewport alongside Garrus and Liara as the Vorcha cruiser left with Edgar onboard, she felt somewhat helpless knowing the Normandy is in lockdown and Edgar was forced to leave back to Flood space as she knew he didn't want to risk a war that could weaken the fleets against the Reapers.

Shepard went back to the Normandy to sit alone while the rest of the crew waited for a plan to get the Normandy out of dry dock, during this time Liara had gone to check on Shepard, both women begun to share a moment before Joker came over the comm telling Shepard that Anderson wanted to speak to her quickly.

/Vorcha Home Fleet/ Heshtok

The large Vorcha cruiser arrived in orbit above Heshtok, the planet was vastly changed under Edgar's control and influence a vast central city had been built in the decades since they had come under his rule. Towering buildings shined as the shuttle caring him flew through the city till it landed at a central tower that housed his main headquarters and where he planned out events with Vitana and Thrall. Upon entering he was greeted by both Thrall and Vitana who waited in central room which had a massive star chart of th entire Milky Way Galaxy with every world charted and under whose control, Edgar was quick to analyse over it as he wanted to know the possible current location of Saren and Sovereign as he had the Geth he infected with the Logic Plague send the current location of their fleet, it appeared within Terminus Space but it appeared the fleet itself was on the move which meant they were going for the conduit.

"Thrall I want you to begin mobilizing the 3rd and 4th Vorcha Fleets at once, Vitana you are with me it's time we make the Council see reason for once."

Thrall hit his chest as he responded. "At once Edgar the fleets will be ready."

Vitana smirked as she walked off with Edgar back to the shuttle. "Bout time you got me back out their again heh."

He simply smiled at her as they entered the shuttle. "Of course heh."

Nearly thirty minutes would pass before Shepard got ahold of Edgar alerting him she was on her way to Ilos, he even informed her that he was mobilizing part of his Vorcha Fleet to head at once to the Citadel in order to keep the Geth along with Saren and Sovereign at bay as long as possible. Shepard was grateful to know this hoping that part of the Vorcha Fleet could help hold back Sovereign and the Geth while they went to Ilos to stop Saren in meantime, Edgar closed out the communication with Shepard and went aboard his personal flagship along with Vitana to lead the Vorcha Fleet to the Citadel along with Thrall, the entirety of the Vorcha's 3rd and 4th Fleet's slipspaced from Heshtok and to Citadel Space.

* * *

/1 Hour Later/ Serpent Nebula / The Citadel

The Entirety of the Citadel Defense Fleet had been put on high alert as the Council took the threat of Saren and his Geth Fleet seriously but this would do no good as Sovereign and a total of seventy Geth Cruisers arrived through the Mass Relay. Sovereign had smashed through two Turian dreadnaughts with ease, the Geth Fleet had split up into multiple directions fighting the Citadel Defense Fleet taking them out with ease, soon multiple new signatures popped up as the Vorcha's 3rd and 4th Fleet had arrived consisting of twenty-five Vorcha cruisers each with advanced reflective shielding and plasma weaponry on it's hull for use against the Geth Fleet. At the head of the fleet was Edgar's Hive-Ship Dreadnaught, the vessel came out deploying hundreds of Flood Fighters to engage with the Geth Fleet's fighters. The barrage of missiles, plasma fire, and heavy slug rounds flew across the vastness of space each hit another target some being Geth while others being the Citadel Fleet and some hitting the Vorcha Fleet, the fighting grew more intense as Edgar ordered for Thrall to focus his ships on the farthest most ships from Sovereign as he wanted an opening to Sovereign himself.

Sovereign itself was annoyed at this development as it appeared Edgar and his Vorcha had entered into the fray, it would not matter as soon Saren would have the Citadel open for it to begin the ascension of this cycle. Several Turian cruisers had fired on Sovereign only to see their weapons had little effect on it's hull, Sovereign fired on the cruisers blasting them apart soon the arms of the Citadel had opened letting Sovereign enter the Citadel freely. Edgar had Thrall take control of the fleet and had one of his Newborns take command his flagship as he and Vitana entered his personal fighter shuttle to get onto the Citadel before the arms had a chance to close again. Edgar was followed closely by a detachment of Flood fighter wings that protected him and Vitana both as they got closer to the Citadel, as the arms began to close inward they managed to skim through as it closed. Edgar landed his fighter on a nearby platform within the Citadel embassay area, both him and Vitana got clear of their ship as several Geth dropships landed dozens of Geth units along with a few Krogan Battlemasters this however would prove not to challenging as Edgar could sense the Geth he encountered from before had already gone about infecting others within Saren's ranks and with a single thought, the Geth on the Citadel began turning on their own.

Vitana rushed toward a Krogan Battlemaster quickly gaining the upper hand wrapped her legs around it's neck and threw him down plunging her two daggers into the Krogans throat killing it with ease. Edgar simply smirked seeing she was showing off for him again to keep her in the field once this was over which was something he had planned to do anyway but this didn't keep him from smiling anyway. Vitana and Edgar would split up each going in a different direction, Edgar went to the upper levels of the Presidium looking around if Saren was around but soon he saw below the model of a mass relay flash to life and as it did a larg Mako came bursting from it. Edgar saw jumped down and walked over to it and saw Shepard, Garrus, and Tali come out from it. Edgar was quite surprised to see this happen but he was greeted by Shepard and told him they had no time to waste as they rushed to stop Saren, Edgar used his abilities of the Flood and ran up the walls of the Presidium to get their quicker while Shepard and the others took the long way around.

Saren along with a dozen or so squads of Geth began making their way toward the main central chamber of the Citadel Council, Saren knew once he could switch over the control of the systems to Sovereign they could bring forth the Reaper armada. Vitana sliced through a dozen Geth units clearing the way for Shepard and her team on the south side of the Presidium, Edgar himself cut through what remaining Krogan battlemasters that remained in Saren's army. He looked to a nearby window seeing the battle outside dozens of more Citadel ships were being lost, looking to several Geth cruisers he could feel these vessels were infact infected with the logic plague. Edgar reached out and as he did the Geth ships turned their attention from the Citadel Defense Fleet and began opening fire on the other Geth ships that he had not managed to infect with the logic plague. The Defense Fleet were dumb founded seeing the Geth turn on one another but also they managed to see even the Flood ship and Vorcha Fleet ally with the Geth ships that had turned on their own begin helping those Geth fire on the remaining loyalist Geth ships to Saren.

As the Vorcha Fleet continued firing on the loyalist Geth cruisers but even with the advantage now on Citadel Fleet, the Destiny Ascension was still at the brunt of the attack by the Geth loyalists. Onboard the Citadel Shepard, Garrus, and Tali had found their way to the Council chamber and once their they found Saren trying to hand control of the Citadel over to Sovereign but before he, Saren could hear Shepard's voice telling him to face her and to stop it before it was to late.

* * *

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard." Saren said as he was on his hoverboard.

"In time for what ?" Shepard said as she had her gun ready to fire at him.

"The final confrontation. I think we both expected it would end like this." Saren continued. "You've lost. You know that, don't you ? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadels systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

Shepard defiant as ever spoke back defiant in her stand. "I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve Saren !"

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has... uprgaded me." Saren said as his eyes and skin ignited into a blue luminescent hue.

"You let Sovereign implant you ? Are you insane !?" Shepard said looking at him.

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination." Saren said looking out to the window. "The doubts began to eat away at me. Even with Edgar taking control of the Geth from Sovereign himself. Sovereign...sensed my hesistation I was implantedto strengthen my resolve."

"Sovereign is controlling you through your implants ! Don't you see that ?" Shepard said furiously that he allowed himself to fall this far.

Saren defended his beliefs further. "The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither." Saren continued on. "I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth !"

Shepard continued to try and help Saren beat the impants to free him. "Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station ! Step aside and the invasion will never happen !"

Saren's belief began to crack under these words. "We can't stop it ! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are to powerful."

Shepard continued with him wanting to free him from Sovereign. "Some part of you must still realize this is wrong. You can fight this Saren !"

At this moment a small sliver of the true Saren shined through. "Maybe you're right. Maybe is still a chance for...uhh !" Saren tried fighting but the impants continued to pain him. "The impants... Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Shepard ran from cover to face Saren realizing she broke through the control and to the ture Turian underneath. "It's not over yet. You can still redeem yourself !"

Saren without realising it and breaking through Sovereigns control had grabbed his gun placing it to his temple about to fire before saying his last words of genuine kindness. "Goodbye Shepard. Thank you."

* * *

Saren pulled the trigger and within a instant everything he saw faded away into the blackness of nothing. His final act was one of sacrifice to stop Sovereign revealing underneath that at a time he was a good man. His body fell from his hoverboard and to the glass below and into a small courtyard below being impaled on several giant shards of glass dying being saved in the end. Shepard, Garrus and Tali had made their way to the controls using the data file she had gotten from Vigil on Ilos gave her full control of the Citadel controls. Her team had asked her to open a communication channel as she did an aler went out about the Destiny Ascension was under severe damage and the Council was onboard the ship was vulnerable to the remaining Geth loyalist forces. Shepard was faced with a choice to either save the entire Arcturus Fleet to destroy Sovereign or have them all come in to save the Council, Tali was a voice of care to save the Council even with the fact that it was the Council who exiled and refused to help the Quarians showing she was a sign of a better tommorow.

Garrus had told Shepard to hold the human fleet back and wait for them to take down Sovereign as saving the Council would end up killing alot of human lives and Garrus had little to no care for the Council themselves at how they ran things and would act at the last moment when the danger was at their doorstep. Shepard made a choice and this choice would define the Alliance as whole as she opened the Relays and ordered for the Arcturus Fleet to save the Destiny Ascension and the Council. The fleet jumped in and began firing on the loyalist Geth Fleet as Thrall gave a signal to the Fleet to not engage with the Geth cruisers amoung the Vorcha fleet. The Arcturus Fleet had cleared away the remaining Geth loyalists destroying many of them in the process but also costing the fleet as several had been taken out along the way. The Destiny Ascension was now cleared and with that the remaining Alliance Fleet along with what remained of the Citadel Defense Fleet would now focus on Sovereign. Edgar watched from a nearby window as the Geth loaylists had been nearly obliterated while those he swayed to his side with the logic plague were asked to head directly to the Terminus Systems and toward the Hive-World to await Edgar as he thought of the vast usefulness of several dozen Geth cruisers added to his cause.

Edgar made his way to the Council Chambers and upon getting their he saw as Shepard and the others were dealing with a now ressurected Saren now nothing but a mechanical husk of his former self, with the voice of Sovereign speaking through it he tried to leap at Shepard to kill her but Edgar jumped down blocking the attack. Sovereign looked at Edgar fueled with endless amounts of rage the vessel of Sovereign continued it's assault on Edgar but each hit was deflected by Edgar till he kicked Sovereign away hard and brabbing it with his hand he slammed the mechanical monstrocity into the metallic wall hard causing it to buckle under the sheer force behind the force. Sovereign itself diverted more of it's power to it's host trying to kill Edgar as he was the biggest threat at the moment but as he did this Sovereign was beginning to suffer extensive damage to it's true form as the a combined assault from the Alliance and Citadel Defense Fleet fired constant barrages at it.

Sovereign fought back holding it's own against Edgar till from behind came Vitana piercing both of her blades into Sovereigns spine twisting the mechanical bits inside as this happened she forced him to his knees giving Edgar ample oppertunity to grab ahold of Sovereigns skull. Edgar's fingers pierced through the metallic skull of Sovereign reaching toward the indoctrinated brain and impants infecting it with his own, the world around Edgar and Sovereign changed and distorted till a black void was all that was left was the vast true form of Sovereign looking down at the human body of Edgar. Sovereign itself saw Edgar as a pathetic organic clawing at life but this would soon change as Edgar himself changed and in his place stood a mass of tendrils and organic growth encircle and ensnare Sovereign, the Reaper for the first time had felt a feeling it had never had before fear. Sovereigns willpower had wilted away over the sheer volume of voices and power this Edgar had within itself, back within reality Sovereigns true reaper form had begun to spark and die the dark luminescent blue lights had changed from blue to a dark hueish green till the lights had died entirely and Sovereign fell from the Citadel tower itself.

The fleets took this as a sign and all ships had opened fire, Sovereign begun to collapse in on itself and imploded with large parts of it's body being flung all around till one piece of it came crashing through the Council Chambers. Shepard told everyone to run as the piece of Sovereign came crashing through, Edgar ran toward Shepard as large piece of the Reaper crashed through and soon blackness overcame him as large pieces of Sovereign littered the Council Chamber. Edgar pushed a large piece of Sovereigns remains off him and yelled out for anyone if they could hear him, Vitana could be seen waving her hand at him. Rushing over to her he lifted her up and asked her to help him to find the rest of the team and Shepard, a low moaning voice could be heard rushing over he found Shepard pulling pieces of the metal off her his eyes enter wide as she hard a large piece of sharpnel in her chest impaling her in place. Edgar told Vitana to go find some medi-gel or medics at once, she ran off to find help while Edgar sat beside her holding Shepards hand as she had tears coming down her eyes and blood from her mouth, Edgar's mind thought back to the his former comrades from the UNSC and how many died in his arms by the cause of the Covenant.

* * *

Shepard turned her head to Edgar as she bled out. "I...I feel cold..heh you shouldn't give me such a sad look Edgar." Shepard said her lips tired to from a smile.

"It's gunna be ok.. alright, Vitana is gunna get help you're not gunna die ok." Edgar said as held onto her hand tight trying to keep her awake.

"I don't think that's gunna happen... heh we stopped the Reapers though." Shepard said as she tightened her grip on Edgar's hand. "Listen to me... you have to keep you're home safe Edgar no matter what."

Edgar was confused at that. "The Hive-World doesn't... Shepard just stop talking ok save your energy ok."

"No... heh for someone so smart you are really clueless." She said as she coughed more blood. "You're home... Earth, you're people Earth will need you the Alliance will need you when things get bad ok... promise me you'll be their when I'm gone."

Edgar looked deep into her eyesand held her hand with both of his. "I promise... I'll keep our home safe for you Shepard..please hold on.. don't go." Edgar could see she was fading away now.

Edgar felt Shepard's grip loosen till her hand fell from his, she was gone in a instant all he could feel at that moment was a hole in his chest as another person had died at his side first with Kella now her. Voices could be heard as Garrus, Tali, Anderson and Vitana had arrived with medics only to see Shepard was gone, Anderson couldn't believe his friend was truly gone and Tali was quietly sobbing as Garrus put his arm around her to comfort her, Edgar his hands covered in blood walked past all of them even Vitana as she knew he needed to go through this alone but it didn't help that she felt bad for him.

* * *

/Three Days Later/Earth

A funeral was held for Shepard by the Alliance everyone was in attendance for the event from her crew and companions, to her closest friends and even Admiral Hackett had appeared in attendance for the funeral. Rain began to cover the funeral sight as this happened, Edgar's mind was elsewhere as his thoughts rambled on and the voices continued to gnaw away at his mind till he was snapped back to reality as Anderson had walked over, Edgar looked around seeing everyone had already left as if the moments of him thinking slipped by into hours without noticing.

"Edgar I know this must be hard for... but what I do know is Shepard wouldn't want you to dwell on her lose she'd want you to move forward." Anderson said as he placed his hand on Edgars shoulder.

Edgar nodded as he looked to Anderson and away from her grave. "I know captain. This is just hard for me.. I'm use to death but their's times where I flash back to being a soldier myself it still haunts me."

"I know the feeling son. I remember during the First Contact War we thought we would lose that battle then we saw your ships above scaring off the Turians you were a godsend son." Anderson said as he smiled at Edgar. "If their's one thing I know and it's this Shepard would want you to continue doing the right thing no matter the cost... she gave her life to do the right thing and that's why she inspired people to follow her."

"I know captain, I... I'll think on what you said. I just need a few moments alone after which I'll be returning home." Edgar said as looked at Anderson holding back his pain beneath his eyes.

"Of course take as much time as you need Edgar, and listen if you ever want to talk I'll be here alright ?" Anderson said to Edgar as he walked off.

"Anderson !" Edgar yelled as Anderson turned around. "I.. what will happen to the Normandy now that Shepard's gone ?"

"Pressly will be taking over as captain of the Normandy since he's second in command on the ship. Why do you ask ?"

"I... just wanted to know it's... it's a good ship." Edgar said trying to form a smile even though he wanted to keep the Normandy as a reminder.

Both men would leave Shepard's grave that day and the rain would continue to fall on her grave but something remained off as nearby two of the men who dug the grave talked about how the casket felt to light to be put in the grave and they talked about how two people paid for it to make sure it felt heavy enough to be put into the ground.

/One Day Prior to Shepard's funeral/ Systems Alliance Morgue Facility

Deep within an Alliance Morgue Facility several men brought the body of Shepard in to analyse and ensure her body was fully cleaned and not carrying anything infectious from the place where she was impaled by the remnants of Sovereign. As they went to work but as they did noises could be heard outside the door and entered a woman with long flowing black hair and blue eyes with a beautiful almost model like appearance, she fired at the two men killing them and secured the room with her men. She opened the casket seeing Shepard's body and a call came over her omni-tool and it was her boss, his deep blue synthetic eyes appeared over the holo-call as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Miranda I take it the intel I gave was accurate as always." The man said taking another drag of his cigarette

"Of course, Commander Shepard will be secured at once and brought back to Cerberus at once at your discretion of course."

"Yes we cannot allow the Alliance know what we've done, make sure they have a body to bury. Project Lazarus will begin as soon as you return with Shepard is that understood." He said as he took another drag of the cigarette.

"Of course sir at once, Project Lazarus will commence at once." Miranda said as she ended the call and had her men move the body out and made sure that they had a body to bury as a man was bribed and paid to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 **Well guys that's a rap up of Mass Effect 1 and it's story, and I know what you're thinking why did Shepard die at the end of this story instead of her death at the beginning of ME 2 think about it. It makes no sense for her to die at the beginning then be brought back ten minutes later only for nothing to really change except for she now works with Cerberus to stop the Collectors. Also it's highly absurd that they had any remains of her body to work with to resurrect Shepard. I don't care how many bodies and organs you clone and how many skin grafts and advanced technology and money Cerberus has it is impossible to resurrect someone who burns up in re-entry into the atmosphere of a planet atleast with her dying at the end of ME 1 it is more believable and realistic then burning up on re-entry hahaha. But hey gimmie them reviews guys and tell me what ya'll thought of this change and idea for how the story will progress into ME 2 from here ok :)**

 **For now I'll be takin a break to work on ideas for other fanfics and even ideas for how Grave Effect will progress with my friend ok I hope you all have a fantastic day and enjoy the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 A War On The Horizon

Chapter 16: A War On The Horizon

/Codex Entry 631... Current state of the galaxy/

Two months has passed since the failed attack on the Citadel, the current ruling Citadel Council remains in charge along with the newly appointed Councilor Anderson as the Councilor to the Systems Alliance. This brought an unnatural wave of support and friendship for humanity as a whole with Anderson as Councilor, along with the fact humanity had shown to put their needs aside for that of the Council by sacrificing part of their fleet to save the Council aboard the Destiny Ascension.

The tensions still mount with the Council and known Flood territories as the Flood have expanded their power base, and even Edgar has shown to be quite more calm when it came to dealing with the Council as it is shown he had become good friends with Councilor Anderson. Across Terminus Space though it would seem the Batarian Hegemony has grown to hate the Flood and Vorcha immensly due to the no slaving laws they had passed along with attacking many slaver rings, and groups which has crippled the Hegemony's income and profit from slaving some speculation has shown that a possible war maybe on the rise as Large portions of the Batarian Fleet had been sighted in the Terminus Systems. Reports have come across multiple sources that in recent weeks the leader of the Flood has made personal visitations to the Krogan Homeworld of Tuchanka in tow with a former Krogan mercenary known as Wrex but beyond this much is unknown.

Other reports have shown a new increase in Turian spending as more dreadnaughts have been ordered constructed by the Council to help not only defend the Citadel but Council borders as well, some would say this to be paranoid but after the attack by the Geth many are happy to know more Turian vessels will be keeping the galaxy safe.

* * *

/Batarian Hegemony/

Most of the Hegemony had been in arguements for the past several days about dealing with the Flood, some were ready to go to war while others had been hesitant on the subject as now the Flood had control of not only half of the Terminus Systems but had the near entirety of the Vorcha species working for the Flood. One member of the Batarian military stood up and voiced his opinion it being Ka'hairal Balak the one who failed in using Asteroid X57 on the colony of Elysium due to Shepard interfering with the operation. Part of the Hegemony was still willing to listen to Balak on his proposal to engage with the Flood in open war.

"I am commander Balak of the Batarian External Forces. I have come with a proposal today for the Hegemony, if our people are to prosper and take it's rightful place we must take what the Flood have created." Balak said with pure determination in his heart.

"Exactly what would you have us do Balak ?" A member of the Hegemony said. "Half our fleet is already stationed on the borders of Flood controlled space, we can't risk further displacing of our ships if we leave the homeworld vulnerable what then ?"

"I have newly minted allies within Terminus, plus Aria T'loak can supply us with enough Eezo to fuel all our vessels for the attack on the Flood homeworld. "Balak said ensuring they could win. "Along with many Batarian Slaver rings and including Eclipse and Blue Suns aid as they have wanted to get ahold of Flood technology for sometime now."

A member of the Hegemony spoke his opinion. "Balak do you truly believe we could face the Flood and Vorcha fleets in combat ?" The member said voicing his opinion. "As I understand though our fleets aren't constrained to Citadel Law, I still worry about us placing our entire fleets on the line."

Balak smirked and laughed as he answered. "We won't have to risk our ships at the beginning of the invasion, Blue Suns and Eclipse will be on the frontal assault taking the brunt of the attack while our dreadnaughts slip by to deploy troops to the surface."

Another member of the Hegemony spoke up supporting Balak. "I stand with Commander Balak, we must show the Flood we are something they should fear. I SAY WE FIGHT !"

Soon more members of the Hegemony agreed with Balaks proposal on attacking the Flood homeworld, as hundreds within the Hegemony cheered at this proposal and with it the Batarians would gather their forces and assault the dreaded Flood homeworld.

/Codex Entry/ Tower Of Inferi Redivivus

Serving as the central hub of the Flood leadership being Edgar, the tower is nearly several hundred stories tall towering nearly into the atmosphere itself but the tower itself is protected by several massive shield generators protecting it from all known damage both physical and mass effect related weaponry. Edgar uses the tower to connect to the central nerves within the Flood Hive itself as a massive signal booster from which he can command his Flood and Newborns without ever needing to leave the planet itself. The tower also serves as a massive incubator for new and evolved Flood Pureforms that propegate and incubate along the struts and base of the tower itself as the entirety of the planet as become one massive Keymind.

On a final note it appears the tower itself is left guardless upon first viewing but this is not the case as several unknown sub-types of Flood exist to guard the tower from the skies as these creatures are based upon earth history "The Valkyries" but not much is known of these creatures beyond their purpose to defend the tower itself and possibly Edgar.

* * *

/Hive-World/ Drakonos/ Flood Capital City

The city of Drakonos was the newly minted captial of the Flood, Edgar had decided on forging a captial for not only his Vorcha but his Newborns as well in order to give the illusion that the Flood were a species to the rest of the galaxy. Edgar took great pride in the construction of the city itself as it had towering structures and towers of green luminescent coloring that were twisted and entertwind with one another giving a unique architecture style to the city itself. Below on the ground millions of Newborns strutted about building further elaborate structures and burrows that dug deep within the soil of the planet as beneath the surface the entirety of the planet became honeycombed with Flood pods, and even massive amounts of Flood growth that bred forth new Pureforms from stalkers, ranged forms, and tank forms that made up the true entirety of the defense of the Hive-World itself beside the Vorcha.

Edgar watched from the tower itself as dozens of Flood fighters flew about the city along with a dozen new Vorcha vessels arriving to pick up new armorments and slipspace engines to bring back to Heshtok for their dreadnaughts. A message came in over his omni-tool showing the arrival of two Systems Alliance dreadnaughts and that Councilor Anderson was onboard as he had arrived for the meeting with Edgar on the current situation with the Krogan. Edgar allowed the vessels to send their shuttles down to meet him at his tower for the meeting, as he awaited for their arrival he had received an incoming holo-call from Tuchanka and it appeared to be from Wrex, as he answered it Wrex was in his newly minted white armor as he had became leader of Clan Urdnot in the past month with the aid of Edgar.

"Chief Wrex, what brings you to call me at this hour old friend." Edgar says as he sits in his Flood growth chair looking to the holo-image of Wrex sitting on his throne.

"It would seem the Council has grown abit antsy since you have decided to help assist my people into regrowing Tuchanka to what it once was." Wrex said as he continued. "They sent an Asari ambassador to the planet to have talks with me about what I planned to do once I unite the clans Edgar."

Edgar rubbed his temple in agitation knowing where this was going. "Wrex... you have nothing to worry about alright, the Council won't make any unnecessary moves against you or your people I have Vitana currently on the situation as we speak." Edgar said reassuring Wrex.

Wrex gave a wary glare to Edgar as he responded. "I hope so Edgar, last thing I need is the Council bringing down their fleets on my people we have lossed to much already Edgar you know that." Wrex said as he ended the holo-call.

"I know Wrex... I know." Edgar said as he sat back in his chair.

Edgar looked out to the large view opening within his tower as two Alliance shuttles had arrived and he knew it was Anderson coming to meet with him about the current situation with the Council and Edgar's aid toward the Krogan restoration plan. Anderson quickly exited the shuttle wearing his Councilor formal attire even if it itched at times and not like his standard Alliance attire he had grown accustomed too, however he was quickly greeted by Edgar as both men shook hands and begun walking about the tower overlooking the city Edgar had constructed.

"I'm not saying your plan for the Krogan Restoration is a bad one it's the Council themselves that are saying it is Edgar." Anderson said as continued to walk with him. "For all they know is they think you plan on making a move into inner Council Space with this move, all I'm asking is wait abit longer before moving forward with it."

Edgar stopped as he looked to Anderson. "Anderson, the Krogan are dying slowly on their homeworld what I'm doing is for their betterment. The Council have refused to cure them of their affliction so if they won't then I shall do it." Edgar said as he leaned up against the balcony of his tower.

Anderson knew Edgar was stubborn much like himself when it cam to changing his mind but he had to hope he could change it. "Edgar I know things haven't been easy with everything going on. From the attack on the Citadel, to the whole team splitting up, to... Shepard but don't let it blind you alright."

Edgar looked over to Anderson knowing he was right. "I know David, but I want you to look out to what you see infront of you and tell me what do you see ?" Edgar said as he pointed to the city before them.

Anderson wasn't fully sure what Edgar was getting at but he responded. "The capital of your people and the Vorcha's ?"

Edgar simply smiled and looked back. "Yes but it's more then that Anderson, it's the future I'm offering to those who side with me on these matters as you and the Alliance know I have technologies that are light years ahead of anything the Council races could ever produce by the end of the millenium." Edgar said as he continued. "And could you tell me exactly why I haven't yet tried to assert my dominance over the other Council races ?"

Anderson wasn't sure exactly where this was going but responded accordingly. "Because it wouldn't solve anything is that the answer Edgar ?" Anderson asked.

Edgar gave a slight frowned expression hoping Anderson would get the answer correct as he responded. "No... Because it would be to easy to wipe you all off the face of this galaxy." Edgar responded coldly as he looked back out and responded again. "My Newborns will escort you back to your shuttle Councilor, and please take into consideration what I've just told you... please."

Anderson stood their wide eyed slightly for several seconds before three Newborns took him back to his shuttle to return to the Citadel as he had given Anderson his answer to holding back on the Krogan Restoration plan. Edgar turned his his attention back to his city below seeing how truly peaceful it was and that one day all of this galaxy would come to accept him on this view point whether they liked it or not.

* * *

/Illium/ 1 hour prior to the meeting with Councilor Anderson

In a small cafe overlooking the Illium skyline, Vitana sat enjoying the view of the city but knew underneath it's just as seedy and corrupt as Omega, till she received an incoming communication call from Edgar as she decided to go somewhere private to take it. Heading to a small room she took the call as the holo-image of Edgar appeared before her as she smiled seeing his face again.

"How goes things on Illium, I take it you haven't gotten to comfortable with the view and people their Vitana." Edgar said as he looked up to her.

She simply smirked as she responded. "The only view I need is seeing you again Edgar, and you know I'm only comfortable when I'm close by your side." She said teasing him.

Edgar simply smiled as he responded. "Very cute Vitana, Councilor Anderson will be arriving to the planet shortly in the meantime I take it your still being followed by the Asari ?"

Vitana smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes indeed, it seems the ones after me are the Justicars but don't worry they won't be a problem for me as you already know." She said winking to him.

"Just make sure to bring those Asari to me intact Vitana, all we need is two more for the Valkryies." Edgar said as he ended the communication with Vitana.

Vitana had slid away her comm away and put up her hood as she made her way to a nearby spaceport on Illium but was soon cut off by two Asari wearing skin tight leather and light armor overlayed over parts of their body. Vitana herself looked to see them both had cornered her from both ends of the spaceport as both began to encircle her as she pulled out her two swords to face the two justicars.

"I see you both found me after all, I take it you both want to bring me down." Vitana said as she looked toward both Justicars.

"You will be coming with us, you have many crimes to answer for and the Matriarchs will know what you did with the other members your master took from our order." One of the Justicars said.

Vitana smirked as she backed away. "Sorry but I don't think he would be to happy if I got caught plus I'm not a fan of being interrogated by a bunch of succubi." Vitana said mockingly.

Vitana raised her arms side to side and fell backwards off the spaceport, as the two Justicars rushed forward and saw she fell onto a passing transport waving to both of her pursuers. This however would not stop them as the jumped down as well onto two different vehicles and making their way toward her, as both threw a man out of the vehicle and took it for themselves. Vitana simply rolled her eyes and jumped from car to car as they flew through the air but it was no consequence to her as since she was gifted by Edgar she felt more free then she had when she served with the Turian Military. She could see the car getting closer and closer to them as she continued pressing forward but it was shown these Justicars weren't playing around anymore as they half hazardly passed by other cars nearly knocking them off course in the process but they wanted one thing and that was Vitana.

Quickly jumping to a nearby car Vitana made the vehicle turn left leading to a nearby port as she ran forward making a clear thirty to fourty foot jump and landing safely onto the port, but this didn't last long as she jumped clear as the Justicars crashed their car into the port. Vitana quickly recovered herself as she was meeted by a wave of biotics rushing toward her and slamming her into the ground, using her pistol she fired off three consecutive rounds at the Justicars and jumped backwards as she unsheathed both her swords. The two Justicars rushed at her together but were quickly blocked by Vitana as she knee'd one and knocked the other in the face making her bleed which made Vitana smile as she continued holding them off, both Justicars used their biotics to lift Vitana in the air and slam her down only to be met with spotlights activating.

The two Justicars were caught off guard and saw a dozen armed Vorcha soldiers arrive and opened fire on them but they didn't shoot to kill only to knock unconcious as their clips of ammo were mere tranquilizers, but this didn't work as both Justicars jumped out of the way and split up one fighting Vitana while the other began taking out the Vorcha soldiers. Vitana had more of an easier time taking on one Justicar while the other was busy slaughtering her meat shields, she quickly threw herself over the Justicar and side stepping knocking her leg out from under her as she did the shot a tranquilizer into the Justicar making her go limp then unconcious. Vitana looked to the second Justicar and with a single launch forward she jabbed her in the neck with two tranquilizers wanting to end this quickly, the Justicar staggard forward for a second trying to use her biotics but her arm went limp and she fell to the ground unconcious. Walking over to the two unconcious asari, Vitana had the Vorcha load them up onto a transport shuttle off world back to Drakonos for "conversion" so Edgar will have what he wanted.

* * *

/Omega/ Present Time

Balak had just arrived onboard Omega with a personal escort of a dozen soldiers, Balak had arrived to discuss with Aria about the assistance she would give for Balak and his allies on assaulting the Vorcha defense fleet. Upon entering Omega Balak was soon greeted by Aria's men who pointed their weapons at him and his men but no one raised their gun in response till he saw her hand wave for him to come on up to her. Balak was asked to sit opposite of the Queen Of Omega, she looked to him and simply had a distasteful look on her face as she began to speak to Balak.

"I see you came to ask if I was still willing to offer you my resources of eezo, and port to repair any damaged ships Balak ?" Aria said sipping on some liquor she had.

Balak looked at Aria and responded calmly. "Yes Aria indeed, the Hegemony has agreed to any terms you wish so long as they don't go against our agreement and goals."

Aria simply smirked. "Of Course. What I want is rather simple to keep Omega free from that thing Edgar's influence and control." She said sneering slightly. "Edgar has assumed a great control over Terminus Space but I know he'll turn his sights to Omega sooner or later."

"Of course he will." Balak said. "We can ensure the Vorcha are removed easily, but Edgar will need everything we got to remove him and his power from Terminus Space, plus whatever technology we recover will go to you and us so we can advance our weapons." Balak said with a deep confidence.

Aria looked to him still unsure but she gave him her answer. "Fine, whatever tech you get from his planet I want it, I have people who would enjoy getting ahold of Flood Tech. But Omega will remain neutral we will not aid your ships so it doesn't draw any attention, understood Balak." Aria said looking at him.

Balak grinned and smirked. "Of course Aria you have our word on this." Balak said as he walked off leaving Aria alone with her decision.

As Balak walked off several small bulbous little creatures watched from above as this conversation ended as scurried off back into the air ducts of Omega and as they scurried off they reached a large central chamber toward the lower sections of Omega. Inside were several bodies molded together and with it several tendrils and tentacles reaching out touching control pads and modules within Omega viewing the entirety of the station in secret. The creature itself was a Proto-Gravemind growing within the bowels of Omega slowly as was Edgar's orders to ensure to keep Omega under a close eye at all times and now things would change for Omega as Edgar would now know of Aria's betrayal and the attack coming for the Hive-World. Edgar simply smirked as the images and voices ran through his mind and upon taking a seat within his Hive Throne he layed back as he was merged with it and knew it was time to "let them loose" as he put it as below the surface of the planet screeches and tendril like shadows wreathed and squirmed about in a dark joyous occasion.

* * *

 **Author's Note - hey guys know this chapter was abit short but it's to build up what's gunna happen in the next chapter with the Batarians plus I hope this helps relieve some of ya guys problems with why theirs barely any flood within the story as Edgar put it hahah. But the next chapter is gunna be very Flood heavy especially with the great change in the mass effect universe as Edgar will end up showing who really truly holds the true power in the milky way but I am happy with all who have enjoy the story so far.**

 **Also check out "Locust Empire" it's the latest fanfic I've just uploaded also I'm happy for all those who have enjoyed the first chapter of it and hope the faves and follows grow when I make Chapter 2 :)**


	17. Chapter 17 A Reckoning

Chapter 17: A Reckoning

/Batarian Fleet/ Boarders of Flood Space

Balak stood aboard his flagship analysing the final battle scenarios with his commanders across holo-communications, analysing the weaknesses within the Vorcha Defense Fleet, it showed that atleast thirty of the seventy ships that orbited across Flood Space were mere cruisers and frigates while the reamining portion were dreadnaught based. Balak confirmed with the fleet they should proceed with the operation as their total number of dreadnaughts stood around seventy in total while the remaining hundred ships were consisted of cruisers, and frigates. The second fleet however was those consisting of more cruisers but cruisers belonging to the Blue Suns orginization and to those of many remaining Batarian Slaver rings that had not been eliminated by Edgar and his Vorcha forces in total the fleet consisted of two-hundred and forty vessels in all. Balak along with his captains of the Batarian vessels all got in sync along with the Blue Sun vessels and together they all jumped through the Mass Relay and once on the other side a bloody battle would ensue between the Vorcha Fleet but the prize was the Flood Hive-World Drakonos.

On Drakonos itself Edgar sat back on his throne simply smiling as he took a sip of his Asari honey mead, Vitana had bought him for a gift on her last visit to Illium. Taking another sip he enjoyed the mellow drink though he had no need to eat or even drink anymore he still enjoyed the taste wanting to feel somewhat like a human from time to time, though this moment was cut short as he could feel the time was coming as his Newborns alerted him of the oncoming fleet that just arrived. Sitting back in his throne he allowed the organic material to engulf the almost entirety of his being, as it did he felt his connection to every Newborn in orbit amoungst his Vorcha Fleet as he had them in place as the overseeing commanders of the ships themselves. Edgar simply smiled as he knew these Batarians were truly desperate if they wanted to come willingly to slaughter, as his eyes opened he exerted his full will over the Newborns and began to take control over the defense fleet.

Balak and the entirety of invasion fleet had came bursting through the mass relay as they did it was just as Balak predicted their was only the defense fleet stationed in orbit across Drakonos. Balak had a bright smug expression across his face as he thought this world would have been more defended then this, sending orders to the Blue Suns they were the first to engage using their cruisers to fire on the Vorcha cruisers while fighters would be deployed to handle the frigates. The Batarian dreadnaughts began opening fire on the Vorcha dreadnaughts to take them quickly out of the fight as they were the real problem infront of them, the Vorcha ships however did not open fire but simply continued pressing forward as on the inside their was only a simple Newborn piloting the ship alone to press head on into the invasion fleet itself. Balak began ordering the ships to evade the oncoming vessels in his mind he couldn't understand why the Vorcha vessels weren't returning fire on them but noticed their shielding was still holding which was getting annoying at this point.

* * *

The Newborns aboard cruisers piloted their vessels toward the head of the invasion fleet and as they did several timers began ticking down and as they hit zero a large engulfing light consumed the vessels themselves. The Vorcha cruisers ruptured and expanded as they hit critical parts of the invasion fleet, the large engulging explosion tore and sucked away many Batarian and Blue Sun vessels with ease with some being cut cleanly in half while others had completly disappeared from sight. Balak's eyes went wide with shock as his grin disappeared from his face and was replaced with one of horror as the communication channel went wild with many different overlapping voices all coming from the ships under his command. Balak was speechless as soon as he even tried to utter a single word a barrage of enemy fire unloaded onto the ships cutting through their reinforced hulls and shields like they were paper, the Blue Sun cruisers began reorianting their ships to make a full retreat back through the relay but were cut off as a large slipspace portal emerged and brought forth an oncoming Hydra Warship.

The Hydra Warship unloaded three consecutive glassing beams from it's under section along with its entire deployment of six hundred Flood Fighters to began picking away at the Batarian and Blue Sun ships with ease. The fleet was picked apart with ease, with what remaining vessels that had not been damaged fleeing away from the battle while those that stood their ground lost out right by the sheer overwhelming force of the Flood. Their fighters along with the warship tore through them all in a matter of minutes as they had to place little effort in taking out the remaining fleet, aboard Balak's dreadnaught he watched in horror as the singals across multiple warships cut off and only silence remained till he would hear their ship had been breached and multiple hostiles had boarded. Balak had ordered for the bridge to be sealed but it was all for nothing as the Flood Pureforms slaughtered the command crew but kept Balak alive, he was forced to his knees and as he looked up as a tendril pierced his armor keeping him in place and soon he came face to face with Edgar who tilted his head up to him.

Edgar smiled as he spoke to Balak. "I hearby accept your unconditional surrender Commander Balak, I will spare what remains of your ships and men if you do something for me." Edgar said as he raised Balak up.

Balak was wide eyed and nodded as he spoke. "W-W-What will you have me do Edgar..." Balak said as he looked at Edgar with fear in his eyes.

Edgar smiled he placed his hands on Balaks shoulders. "You will be leading me to Khar'shan and you will "persuade" your people to join my cause and become loyalists to a true peaceful future."

Balak's lowered his head and shimply shook it in agreeing as at this moment he knew he was wrong in believing they could invade Drakonos and now he and what few ships that remained soon swore their allegiance to Edgar. He smiled as he looked at Balak and the few remaining vessels and having his Flood leave the ship he made his away off the ship returning to his own vessel leaving Balak alone on the bridge with what remained of his men as they received their ultimatum from Edgar.

* * *

/Khar'shan/ Batarian Hegemony Chamber

Uproar was all that could be heard throughout the Hegemony Central Chamber as each member of the different nation states were in talks or what could be considered talks after sending a large majority of their fleet to invade Flood Territory only to hear within a hours time the majority of the fleet was obliterated while the remaining ships including Balak's had been captured by the Flood. Each member bickered back and forth before several alarms were raised till an incoming transmisison was broadcast across all of Khar'shan to every major population center and directly to the Hegemony Goverment itself. Soon an image of Balak was presented before everyone being flanked by two Vorcha soldiers on either side as he began to speak up as directed by Edgar.

"My people of Khar'shan, we have made a most grievous error in our judgement... Our propaganda and constant lies have now led us to ruin. Our fleets were sent to the Flood home world of Drakonos to invade and take their advanced technologies for our own use but we were misguided by my failure. However Edgar is willing to show mercy for our transgression if we give up on our inferior and despicable ways if we submit to the Flood ruling over us and bring us into a technological Golden Age. You have one hour to decide our fate brothers and sisters please make the right choice."

A heated arguement had begun amoungst those who held the real power on Khar'shan as some wanted to fight back while a very small majority wanted to kneel out of fear and even believing maybe Edgar and his advance technology could bring Khar'shan and it's people into a new age. This train of thought however was cut short as the vast majority executed those with this traitorus intent to bend to a foreign invader much less one who considered the Batarians beneath him in every regard and who had aided in keeping human colonies secure from their slavers. Outside the capital many soldiers kept the civilian populace back in their homes and that everything was under control, however this was not true as a majority of the Batarian Fleet had been wiped out in a matter of hours and now the Flood were on the Batarians very doorstep ordering for a surrender of what made them Batarians.

With two options available to them either to surrender and submit to Flood rule or fight and make the Flood fight for Khar'shan their option was as plain as it was in a Batarians mind, using what military forces they had and knowing Khar'shan they ordered for ground cannons to begin firing upon Edgars warship at once. The ground cannons themselves extended outward reaching several hundred feet upward and upon full extension ignited firing upon Edgar's Flagship, the rounds hit the ships shields either directly or bounced harmlessly from the vessel. Edgar rolled his eyes in annoyance an looked to his Newborns who commanded the lower consoles.

"I guess a peaceful end was to easy for the Batarians, Launch two terracite bombs medium yield let's see how well they'll do against what the Flood truly are." Edgar said as his eyes flared a deep yellow.

The Newborns acknowledge the order and soon two medium sized organic pods tore themselves from the ships hull itself and launched toward the planet one hitting the side of the ground cannon and the other crash landing in the capital. Dozens of civilians rans when the pods crashed but a few went to investigate and those who did were soon pulled back by what military were present but it would not matter as the pod ruptured unleashing hundreds of infection forms that rushed forth, infecting both soldier and civilian alike. The combat forms went about killing any military they could find who tried to hold them back, the Batarians had never faced the true Flood in combat and as they did they became overrunned as the infection forms found dozens of unarmed civilians and what few soldiers on the ground, quickly consuming and transforming them into the combat forms. Many of the civilian population ran for their lives as the Flood had begun to spread the combat forms killed all in their path as above Edgar ordered for three more pods to be launched, these ones landed all across the city unleashing more Flood horrors onto the city.

* * *

The civilian population of Khar'shan did what they could and fled from the city while those with the influence and money made their way to transport shuttles and tried to head off world as quickly as possible, the chaos had spread to quickly as the shuttles tried to escape strange bird like creatures could be seen flying overhead. These bird creatures were in fact Flood that emerged from the ship, they looked upon their prey and began spewing forth a form of Flood corrosion that stuck to the side of the shuttles and ships that began to spread over causing the engines to clog and fall back to ground. The Flood began to spread futher across the capital with many more being created across the city, what few soldiers remained retreated toward the capital and began blockading the members of the Hegemony inside to protect them. The members of the Hegemony began to panic as the capital had begun to fall and with little choice they sent a message to the warship above wanting to speak to Edgar as they had little choice now. Outside however the gunfire, and screams end and only silence can be heard as the doors burst open with hundreds of Flood combat forms come swarming in encompassing the room and keeping the members of the Hegemony imprisoned. They looked around in fear with the horrific Flood forms keeping them from escaping till in came Edgar with two of his Valkryies in tow as he looks at the cowering members of the Hegemony looked on at Edgar with him simply smiling and saying "Let's talk shall we ?"

/4 Hours Later/

All across the Milky Way information was pouring in about the failed invasion of the Flood homeworld, with the latest onset of new regrading the invasion of the Batarian homeworld of Khar'shan this news was hitting the extranet hard with the invasion of Khar'shan being now titled in the news as the "One Hour War." This had become to absurd to be believed by many within Citadel Council Space, with many thinking the Batarians were to prideful to go down so easily while those on Earth and all over known Systems Alliance territories and beyond felt relieved knowing that the slaving ways of the Batarians had been cut short due to Edgar's intervention with them. As for those who were in charge of their respective goverments saw this as something to be concerned over with many from the Asari Republics, Turian Hierarchy, and some specific political figures within the Systems Alliance feeling concerned over the growing power Edgar exerted now having near entire control of the Terminus Systems and now a foothold postion in Systems Alliance space with the taking of Khar'shan.

Above Khar'shan, Edgar's ship layed at the center and with it a singular gravity lift bringing resources to Khar'shan to begin rebuilding what was damaged and destroyed while onboard Edgar watched from the bridge of his ship as dozens of Flood fighters flew by in his airspace, it all to him still felt so easy knowing the Batarians fell this quickly but still a quick end was needed for this conflict. As he took a seat upon his command chair and laying his head to the left and resting it upon his hand feeling confident and assured knowing Khar'shan would become a city brought up from the ahses of it's old ways and into a new light under his guidance, this thinking was cut short as a message came in saying several members of the Hegemony wished to speak to him which he allowed as they entered. Edgar could tell they were still afraid yet filled with resentment knowing they not only lost but lost to a creature that not only ridiculed their ways of living but saw them as lesser due to using slave labor, but he did not care as he ensured they had a place to sit as organic growths took the form of chairs allowing them to sit infront of him as he returned to his own chair waiting to hear what they had to say.

* * *

Edgar spoke up first as he looked to the officials. "As you are all aware of the current predicament regading Khar'shan with everything that's happened, I do wish to let you know that I ha-"

"You know nothing abomination !" One Batarian spoke up as he continued. "You come to our home and kill and repurpose our people into your monstrosities and expect us to praise you for aiding in our capitals reconstruction, you insult us your nothing but an Alliance dog !" He finished.

Edgar simply smiled as he responded giving the calmest demeanor present. "As I was saying I know how you feeling sir, I too have known loss when it comes to those I value and to the need for continued support." Edgar said as his eyes focused in on the one Batarian who spoke out of turn. "But that being said do not mistake my calm and caring nature for that of an idiot, I could have had your planet turned into a hive in a matter of hours so DO. NOT. TEMPT. ME .FOOL."

Another of the Batarians soon stood and spoke up. "Then tell us... what exactly is it you want from us Edgar, we have nothing to offer but slaves and what natural resources of our planet we have." He said shaking.

Edgars expression calmed and gave a slight smile. "I want nothing. In honesty with you all, the only thing I require is for you to simply throw out the ways you have been going by since Humanity came on the galactic stage. And with my help you can achieve a status never before seen by the rest of Galactic Society."

The members of the Batarian Hegemony looked to one another and back to Edgar not exactly sure what he meant by this as one spoke up asking. "And how exactly do you expect us to change Edgar, we can't just give up our culture and way of life."

Edgar simply smiled as he leaned forward and would begin with the members of the Batarian Hegemony on how they could change their way of life for the better and to move past their disdain for humans, and hopefully adjust to being in his control as he discussed with them they would remain in full autonomy to rule as they saw but would have to answer directly to Edgar if they got out of hand or tried to instill slavery on other races again which was a small price to pay for progress and these talks would continue for several more hours between Edgars and the most respected members of the Batarian Hegemony. Though Khar'shan was legally open to the public still and ships could mass relay in at any moment several from different galactic news nets arrived hoping to get the story of the century following the defeat of the Batarian Hegemony and with the leader of the Flood Edgar. A singular small unmarked vessel had arrived in the lower orbit of Khar'shan and aboard was a young woman with dark brown hair and a tight fitting Alliance dress along with her trust camera droid as she looked out the side seeing the massive Flood Dreadnaught hovering the Batarian capital. Soon a communication came over telling the reporter to make sure she had all her things. "Ok this is as far as I'll be going be safe down their."

* * *

/Cronos Station/ Illusive Man's Inner Sanctum

Multiple holo-images of the situation on Khar'shan played over and over again from recordings of Flood forms repurposing the dead into more combat forms for Edgar's army to the instinct the creatures had to go about killing and even strategising without the need of one of Edgar's Newborns to aid in their manipulation, this had all fascinated the Illusive Man so much he almost forgot to take a drag of his cigarrette in the process. As he pondered over the video recordings and all know footage of Edgar himself, many things still ate away at the back of the Illusive Mans mind from how Edgar granted this longevity to other species but has yet to grant it to a single human, to how he controls these creatures called the Flood without over exerting himself to the point of breaking, to many questions and little answers offered but upon taking another drag of his cigarrette he smiled finally having a puzzle worth deciphering that was worth his time. The cold hard tiles within the Illusive Man's room could be heard being stepped upon as a woman came into view to the Illusive Man and it was shown to be Miranda who looked on at the images of Edgar and she knew the Illusive Man was becoming to obssessed with wanting to find out what Edgar was, and this worried her slightly but she would never say it to his face.

"Miranda, it would seem Edgar has truly become quite the player in galactic circles, first with the Vorcha and half of Terminus Space and now with Khar'shan he seems to really have a keen interest in guarding humanity." The Illusive Man said taking another drag of his cigarrette.

Miranda looked to the images of Edgar and back to the Illusive Man. "Yes, but he is still a wildcard in this whole thing sir. Edgar could be a vaulable asset to Cerberus but I would be more concerned if he found out about Project Lazarus."

The Illusive Man smiled as he pulled up images of Shepard and Edgar in combat. "Indeed but Edgar is more then a asset to be used, he has an incredible sense of loyalty and even...pride in Humanity. Miranda I want you to get in contact with Edgar, I will set the meeting place face to face."

Miranda's eyes showed a hint of shock at this but responded calmly. "Of course Illusive Man, but I would suggest caution we don't know what that thing is capable of and if we lose you it means a substantial loss to humanity that can't be replaced." Miranda said looking to the image of Edgar.

The Illusive Man smirked as he looked through more images. "I'm not worried in the least besides I have been wanting to meet with this Edgar for sometime now, plus it would be interesting to meet him in person to get a sense of who he is."

Miranda looked to the Illusive Man and back to a large imposed image of Edgar along with two of his most trusted lieutenants Vitana and Thrall. Miranda left the room and made her way back to the labs below to make the necessary preparations as she would have to go and meet this Edgar in person and hopefully he wouldn't end up trying to turn her into one of his abominations on the first meeting.

* * *

/Omega/ Aria's Private Quarters

Aria looked out over her club as she stood in her personal quarters feeling uneasy for the first time in the longest while as she heard about the failed assault on Drakonos and with it the word had reached her ear about the fall of Khar'shan, taking a sip of some alcohol she was soon greeted by the voice of Edgar causing her to drop her drink onto the floor. Quickly turning her head back she saw the one person she had thought of over and over again in her mind to never screw with, as she knew how dangerous he was and what he would do to her if he learned she allowed the Batarians through without alerting him of their invasion.

"It's good to see you again Aria, I take it the buisness has been going well since our last chat my dear ?" Edgar said as he approached the powerful matriarch.

Aria's face remained calm and collected as she looked back out the window. "Yes it has, without your assistance of course Edgar. I take it you need something from me or is this a personal call for something...more." She said acting confident toward him.

Edgars expression remained cold as he approached her. "Aria we have known each other for some time now, I have allowed your station to remain the most independant and free port in all controlled Flood Space. All I ever asked is that you show me the same respect you order your men to." Edgar said as he turned her face to him.

Aria's fist began to clench slightly thinking something was coming. "And I have Edgar, I have given you what you simply asked, and with that I have ensured your borders and any hint of treachery snuffed out before it could attack your home."

Edgars eyes flared slightly but turned back to a calmer gold coloring. "Then please tell me dear pirate queen, how exactly did entire invasion fleet of Batarians managed to get to my home without my knowledge." Edgar said though he clearly already knew the truth and wanted to hear what Aria would say to slink out of it.

Aria looked to the side only for her face to be grabbed fiercely by Edgar. "I... I would never betray your trust in me Edgar, that is the truth and I would never betray you or what you stand for." She said as she looked into his dark golden eyes.

Edgar placed both his hands on her face and simply smiled looking into her eyes. "I believe you Aria, and for your loyalty to me their is something I wish to show you and I think it will be an enlightening experience for us both."

* * *

Edgar placed his hand around Aria's shoulder and they both walked out to the main chamber of her personal room only for her eyes to widen in shock seeing her daughter Liselle on her knees and beaten badly with Vitana holding her blade to Liselle's throat and several Newborns surrounding the room. Aria looked to Edgar and back to Liselle and for the first time and this was something she never thought she would do as she got on her knees and began to plead to Edgar to release her daughter, and Edgar looked to Vitana as he approached and had his hands placed on the fragile neck of Liselle and looking to the pleading Aria.

"Aria. I am not a monster when it comes to those who defy my orders or even when they find a better way to go about things. That being said what I can't forgive however is someone who thinks they not only can steal from me, but cost me precious time and resources on a pathetic attempt to claim technology they will never truly understand." Edgar said as his grip on Liselle began to tighten.

Aria's eyes widened knowing now that Edgar knew the whole truth. "Please.. I beg of you, punish me not my daughter she had nothing to do with any of this.. I will do whatever you say."

Edgar's eyes flared slightly. "You think simply making an example out of you would be enough Aria hmm. No the price of defiance and betrayal is much higher then that as you of all people should know and for that you have only yourself to blame." Edgar said closing his eyes as his grip tightened.

Aria's world became alot smaller as she was forced to watch her daughter be killed infront of her by Edgar having her neck snapped and watching her body fall lifelessly to the ground and with this the only thing Aria could do was run over to her daughters body and hold her in her arms with tears falling onto Liselle's lifeless body. Vitana and the Newborns left the room and with this only Edgar remained in the door to Aria's room and with this he left soon after letting Aria mourn for the loss of her daughter, Vitana fell in line behind Edgar and on this day their was no true smile on eithers face and even Edgar felt in some way this was a true waste of life to simply instill who was truly incharge now and that those who defy and betray those they once swore loyalty to must be punished one way or another.

* * *

 **Well Guys this chapter is finished up and I do hope you all enjoy it greatly and it would seem Edgar had to make an example out of Liselle to ensure Aria gets the picture. Lemme know what ya think by leaving a review on the chapter and tell me what yall thought of it over all. Also as a side note Locust Empire will be continuing as scheduled along with one other story and for those who liked Shadow Of Thedas I appreciate the support but I took it down feeling it wasn't yet right so if I continue it I will keep those of you informed on it.**

 **P.S. for anyone who enjoys Alien Vs Predator stories or even crossovers lemme know what ya would like to see just leave me a Private Message to lemme know if ya want to see me write something doing with Predators or Aliens in Mass Effect ok as it would seem we have to redeem both franchises through good fanfics since directors and producers clearly don't know what we like about those two franchises XD**


	18. Chapter 18 An Old Friend & Dark Meetings

Chapter 18: An Old Friend & Dark Meetings

/Illium/ Nos Astra

The evening had quickly come about across Illium as the high rise buildings and skyline was dotted with multiple neon lights of signs, vehicles and so forth but on an open balcony, stood Edgar as he took some time to himself away from his planet and tiresome day to day activities along with wanting to forget that bit of buisness with Aria. Even with all he had done he still took this bit of time to feel abit of freedom to himself even going so far as to resemble himself as closely as possible to his human self only problem beeing the orange eyes and deeply green skin and slight tendril like protrusions jetting from his back. As he looked over the skyline an unknown Asari woman approached him and began flirting with him as she found him unique out of the crowd.

"I take it you've been waiting awhile for someone, or lemme guess they stood ya up hmm ?" The Asari asked as he touched his arm slowly as another blue hand grabbed the Asari and as both looked it was Liara.

"He's not alone and if he was you wouldn't be worth his time, now leave quietly dear." Liara said giving off a cold look but looking to Edgar giving off a sincere smile.

The Asari quickly left the two alone and Edgar looked to Liara before looking back out across to the view of the city as he took a sip of his drink and looking back to Liara as she was wearing a beautiful red dress along with sleeved tinged blue gloves that tied around his middle fingers that connected upward to her dress. Edgar finally turned fully to Liara deciding to finally speak up as both had not seen each other in a long time as it had now been three months.

"I see you have been doing quite well for youself Liara, didn't know Prothean experts made that much guess I know what to invest in huh." He said as he looked at her.

"Well not all of us can be high rulers who don't need to worry about living expenses hmm." She said smiling at him as she took his drink and took a sip of it handing it back to him.

"Well that is true heh.. but I didn't know you were on Illium if that's what your getting at Liara. I mainly come here to clear my head when I want some peace and quiet." He said taking another swig of his drink.

"I know you didn't know. Plus I kept an eye on you for abit since the Battle Of The Citadel, and I know you come here sometimes so... I thought it would be a nice change of pace for you to see an old friend." She said as she ordered herself a drink.

Edgar smiled abit as he set his glass down. "Yea I guess your right heh. Besides it is nice to see you again Liara after everything that happened it is nice to see an old friend again, plus getting away for abit clears my mind ya know ?"

"I do know what you mean, after Shepard.. passed I felt lost for abit but I have direction now, and well.. it doesn't matter right now, listen come with me to my apartment ok so we can talk somewhere private ok." Liara said as she smiled at him.

He raised a non existent eyebrow and remarked. "Sure why not, I haven't anything better to do right now. Where is it at ?" he asked.

Liara simply smiled and used her omni-tool giving him the address and with that she left as she smiled back at him with her disappearing into the crowd, Edgar waved and looked back to his drink as he took his last sip and with that headed out paying for his bill. As he did someone was watching from the shadows but her obvious figure was very feminine, as though Edgar didn't give any indications he knew he was being watched he continued on as normal, as the shadowy figure followed after him. After a few blocks of walking Edgar could still feel he was being followed till he got down a secluded alley that would cut directly back into the main floors he used this as chance to figure out who was after him, extending his right arm outward the arm quickly split into multiple tendrils and lashed out to who was following on for him to be pushed back by biotics. The person standing infront of him was a woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes and wearing what Edgar thought was ridiclous as it was skin tight white and black outfit with a black choker around her neck, the woman quickly spoke up but in a mocking tone as she smiled at Edgar.

* * *

"It would seem my employer was right about your abilities after all, how long did you know I was following you ?" The woman said relaxing her body as she eyed Edgar.

"Since I was at the balcony having a drink, I take it you don't work for The Council." Edgar said as he chuckled. "Yea definitley not especially in that outfit dear heh."

"My name is Miranda I was asked by my employer to contact you, he wishes to meet you in person, trust me when I say this is of the utmost urgency." Miranda said as kept her eyes focused on Edgars flaring orange eyes.

"Well you can tell your employer he can shove it. I have other obligations to attend to currently now if you'll excuse me Miranda." Edgar said as he tried to move past but she cut him off.

"I think you will be highly interested in what he has to say to you just five minutes is all he is asking that's it. Then after you decide what to do, sound fair ?" She asked giving him a smirkish smile.

Rolling his eyes heavily not wanting to be late he gave his his answer. "Fine... but ONLY five minutes. Are we clear Miranda ?"

"Crystal." She said smiling as she pulled up a holo-call of her employer the Illusive Man who was inhaling another hit of his cigarette.

"Edgar it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I hope Miranda here did not inconvience you, if you had important business at the moment." He said looking at Edgar with blue artificial eyes.

"It's fine, I just want to know why you have someone tailing me. Last I checked I wasn't exactly on your little groups list of priorities ?" Edgar said as he crossed his arms.

The Illusive Man gave a very visible sincere smile. "So you know who we are, and by extension Miranda somewhat correct ?" He said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Yes you are the Illusive Man, and you run your little human-survivalist paramilitary group Cerberus. But the real question I have is this Illusive Man." Edgar said as he got close to the holo-vid of him. "What do you want from me ?"

The Illusive Man smiled enjoying this. "Straight to the point, I enjoy that greatly but what I want is not the point of this talk what WE want is important Edgar and it's a simple thing the betterment of the human race."

"Oh so you basically think we are on the same side Illusive Man, last time I check you and your little group don't play well with aliens. So if we are done here I'll be going." Edgar said as he turned to leave.

"Tell me Edgar of all the people to have aid your cause, so much so to change them like you why a Krogan and a Turian ?" The Illusive Man said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Really ? Of all the things to ask that's what you want to ask me. I needed allies and they proved to be the most valuable and trustworthy is that good enough for you ?" Edgar said.

The Illusive man simply smiled and took another drag of his cigarette. "For now of course, Miranda will give you a set of coordinates and a code to call by if you do choose to want to meet. Besides I would enjoy hearing your opinion of Commander Shepard at a different time." The vid cut off as Miranda handed over the location and code.

* * *

Edgars eyes were slightly widened by that but he remained stoic and calm as Miranda walked off disappearing into the crowds of Illium, leaving Edgar alone in the alley alone as he looked at the coordinates and code. Quickly shutting off his omni-tool he continued on his way to Liara's place needing to just clear his mind and hopefully forget that irritating talk with the Illusive Man and Miranda. After several more minutes of walking and taking a cab to a nearby high rise Edgar had arrived at Liara's door and as he tried knocking the door simply opened and he could hear Liara telling him to come inside. Edgar looked around the entirety of the place seeing that she had moved up in the last three months, he walked about the apartment seeing Liara had collected a vast collection of Prothean artifacts and some of these were even from Ilos and even someone had gone through the trouble of painting it from the surface of the planet. As he continued his tour of the apartment he looked over to her beside and saw a plaque and as he looked closer he saw it was a pair of dog tags and saw very visibly they were Shepards dog tags.

"Admiral Hackett gave them to me after her funeral. Said to me their was no one else to give the tags too so I keep them to remind me of her when I need strength." Liara said as she got closer to Edgar.

Edgar placed the plaque back by the bed and turned toward Liara. "Your not the only one who misses her Liara, plus you were the closest to her before the end from what I heard." Edgar said rubbing his eyes thinking he had dust in them.

"No.. honestly we were just friends only, I think you had the honor of being the closest to her Edgar. With what you showed her and the fact you let someone see who you really are behind that face." Liara said as she appraoched him placing her hand on his smooth light green skin feeling how rough yet smooth it was.

Edgar placed his hand on Liara's looking to her. "I only wanted her to know she could trust me, you know that Liara besides in the end that didn't count for much knowing she's gone." He said as he withdrew his hand slipping from her grasp.

"That wasn't your fault Edgar. You did what you could in an impossible situation, besides I know Shepard wouldn't blame you for how things turned out we've known each other for awhile right ?" Liara said staying close to him.

"Yes of course Liara." Edgar said looking to her seeing she wanted to say something but she fumbld with the words. "Liara if something is bothering you, we can talk about it."

Liara's eyes focused in on Edgars staring transfixed for a solid minute before answering. "Edgar I've.. you and I have known each other a long while, you helped keep my excavations into the Protheans funded, you even were their when my mother passed.." Liara said as a few tears rain down her eyes.

Edgar embraced Liara giving her a comfoting hug and shoulder ot cry on. "Shh it's ok Liara. I know it wasn't easy losing Benezia, I cared about her too Liara but all we can do is move passed it and look to a better future." He said raising her face up reassuring her.

Liara's tears slowly stopped as she closed her eyes and leaned in grabbing ahold of Edgar's face gently kissing his lips her arms enter twining around him slowly as she refused to let go, Edgar's eyes went slightly wide as he nearly closed his eyes wanting to embrace Liara in this way as their lips tasted one another for a solid minute before he restrained himself. Pulling back he looked to Liara who didn't want this to moment to end as if for the first time she felt some semblance of balance in her life first with losing her mother then losing her friend Shepard, but now as she looked to Edgar she felt as if she may have made mistake and would now lose Edgar.

He looked to her for a moment before turning. "Liara I... I can't I'm sorry." Edgar said as he closed his eyes feeling pained by this as he got up realising her hand was still holding onto his as he walked off leaving her apartment.

Edgar closed the door to Liara's apartment and on the other side he could hear Liara cry more as he left her building and for the first time not knowing if leaving her alone like that would be for the better or not, all he did know was he couldn't be like that with Liara as he kept saying that over and over in his mind as he took a vehicle back to the spaceport to leave Illium. One building that layed beside Liara's someone had recorded the entirety of the encounter between Liara and Edgar and sent it over omni-tool to an unknown party who responded.

* * *

 _"It would seem we have found Edgar's weakness, proceed as planned. They want him alive however so do not damage Dr.T'soni she is our only link to capturing Edgar for the buyer is that clear."_ The distorted voice said.

"Clear sir, we will ensure it all goes to plan." The individual said as the transmission cut and the figure left the building.

/Horsehead Nebula/ Anadius

Edgar followed the coordinates that Miranda had given him and as he arrived via slipspace aboard his dreadnaught. Edgar looked to see a space station in orbit around a dying sun, taking a shuttle to the station Edgar was greeted by a swarm of Cerberus Troops who aimed their weapons at him but they quickly stood down by order of Miranda. Edgar was soon approached by Miranda and she wore a smirk on her face knowing Edgar would come just as the Illusive Man said, he looked at her and she waved for him to follow her and as he did, he was escorted not only by Miranda but two Cerberus Troops.

"It would seem you finally came, the Illusive Man knew you would come after all he's never wrong when it comes to expecting people." Miranda said as she continued walking.

"I came cause I wanted to hear what he had to say about how me and him care about humanity, if he can prove his point it might be worth my time." Edgar said.

"The Illusive Man is persistant when it comes to those who peak his interest and let's just say... you are at the top of that list. But you have yet to impress me let's just hope you aren't a waste of his time." She said as she looked back smirking.

"I could say the same thing about you Miranda, after all I'm not impressed by what I see either." Edgar said as that earned a glare from Miranda and he could tell she was not happy which made him smile.

Soon both Miranda and Edgar arrived in a dark room with the dying sun illuminating the entire room and at the center the Illusive Man smoking. "Welcome Edgar, it is good to finally meet you in person." He said extending his hand for a handshake.

Edgar extended his hand shaking his back. "I take it you really wanted this meeting to happen huh Illusive Man ?" Edgar said as he watched him closely.

"Of course Edgar, you and I have much to discuss not only have you done me a service in ridding the galaxy of Saren Arterius but also that of the Reaper Sovereign." The Illusive Man said taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Nazara actually." Edgar said

"Nazara ? hmm interesting and how exactly did you aquire that information, directly from the Reaper or from Saren ?" The Illusive Man asked.

"My sources are my own Illusive Man, after all isn't that the first thing about informaton never give away your hand to the dealer ?" Edgar said looking at the man.

The Illusive Man gave a smirk as he took another drag of the Cigarette. "Tell me Edgar what do you think of Miranda, I would assume she has been useful so far hmm."

"If we are being honest with one another, yes she has but usefulness runs it's course before it runs out. Besides I can tell she doesn't enjoy my presence being here infront of you like this." Edgar said as he shot a glance toward Miranda who stood to the side.

"Miranda is a valuable asset to Cerberus and has been for many years. But you Edgar I could see you being more then a simple asset to us, I see all the potential you hold in aiding Cerberus and me as a partner." He said taking another drag of the cigarette.

Miranda's eyes slightly bulged hearing this as she answered. "Sir is that truly a good option we know little to nothing about him, what if he-"

"Miranda this is important if you cannot see the benefit in this then you may leave us for now, me and Edgar have much to discuss. Now please go." The Illusive Man said gesutring to the door.

Miranda shot Edgar a piercing glance as she walked passed. "It would seem your employee isn't to fond of that idea I must say I agree with her, after all why would you ask me this after all I'm not human."

The Illusive Man smirked as he stood up. "Edgar you can play the not human card all you want but I know at your core you are more human then you give yourself credit for. After all you've done to aid the Systems Alliance and even during the invasion of Shanxi, and the assault on Torfan. How does that not scream I'm Human."

"Alright you have me on that, but I have a question for you Illusive Man and it's something I think you can answer rather easily given your background." Edgar said appraoching the man.

"Go ahead what is it you wish to ask ?" He said taking another drag of the cigarette.

"You served on Shanxi didn't you ?" Edgar said earning a piercing glance from the Illusive Man who then smirked.

"How long have you known that ?" He asked.

"Since I killed Saren Arterius on the Citadel, when I searched his indoctrinated mind I saw images of Shanxi and then I saw you. You may be older but I don't forget faces Jack Harper."

The Illusive Man smirked and went over to a bottle of brandy. "I take it you would like a glass after all it's not everday you meet someone who can match ya in surprises." Illusive Man said passing him a glass of brandy.

Both men though on opposite sides in this one moment shared a second to have a glass of brandy from earth and Edgar felt the kick of it and how it reminded him alot of back home as both clinked their glasses and finished off the rest of brandy in their glasses.

"What I want to know is this Illusive Man, why would you want me in your little orginization ?" Edgar asked as he placed the glass down.

"Not just have you apart but help me run it as equals Edgar, Tell me in all honesty do you really believe you can be content with ruling just Terminus Space and Khar'shan. Listen you have an extrodinary mind and power at your finger tips yet you hold it back why ?"

"This power I use isn't something you can wave a magic wand at and it does all you want without consequence, when I use the Flood I not only kill people.. those people become apart of my very being. Their memories, emotions, and last moments of living all burned into my brain." Edgar said.

The Illusive Man looked to Edgar and back to the dying sun. "Edgar I know what it's like to be burdened with knowledge and power, your not the only one cursed with it." He said as he rubbed at his eyes slightly. "Their is times when power can and should be shared with one another and this is one of those times, I'm asking you to help me bring humanity to the forefront of technological and evolutionary advancement."

"It isn't that simple Jack, this power comes with a price and one you and your group would not be willing to pay. I made a deal with the devil to save my own skin once before...but I won't make that same mistake again. I'll help in ending the Reapers but beyond that you and your group are on it's own." Edgar said as he walked out.

* * *

The Illusive man sat back down in his chair and took another drag of a newly ignited cigarette as he looked out at the dying sun and simply smiling as though Edgar turned down the offer it was pleasant to know he was just as interesting as he thought as he pulled up several screen referring back to Project Lazarus and with it several vials of green liquid. The vials were serums "Aquired" by Cerberus from the Asari Republics and they contained blood traces from a long dead Salarian called Kella, the Illusive Man simply smirked as he pushed the images away from the screen to enjoy the view of the sun.

/Illium/ Liara's Apartment

Liara had woke up several hours later, her eyes still abit red from crying herself to sleep after Edgar had left her alone. The kiss they shared still fresh in her mind which hurt more knowing Edgar pushed her away but she tried her best to put the memory aside as she focused on several artifacts she had recently aquired. Though none of this really helped the situation as she tried to keep her mind busy but outside her room a loud a bang went off and running out to check Liara was quickly ambushed by a dozen Asari Vanguards wearing white armor with red paint on their shoulders. Using her power Liara made her way toward the door putting up a singularity to block her attackers but as she opened the door she was greeted to a gun going off, her eyes widened as she looked down seeing a large dart pertruding from her gut and chest then another fired now three darts had pierced her body causing her to collapse.

The unknown mercs soon were approached by an Asari wearing Spectre armor who smirked as she looked down at the unconcious Liara and placing her heel on head turning to see the "Pure Blood" for herself and thinking how unimpressed she was with Liara till a call came up from her employer.

 _"I take it you have aquired Dr.T'soni and she is undamaged Vasir ?"_ The voice said

"Of course Shadow Broker, she will be brought to you at once and with it Edgar." Tela Vasir said.

 _"Excellent most excellent, with this done the people who paid highly for Edgar's body will soon have him as we have the bait necessary to draw him out. Vasir I want you to contact Edgar personally and lead him to my ship is that clear ?"_

"Of course sir it will be done." Vasir said as she ended the call. "Get this Pure Blood trash out of my sight at once."

They followed Vasir's orders and took the unconcious Liara away to wherever she would be held to draw Edgar into a trap and with it hand him over to whoever really wanted him as it would seem the Shadow Broker wasn't the one who wanted him.

* * *

 **Well guys another chapter down and it looks like shit is getting worse for Edgar and those he cares about, Now The Shadow Broker has crossed a line that no one will walk away from and The Illusive Man has an ace up his sleeve with Edgar refusing to aid Cerberus in it's goals. But tell me what you guys thought of this chapter I wanted this one to be very talkative heavy and focusing on what will happen going forward from here.**

 **Also an update on Locust Empire Chapter 3 it will be released by late sunday early Monday ok so don't worry it's still coming ok guys patience is a virture ok hahah.**


	19. Chapter 19 Killing A Shadow

Chapter 19: Killing A Shadow

Only a few hours had passed since the meeting with the Illusive Man and still Edgar held true to not wanting to aid the Illusive Man no matter what he promised. However he other things to attend to such as returning to matters regarding the Krogan people, and checking on Vitana to see how things were going. As he tried to make those important calls it was interrupted by an unknown caller as he pulled it up onto the large screen he was greeted by the view of an Asari Spectre Tela Vasir. He knew of her if only briefly from news reports and several "key" files he obtained with help of the Keepers on the Citadel, so he was wary of the Asari already but was more interested in why she was calling him directly instead of through some sort of third party like most do these days.

"Greetings , I would assume this call is not standard Council procedure is it ?" Edgar asked smiling as he enjoyed taunting Spectres.

"No it is not Edgar if anything I am against calling you. But their is a matter that I could use your help with, that is if you are interested it has to do with your friend Dr.T'soni."

Edgars eye twitched slightly at that but he remained calm. "Oh and what exactly does a Spectre have to do with my old aquaintance Dr.T'soni. I haven't spoken to her in the last few months Vasir."

"Well it would appear someone broke into her apartment managed to kidnap her, from what I know and knowledge I have you were the closest one to her due to you funding her projects on the protheans." Vasir said.

"Hmm alright but what do you want from me exactly Vasir ? I highly doubt you see me as a prime suspect in this case." Edgar says as he cracks his knuckles.

"No I don't, but I would very much like us to work together to figure this out together Edgar. After all she's your friend is she not ?" Vasir said.

Edgar looked to the side thinking but knew what he had to do. "Very well, I will be back at Illium shortly I must inform some other people before arriving."

The call between the two ended and soon a vid popped up of Vitana and Thrall who were both pleased to see Edgar again and they were ready to know what he had to say on what to do next.

"Vitana, Thrall good to speak to you both again. How are things going on both your ends ?"

"Well on my end Edgar, Urdnot Wrex has become chief of his clan, and we are working close with the other clans though their are those who are tryingto press descent in the ranks. I however will be handling it personally heh." Thrall said smirking.

"Excellent Thrall give my regards to Wrex and let him know if he needs anything tell him he'll have it. Vitana how about you anything new going on your end at all ?" Edgar asks as he sits back in his chair.

"Nothing much new but it would appear Aria is keeping in line after our last meeting Edgar, I don't usually say this but it's good seeing that side of ya." She winked and Edgar rolled his eyes abit.

"Alright keep up the good work both of you. I will be out of contact for a few hours if you need anything go to the Speaker and he will aid you in anyway he can."

Cutting off the communication between the two of his friends he sat back into his organic seat and relaxed as his ship entered slipspace making it's way to Illium to meet up with the Spectre Vasir and figure out what happened to Liara but in the back of his mind he had a growing concern hoping she was alright.

* * *

/Illium/ Liara's Apartment

Edgar had arrived in hour later at Liara's apartment with a police line put up and some Asari officers investigating through her stuff and they tried to keep Edgar back but he was let through by order of the Spectre Vasir and both met in person. Edgar looked around at the scene with books and many of Liara's things over turned or broken open as if whoever was here wanted to find something Liara had, Vasir herself watched Edgar look around the crime scene as he analysed everything from the torn open drawers to the overturned desks and even to a few bullet holes in the windows. Edgar had thoughts running through his mind as to who would go after Liara and like this and other thoughts ran through his mind as to whether or not this was his fault due to meeting with her at the apartment, pushing away some shattered glass from the table he saw a portrait on her desk and it was of Edgar that was painted and it looked like it had been done recently maybe a day or so before Edgar even spoke to Liara. Placing the painting down he looked back to Vasir who was still investigating and using her omni-tool to analyse some of the things around the apartment till she came over to him with something that might help find Liara.

"Edgar I found this, it looks like a message Liara sent to someone. I can't make heads or tails can you ?" She passed him the message and at the bottom it gave coordinates to a location a planet called Hagalaz.

"I've never been to this world, but it's in Terminus Space so that's a start I can have ships investigate that region in no time."

"Listen whoever kidnapped your friend would mostly likely know you would send forces to find her. So listen how about you and I handle this quietly alright, after all we can get in and out quicker compared to an army."

"Alright... will play it your way Vasir, I may not like Spectres but working together would go more quickly."

"Alright I'll bring my car around, I have a ship waiting at the port alright." Vasir said as she went to bring her car around.

Edgar simply let out a sigh as he left Liara's apartment closing the door behind him he made his way to a small port and saw Vasir arrive to pick him up. Both soon left Illium together and now would make their way to the location Edgar had learned of but the whole time as they traveled he felt uneasy around Vasir as if she was always watching him. The few moments he had alone he knew in the back of his mind to be wary of Vasir not just because she was a Spectre but one of the top ones as well who always gets the mission done no matter what just like Saren Arterius.

/Shadow Broker Ship/Hagalaz

Deep within the ship itself Liara sat strapped to a torture chair unconcious from the latest line of question from the Shadow Broker's men and from a nearby camera the Shadow Broker himself watched this unfold, but he cut it short as he had an audio call come in from a buyer the one who's been interested in both Edgar and Shepard since their victory over Sovereign.

"Ahh I see you finally decided to get in contact with me, does this still reside over your wanting of Edgar's body along with Shepards, one body can be retrieved while the other maybe more difficult to aquire." The Shadow Broker said.

" **Edgar's body is of more concern to us now then that of Shepards. This abnormality must be analysed then purged it represents a threat to all of this galaxy and cycle. You will aid us in this Broker, you are being paid a vast amount of credits and advanced technologies to do so."**

"And I shall, we have the target on his way to my ship as of this moment once he arrives we will have him prepared for transport to your location to analyse and then do with as you see fit." The Broker said as he cut the communicaton off.

" **Do not fail in this task Broker. If you do their will be no place in this galaxy, no star or gas giant or even rock you can hid from us."** The dark enigmatic voice said as it dissipated away.

* * *

/Orbit Above Hagalaz/

Both Edgar and Vasir had arrived in a small ship over the planet Hagalaz, their ship descended toward the coordinates given and both saw the vessel first hand. Edgar was impressed with the vessel and seeing the construction of it, their shuttle soon landed on a small platform that was delibertly out on the side of the ship it appeared to be used for bringing supplies but Edgar didn't like the looks of it either way as they landed on the platform. Both him and Vasir entered the ship and met little to no resistance but this was quickly changed as a voice came over the communication system, it was the Shadow Broker speaking directly to Edgar.

"Edgar a pleasure to have you aboard my vessel, apologies it's not under different circumstances but you have become if not of lately a nuisance to individuals who clearly want you alive." The Broker said as he continued. "You are fascinating, you have evaded most if not all data collection beyond people simply knowing you as leader of the Flood but the revelation you're Speaker gave during a interview was enlightening."

"I get that alot. But I'm here for one reason and one reason only Shadow Broker. Where is Dr.T'soni give her to me and I'll forgive this transgression alright."

"Tempting offer but I am the one holding all the cards in this scenario Edgar. You will surrender and I shall let Dr.T'soni live, it's that simple now will you or won't you ?" The Broker asked looking from a monitor.

"No." Edgar said as he looked at a security camera. "If you do want me come and get me unless your to much of a fucking coward. Besides you can't stop me, just like the Council can't and just like all those before you. You are just another footnote on my way out the door." He said as he smashed the camera with a tendril.

Edgar made his way forward but before he could a gun suddenly ignited to life and it was from behind and it was Vasir. "Sorry about this Edgar. Actually no I'm not after all it's not everyday someone takes down the Beast Of Cyone." Vasir said with a smirk.

Edgar raised his hands in annoyance. "So how long have you been the Shadow Brokers bitch Vasir, or is it more or less the same for the rest of your race to sleep with the first thing you see." Edgar said as he smirked.

Vasir pressed the gun to his head and ignored the comment. "Get moving now, the Broker wants you alive so don't keep him waiting. Besides out of all the other scumbags and killers in this galaxy you are the worst of them all."

"Mmm you know you say that but you don't the first thing about me Vasir, plus I know all about your people and how you run and do things. Let's just say you have yet to impress me or anyone under me." Edgar said as he continued to march forth willingly without concern.

Soon a voice came over the comm. "Vasir escort into the containment block. Once you have you may leave with the information I have aquired for you."

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Information, information, information this is what it's always come down too in this galaxy but I have more knowledge and information then your tiny minds will ever posses Broker. Besides I think I've gone alone with this for to long." Edgar said.

* * *

Quickly turning around Edgar snatch the weapon from Vasir's hand but was pushed back by her with her biotics, he smirked however as he knew he would enjoy this fight as he was alone and with no help for the first time the thrill of a real challenge got him going. Vasir rushed at him quickly he however got out of the way and kicked her to the ground but she used this two fire off several quick shots two hitting him in the chest while the third went straight through his eye tearing away part of his skull. Quickly reeling back his wound healed with tendrils and organic growth replacing the damaged tissue, rushing forward Edgar jumped and landed a hit breaking Vasir's chest plate causing her to go flyng back into the wall in pain, she changed her weapon to incendiary ammo and opened fire. Edgar stepped back with each shot that hit his body feeling that searing pain but he continued forward till he smacked her gun away and grabbed her by her throat squeezing hard and smirking as his hand changed into tendrils as they slid into her flesh and slowly absorbing her biomass, along with abit of the knowledge of her life, deeds, and things she had done for the Shadow Broker.

Vasir screamed in pain as her mind and all things she ever held dear were violated and torn from her as the dark and hungry growth within Edgar fed upon every scrap of information, her skin slowly changed from a deep blue to a pale grey as her full features slowly drained along with her strength till all that was left was a husk of rotted skin and bone in Edgar's hands that fell to the ground limply with the bones themselves cracking upon hitting the steel flooring. From the camera the Shadow Broker watched on knowing Vasir wouldn't be able to stop him however he placed his guards on high alert, Edgar however did not concern himself with this as he made his way into the ship. Dozens of mercs lined the hallway and as the doors busted open they opened fire through the smoke hoping to hit the intruder but all the hit was thin air and as such stopped firing through the smoke, large greenish clouds came bursting through the smoke and quickly engulfed the few dozen mercs in the hallway. As the smoke swarmed and engulfed them the mercs screams echoed in their helmets till tendrils and riling masses of organic growth bursted from their armor with the mercs becoming combat forms for Edgar to clear the way for him, the combat forms rushed through the halls of the ship screaming and wailing as they slaughtered the Brokers men without remorse and quickly turning them into more Flood.

Over the cams the Broker watched on as Edgar made his way through with little regard to how many people he slaughtered to get to the Broker. The combat forms were more then a match for the mercs but they soon hit a snag as a few dozen mercs used flamethrowers and incendiary ammo to hold back the oncoming Flood forces with very prominent success. Edgar however looked on simply rolling his eyes as he rushed forward jumping between the mercs and unleashing a torrent of tendrils that lashed outward slicing and penetrating the mercs with little to no problem, Edgar used his tendrils to pierce their bodies again to absorb their biomass to heal himself as he did his wounds finally healed, cracking his body he felt more better then he had in awhile as he continued forward. Edgar looked around for abit longer before finally finding Liara strapped down to a torture chair, running over to her he tried to remove her from the restraints but she was shocked badly as he tried.

"No you can't, the Shadow Broker has it tied to his command center. You have to stop him Edgar, go now !" Liara said as she held his hand slightly.

"I'll be back for you I promise just hold on ok Liara." Edgar said as he continued on to the next room.

Edgar made his way into the next room and as he did he came face to face with the Shadow Broker himself and this was something many would hope to see however what surprised Edgar most was the species in which the Shadow Broker was, a large red faced horned eight eyed creature with a singular mouth that was curved side to side and then a single line of teeth going upwards giving the creature a unique mouth. The Broker simply held his hands together as if a businessman waiting to meet a new employee for the first time.

"So the Shadow Broker in the flesh. I must admit I feel honored by this though it should have been under better circumstances." Edgar said as he stepped forward.

"This meeting is simply trivial compared to what I would have suggested a simply communication and an augmented hologram call would have been more sufficient. You however Edgar are different as is much ot what you have done to the reputation you have crafted in the galaxy."

"Oh and what exactly would my reputation be Shadow Broker ? I take it you have heard stories I would assume their all simple conjecture and lies."

"No I prefer to spend my time separating the fact from the lies. Besides you a have reputation amoungst many of the races I could name off the names they call you behind your back in the moment it would take you to take a to breath." The Broker said.

"Oh I guess you could but please enlighten me on these names they call me Broker after all you have earned my attention." Edgar said taking another step forward.

"The Abomination, Killer Of Cyone, Extender Of Life, Would-Be-God, The Destroyer Of Worlds, let's just say the names go on and become more crude and humorous as they go on Edgar. But one stuck out to me to those who have interest in you and it would be as they call it "Curiosity Of This Cycle" tell me does that ring a bell ?" He asked.

"No it doesn't Broker, after we are concluded here I'll learn what I need from that oversized head of yours. So make it easy on me and just walk over here so I can probe that ugly face of yours." He said as he cracked his neck and hands.

"That will not be possible Edgar. Once you are given over to those who have payed very well for your capture, I'll be ensuring your resources and tech are well used in my employ." The Broker said.

* * *

Tilting his head Edgar stepped forward only for the Broker to stand up slightly taller then Edgar and breaking his desk apart he through half at Edgar before pulling out a gun with shredder ammo in place to tear Edgar apart, quickly jumping outta the way he rushed around the office having the speed and agility advantage over the Broker. Launching himself from a nearby wall he rushed forward only for the Broker to block him with an omni-shield and putting his gun in Edgar's gut that fired and shredded into his body which sent him falling back, quickly jumping back up Edgar slammed into the Broker punching and slashing at his body, the Broker grabbed Edgar by his neck and slammed him into the ground and began punching him over and over again till the Broker felt a sharp pain in his left leg seeing a large tendril pierced deep into his thigh. Getting up Edgar landed a quick barrage of punches into the Broker in the face and large gut till his right arm launched forward piercing The Broker into the gut as the tendrils ripped and teared through his body before finally slumping to the ground, grabbing the Broker by his head his tendrils pierced and tore through the skull of his fallen enemy seeing his memories from his time on his homeworld of the Yahg, to becoming captured by the previous Shadow Broker.

Looking through more of the memories he dug deeper and deeper coming across a voice speaking with the Broker but it was different yet similiar to one he heard before the images were shown and words repeated over and over. Reaper, Collector, Harbinger, the images soon faded away till he looked at the desecated and fed upon body of the Yahg Broker. Letting the body slump to the ground he had aquired all the information he needed to free Liara, heading over to a nearby console he set the restraints loose on her chair however several communications came up after killing the Broker. Taking charge he made himself appear as the Shadow Broker to make it all appear as if everything was normal to the remaining forces onboard and that the enemy had been taken care of, the door to the Brokers office opened and Liara entered with a gun raised only to be shocked to see Edgar smiling back at her and waving for her to come join him at the console.

"Y-Y-You killed the Shadow Broker ? Edgar this is incredible." She looked over the consoles at the countless bits of information. "What happens now..the Broker dead and what about all of this ?" She said looking around to the entire base.

Edgar simply smiled as he thought of something. "You can take over this operation Liara after all it would...suit you in a way." He said smiling to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Liara's eyes went wide and back to the holo-images of all the information before her. "You.. want me to take the Shadow Brokers place. You know that isn't funny Edgar, besides I wouldn't know what to do."

"Yes you do Liara, it wouldn't be to hard for you. After all you like challenges plus this would help if the Reapers are still out their, after all you will have more information and knowledge at your fingertips then you ever had looking in ruins." Edgar said looking to her.

Liara's eyes trailed before looking back to Edgars. "I..I'll do it. Your right that it would be easier for me to do it also it would help in finding things out about the Reapers and well... it would be good to know you have a someone with their hands in everything." Liara said smiling to Edgar.

Edgar smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Liara, I appreciate this very much plus let's face it you with all this at your fingertips who knows what you'll accomplish a-" Before he could finish however he felt Liara kiss his cheek and smile at him warmly as she looked into his eyes.

Both Edgar and Liara stared at one another for a solid minute before he returned the gesture kissing her cheek as he turned away he made his way out the way he came making his way to Vasir's ship before he managed to get in his mind felt like it was stung by several unknown voices till it came clear to him. Edgar appeared in a black void looking down his feet were drenched in water but as he looked up he saw four distinct bright yellow eyes peering down at him from up high as a booming voice echoed throughout the void speaking to him.

 **"Human... No you are different from your peers, you possess knowledge, wisdom, and technologies unknown to this cycle or others. How did you alone accomplish this and defeat Nazara alone with a mind similiar to my own ?"**

"Your another Reaper ?" Edgar asked peering up at the four eyes. "You know I didn't kill Nazara alone I had help from friends and allies."

 **"This is a lie that you would use to dissuade my questioning. It shall not work, you alone killed Nazara I felt it's essence and very being altered from our goals to those of yours yet you let Nazara perish. You endanger the continuing of the cycle, you will perish first when we return to this galaxy."**

"Nazara saw me as weak and inferior. Yet you don't do you ?" He asked knowing this Reaper was different. "You see me as more then a mere organic threatening your precious cycle."

 **"You will not stop the cycle from continuing Old One, we will wipe away the pestilience from which you stand upon and when we do you and all of what you have built shall be burned from memory till nothing remains. Your reckoning will come Old One and went it does I shall be the Harbinger of your end and all you represent."** The vision of the four eyes disappeared and with it the dark void only for Edgar to see he was standing by Vasir's ship. Leaving behind the Shadow Brokers vessel Edgar made his way from the planet and off toward the bit of neutral space.

* * *

/Omega/

Edgar had arrived a short while later on Omega and their he took the time to ponder on what the Reaper had said to him and while he thought on that he stayed incognito the whole time on the station simply walking around and enjoying the station even though the others don't he enjoyed the smells, sound, and how earth like it was even though alot of aliens lived on the station. Edgar simply trudged about without much care in the world however a young woman bumped into him nearly falling but he quickly grabbed her by her arm and shoulder before she fell, however she dropped several small sculptures which broke on the hard metal ground.

"O-OH I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you sir please I... don't be angry." The young girl said as she tried to collect her sculptures quickly.

Edgar reached down clloecting them with her. "No it's ok it was my fault miss, here lemme help you ok." He said giving her a genuine smile as he helped her collect her sculptures.

"Oh.. thank you so much, I usually watch where I'm going but I..just got into a rush wanting to bring these sculptures to a friend of mine." The girl said as she looked up seeing Edgar's orangish eyes.

"If I may ask what's your name miss, I'm Edgar if that helps." He said extending his hand to her and smiling.

"I... I'm Nef." She said shaking his hand. "Um.. you wouldn't happen to like sculptures would you Edgar ?" She asked holding up the one unbroken one.

"I actually sculpt once in awhile myself you can well say I breath alot of life into my own creations Nef. If you would like I could help you bring these back to repair ?" Edgar said showing a genuine interest to Nef which made her smile if ever so small of one.

"I.. yes, yes ! I would very much like that." Nef said giving a bigger smile meeting another other then her friend who enjoyed art and sculpting. "My home is this way I have a few other sculptures."

Together both Edgar and his new friend went to her home and once their both sat and chatted while talking to each other about different sculptors and painters while he enjoyed her company the timid girl he met moments ago appeared more lively and smiling then when he met her.

"I have been sculpting for a long time, I have add years of experience along with all I learned in my time here." Edgar said as he held some wet clay and began sculpting his creation.

"I must admit I'm surprised to meet you, but if I may ask what brought you to Omega. I can't say it was for any art gallery haha." She said smiling as she sculpted alongside him.

"Well if I may say I have alot in stake when it comes to Omega and parts of Terminus Space Nef, plus being who I do what I must to help and change it for the better if I can." He said.

Nef looked on curiously at Edgar. "Well... who are you if that's ok to ask beyond just a name ?"

"I'm the leader of the Flood. Nef I hope that doesn't freak you out too much." He said pulling back his hood and revealing his true face to her to which her eyes widened but not in fear but amasement to meet this infamous individual.

"Thats amazing ! I.. mean like what's it like being you know.. you ?" She asked with an excitement she had not felt in sometime.

"It's at times lonely.. but I find it very fulfilling to know I have a purpose to fix this galaxy and bring about change. But their are those who would see it not happen like the Citadel Council." He said looking at Nef but back to his small sculpture seeing it complete.

"It's very beautiful Edgar." Nef said as she looked at the small sculpture seeing it was intricate in design, curved and detailed with old letters inscribed but the figure itself was in the design of a Precursor with it's four arms pointed downward and holding a small thing within it's hands.

* * *

Edgar gave it to Nef to keep, a gift for taking the time out of her day to talk with him and invite him into her home with that he left very shortly after promising he would be back one day to see her. He soon returned to his ship and set it to simply drift in the vastness of space wanting to take the time to simply embrace the quiet and somewhat lonely side of the universe as he closed his eyes drifting in and out of unconsciousness , till the time slipped away realizing hour had passed and he had received but a single message and it was from the woman who was with Cerberus. However before he could answer he was treated to another dark vision and it was of the Normandy and he was onboard seeing everyone going about their usual things and he saw Pressly who was the captain of the Normandy, going to the bridge he saw Joker doing his usual and still cracking jokes however it quickly changed as the Normandy was on fire and exploding with members of the crew dead and Pressly saving Joker as he put him in a nearby escape pod but Pressly didn't make it. This vision however quickly changed to a full dark void and from it the eyes of the Reaper appeared again and spoke to Edgar giving this warning.

 **"You bring death to all who follow you. Final and only warning Old One or this will be the fate to all who are allied with you, the cycle will continue."**

Quickly awakening Edgar rubbed his eyes realising he fell asleep only for a new message came up and it showed this message was just simply an hour ago, yet he didn't hear it. The message was from Anderson it mentioned of the recent news of the destruction of the Normandy at the hands of a possible Geth attack however Edgar knew it wasn't the Geth but the Reapers making their move, rubbing his head he ended the message and soon went to answer the one from Cerberus. This message however was different giving coordinates to a station to which though he didn't wish to aid the Illusive Man he however wanted to know why contact him now. Taking his ship to the station he arrived being greeted by another armed escort of Cerberus soldiers, many of the rooms were entirely white and sterile clean in appearance making Edgar himself stick out like a swore thumb in the facility till he came to a lone room and inside was a closed medical curtain and Miranda Lawson standing their with abit of smirk on her face knowing Edgar would come.

"Why am I here Lawson ?" He asked getting in her face as he had too much on his mind already. "What could you want I am a busy person."

"For starters I didn't ask you here the Illusive Man wanted you here Edgar. He believed it would be best to show you we have the same goals in mind, and well see for yourself." She said pulling back the medical curtain.

Edgar's eyes grew wide in shock then anger as he grabbed Miranda by her throat. "You ! what trickery is this you dare pull on me !" His grip tightened as his eyes had a burning fury in them.

Miranda struggled against the grasp of Edgar. "I-I don't lie... release me now !" Her throat felt less tense as she fell and regained her composure. "If we wanted to trick you we would have done so long ago Edgar."

Edgar looked on at the body of his friend who was on life support it was Shepard she lived and her wound was nearly healed yet she remained motionless. "How have you done this, it should not be possible !?"

"You aren't the one only one capable of bringing the dead back to life. Let alone use them to your own benefit Edgar, however we need your help one final thing is needed to bring Shepard back fully.. your blood." Miranda said walking closer to him.

"My blood... of course." Edgar said looking on to Miranda with disdain unable to believe they had brought Shepard back.

"Your blood you've used it before the Illusive Man only asks you help bring Shepard back into the world. You'll need her help in stopping the Reapers both of you can do wonders to help humanity and ensure this galaxy survives." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes widened abit looking his friend and too the blood that ran through his veins. "If I was to do this what guarantee that I have that Shepard won't be turned into an abomination from this ?"

"You have done this before Edgar. You, the Illusive Man, and even I know you can accomplish wonders and feats others only dream of. Do this for a friend or simply to ease that guilt of yours either way it will be better to have Shepard around in our goal to end the Reapers."

* * *

Edgar rubbed the few strands of red hair from Shepards face and seeing the color in her face was back though she was still light pale with the few freckles that dotted her cheeks and across her nose. All things in Edgar's mind told him to not do this but his heart believed it would be better to bring her back, grabbing a small vial next to the table he sliced into his soft flesh and with it came a small pouring of his blood into a vial to give to his friend. As Edgar did this his eyes flared a deep orange ensuring once this blood entered Shepard she would live just like Vitana and Thrall, giving the vial to Miranda he looked back to Shepard as he sat by her side while Miranda slid a vial into an injector device and it automatically activated and injected the blood into key regions of Shepards body for maximum effect, as this was done Edgar could see her wound from the debris from Nazara was slowly healing till not even a scar remained however she remained unconcious. Miranda left him alone in the room with Shepard as she did she watched from outside behind a slide of glass that was one way for only her to see in, Edgar grabbed ahold of Shepards hand and just held it for the longest moment as he spoke to himself hoping she could hear him.

"Did... heh of course not, we didn't have time. When I was a boy I always thought I would grow up and become a painter and writer, instead I was brought up to fight in a war that I had no right to be a part of then.. heh at the end of it all I of all people endured to live on with this curse." He said looking to Shepard. "I had thought when I came to this galaxy I would have found peace, yet all I found was another war waiting for me to be apart of. Yet I also found friends... and even those I came to see as family and ironically saw much of who I once was in you.. heh I know it sounds stupid but I just hope when you wake up you can forgive me Shepard."

Edgar had gently placed Separds hand back on the table and with it he left the room as he couldn't in the first time handle being in one place, he went to a nearby room over looking the vast blackness of space and as he did he saw several shuttles arrive and others depart while he just lowered his head knowing he alot on his shoulders. However the sounds of footsteps soon brought an end to the silence as Miranda stood beside him looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I must admit Edgar what you just did was rather inspiring, actually willing to save a human life and give a part of what makes you special to them to see them live again. Tell me what makes Shepard so special that you would do this for her ?" She asked as her eyes had a genuine curiosity to them.

"She was my friend... I would or could have saved her before. She made me promise to protect our home and that's what I planned on doing, but I know what I've done she may not forgive me. I however can live with that cause she's the face of the Alliance not me." Edgar said as he went towards the exit.

"I will admit that is true, besides Shepard has proven herself time and time again in her career. However with someone like you I still don't get what the Illusive Man sees in you, maybe one day you'll prove something of value to Cerberus and to him till then you have yet to earn my interest." She said as she walked off confidently.

Edgar simply clenched his fist wanting so badly to wipe that smug look off her face but this wasn't the time. Leaving the viewing area he returned toward the hangar along the way several scientists moved a small crate filled with vials of green liquid that Edgar but walked past with little to no thought as he had too much on his mind already. Within a dark room Miranda was analysed and soon a hologram of the Illusive Man appeared before her sitting as usual in his chair smoking a cigarette.

"I take it Edgar was shown Shepards body and he went along with giving a sample to help save her correct Miranda ?" The Illusive Man said.

"Yes and as I promised he took that bait very easily. We now have a pure sample of undiluted Flood DNA, with that Project Lazarus will commence without any further complications. I however have a few concerns sir."

"What would be those concerns Miranda. You are usually not one to be worried about something so small." The Illusive Man said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"What happens if Edgar learns the truth ? He could turn on us, he is already unstable as you saw from the footage I sent let alone the fact of switching the vials with those of his previous associate Kella."

"Shepard will be the counter balance when she awakens, as you and your team already showed the Salarian's blood was undiluted as well. So switching them was only simple we will need Edgar and Shepard to help combat the Reapers, remember Miranda no matter how alien Edgar wants to appear to Cerberus and the rest of the galaxy he is whole heartedly human." He said finishing his cigarette.

"Of course sir. I will proceed ahead with the procedures, I will give a full report by the end of the week on Shepards status and Edgars sample will be delivered to you momentarily." She said up as the hologram disappeared.

* * *

The Illusive Man turned back to several images of the Flood, their homeworld and of Edgar himself and he gave a slight smirk knowing it was all coming together easily in the end however he knew time was not on their side as he knew the Reapers would be coming it was only a matter of time. Within the medical room, Shepards eyes twitched and rolled beneath her eyelids as if she was dreaming, within the dream she was in a dark hued forest surrounded by long dead trees and decayed soil, through the darkness she saw a tall figure waving for her to come over to her to which she did as she got closer she saw it was a Salarian. The dream however shifted to a new location but of a planet she had never seen before but the Salarian was still standing their and smiling warmly at her as it's eyes were a pale yellowish with his veins visible beneath his skin, he extended his hand to her, she was hesitant at first but as she took his hand he whispered into her ear a simple thing yet it would be important "You must save him Shepard."

With those words spoken the Salarian disappeared and the vision was replaced with one of another world that Shepard knew, Thessia the homeworld of the Asari however the world was on fire with thousands of bodies strewn about some cleaved in two while others became shifted and changed to those of the Flood while they looked on at her they turned to see what layed behind her. Shepard herself turned her eyes widened in shock at the sight of a massive Gravemind unlike any that came before it as the creature erupted from the beneath the planet itself with it's tendrils consuming the dead around her, the bodies however changed to people she knew her friends and crew from the Normandy, then to Anderson, the Council, and so forth as it went on till the the Gravemind's head tilted down giving what apeared to be a dark smirk with it's tendril like mouth and rows of horrendous teeth.

 _"You are welcomed in this grave, but you will not stop what is to come. He will feast on your worlds one by one and their is nothing nor anyone who will silence his will and voice for we endure on, we are the endless ocean of voices and pain lost to time and soon our hunger will devour the very stars themselves Shepard."_

The image of the Gravemind itself disappeared and one of Edgar appeared before her but changed greatly with a emotionless face but his eyes flared a deep orange and in those eyes she saw only hunger which frightened her. Running away she saw the Salarian again who extended his hand to her as she grabbed ahold she was pulled from the dark nightmare and the same voice of the Salarian rang in her ear "You must save him Shepard." With those words her eyes slowly opened her once beautiful deep green eyes changed to a light yellowish coloring, while across the stars Edgar's eyes opened and as they did they felt a presence of someone knew and at the same time both individuals though now light years apart spoke the others name in perfect unision as if aware of the other with full thought and knowing.

* * *

 **Well guys chapter 19 finished and damn shit has gotten places, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lot as I had a lot of fun making it and working on it the past three weeks. If you guys have any questions lemme know ok and to let everyone know ME 2 will be chapter 20 onward ok :) plus that will include the Overlord DLC. Things are gunna get crazy in chapter 20 hahah.**

 **I also hope you enjoyed how Edgar was in this chapter and hope everything that happened felt genuine between everyone as possible especially with Edgar cause I know his actions, and personality can be a bit wonky at times I mostly have that due to being the combined with the Gravemind and having the collective minds, consciousness, and memories of every pre-existing Gravemind that came before would do that to a lone individual. But hey as I said I really do hope you all loved this chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Awakening

**Hey guys... so listen I know this is a rather short chapter as I didn't have the stomach to write much for this one today as I had more planned for it then this short three thousand word chapter so take this chapter mainly as a filler chapter for now. Currently things in my life aren't too well as my grandfather is back in the hospital don't know when he'll be out but in the meanwhile I'm going to be taking a break from writing and just be their for him and just write down side stuff and ideas till I can make sure he is ok. Also I wanna thank everyone for still enjoying this story and for all the support you have given it in keeping it going. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story I'm just taking some time away to be with my grandad and make sure he makes it through this situation but still thank you to you all for everything and I'll see you all in the next update.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Awakening

Darkness soon gave way to the blurring light of a sterile enviroment with voices speaking all around one was panicked while the other was soothing yet firm in making the decisions. Soon it all came rushing back the Citadel, Sovereign, her death it all came rushing back along with a flood of different emotions ranging from confusion and shock to joyful and relieved, this barely mattered when just outside the room she could see explosions and gunfire going off. Pulling herself from the table she made her way to a locker all the while a voice over the comm telling her to get her weapon and armor though the pain was still very much present from whatever had been done to her things only grew worse as she finally retrieved her armor and weapon a ringing could be heard in her mind as she pulled herself up. Across the station itself multiple Cerberus personnel ran for their lives as their attackers opened fire slaughtering them where they stood, the attackers were Geth but the commanders who led them were the Valkyries and the one who led the Valkyries was Vitana her face had a visible scowl on it as she ran at several of the Cerberus security slaughtering them easily as they could not put up much of a fight.

Vitana looked to her Valkyries and spoke as she pointed her spear. "Spread out and find her. If any Cerberus personnel get in your way kill them and spare none who will not give us what we want."

The Geth units nodded and split up into eight teams seven geth in each squad along with a Valkyrie leading those Geth units, Vitana herself made her way alone through the facility as she had no time to waste as Edgar had become somewhat furious due to what he had learned upon feeling Shepard awaken.

/Six Hours Earlier/Flood Warship

All that could be heard on the bridge of the vessel was shouting and smashing of glass and so forth all the while Vitana did what she could to keep her composure infront of him as he tossed about his tools and punched holes in his mechanical tools aboard his Flood ship.

"E-E-Edgar ?" Vitana said as she spoke up only for Edgars burning eyes to glare at her as he spoke in her place. "Vitana... I want you to take the Geth, Valkyries, and whatever else you need to that station and bring Shepard back to me. Is that clear ?"

Vitana gulped visibly as responded. "Of course Edgar it will be done. And what if any of Cerberus people get in our way of getting her -" However she was cut off as Edgar appeared infront of her face and responded coldly. "Execute them all if need be is that clear ?"

Vitana simply looked down as she nodded and walked off while Edgar however remained on the bridge with him clenching his fists in anger, with him looking out to see four Geth cruisers arrive as per his instructions.

On the Cerberus base the alarms and sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the base as Miranda made her way to try and reach Shepard as she wasn't about to let her project and all her time and effort be wasted with an invasion of a few Geth and some Flood forces. She used her biotics to their fullest when facing off against the Geth forces that rushed in to try and kill her, however they all failed as she opened fire on the few of the remaining Geth that remained. Rushing for the closest security station Miranda located Shepard on the monitors however on one monitor she saw Wilson speaking with the Turian leading the assault which caused her blood to boil immensely .

* * *

/Mech Security Wing/

Wilson stood nervous to give his report to his Turian superior who looked unamused by the current situation, and as he finally spoke up to her to give his report he was cut off by Vitana who simply raised her hand to him indicating she would be the one talking not him.

"I asked you for one simple thing Wilson. It was so simple infact that you said it could be delivered without no such issue." Vitana said as her eyes glared at the frightened Cerberus turncoat. "Now I want you to tell me exactly why is it, you could not bring Shepard to me ?"

"I-It's complicated I did what you wanted I turned the mechs loose on the scientists but they fired on me as well I couldn't get to her." Wilson said trying to think of a way out of this situaton. "I will do better I just need time to find her if anything Miranda will try to get Shepard off the station now."

Vitana placed her hand on Wilsons face giving a reassuring smile. "Ohh Wilson how could I have not seen how hard you were trying to help us. For this you shall get your reward I promise, after all I am not without mercy."

"Thank yo-" Wilson tried to utter out only for him to feel the immense pain originating from his stomach till he finally realised what it was, the spears of two of Vitana's Valkyries plunged deep into Wilson.

"I also show mercy to incompetant fools who can't fulfill something so simple as to bring an unconcious woman to me." Vitana said as she removed Wilsons head from his shoulders letting it fall lifelessly to the ground as she turned to her Valkyries. "Find Shepard do whatever it takes, but do not kill her Edgar wants her alive and undamaged !"

The Valkyries nodded and begun their scouring of the Cerberus facility for Shepard all the while slaughtering and finishing off any of the Cerberus personnel that remained alive. However on the other side of the facility Shepard made her way through the few Mechs that blocked her path and came across a officer in need of help who recoqnised her right away, he however had his hands tied with fending off a few Geth units that held them down with gunfire. Together they opened fire on the Geth units and the officer she fought alongside used his biotics to lift the final Geth unit into the air and slammed it hard making it break apart instantly from the force that was behind the biotic ability.

"Well that seems to be the last of those damn things. Thanks for the assist Shepard knowing Miranda has you up and walking around, means things really are bad as they seem." The officer said before finally introducing himself. "I'm Jacob Taylor incharge of security for the Lazarus Facility."

Shepard shook the mans hand just glad to finally meet a friendly face. "Good to meet ya Jacob but how did I get here, and I have alot of questions that need answering."

"I bet you would considering you have been in a coma for two years and declared dead for those two years." Jacob said as he could see Shepards eyes widen at that realisation.

"Two years... I can't believe it. How did I end up here and who are you guys ?" She asked as she holstered her weapon. "Plus what happened to my crew ?"

"I'm not so sure myself honestly Shepard. Listen once we get off this station I swear will answer all your questions I promise you, but you need to know is that the people who revived you and who I work for are Cerberus." Jacob says hoping Shepard wouldn't be to upset by the news.

"Cerberus huh... that's just great. Look let's get outta here first then I'll worry about who you work for later, hows that sound to you Jacob." Shepard said as she holstered her weapon.

Jacob simply nodded as both he and Shepard made their way for the escape shuttles, both continued through the facility making it past several mechs and Geth units that crowded the area. However things were getting worse as up ahead both Shepard and Jacob saw Miranda facing off against two Valkyries alone, though she was holding her own she was beginning to be over taxed in fighting them so both Shepard and Jacob gave her a hand with Shepard laying down a barrage of grenade rounds from her launched on one of the Valkyries while both Miranda and Jacob used their biotics to tear the other apart with ease. Shepard managed to send the other Valkyrie falling to it's death below from the constant attacks it sustained at her hands, looking back to Jacob she saw him rush to the aid of Miranda as she appeared wounded from the encounter with the Valkyries. Helping her into the escape shuttle they departed quickly with Shepard taking control while Jacob made sure Miranda was situated comfotably in the back of the shuttle, as the shuttle departed from the hangar two sets of piercing eyes could be seen watching as it was thoughs of an enraged Vitana who not only was furious with the escape of Shepard but of losing two of her Valkyries.

Onboard the shuttle Shepard managed to evade the few Geth ships that encircled the entire facility and slipped past by using the FTL systems to get outta their quickly before the Geth could catch up with them. Setting the systems to autopilot from here on out Shepard went into the back of the shuttle to check on both Jacob and Miranda, as she opened the door she saw the sight of Jacob tending to the womans wounds and give a slight nod to her saying she would be alright.

"She took a hell of a beating from those things on the station Jacob." Shepard said seeing the bruises and bloody wound.

"That won't stop Miranda, she's almost as tough as you commander, but for now let's just let her rest for now.

"Right so where to then Jacob ?" Shepard asked as they both returned to the cockpit.

"I'll have coordinates set to another Cerberus facility, once their I'll give my report to the Illusive Man and he will most likely wanna speak with you." Shepard simply nodded and would stay with Jacob and Miranda to figure things out.

* * *

/Lazarus Facility/

An hour or so had passed with the entirety of the Lazarus facility being scrounged and searched for anything on not only Shepard but what they had done with the sample Edgar had given to Cerberus, Vitana herself searched till she looked to see the sight of Edgar towering over her with his eyes burning a deep orange. She expecting him to punish her severly for not getting to Shepard in time however she was greeted to the presence of a warm and gentle embrace to which she returned the gesture. Edgar looked around the facility as he left Vitana to stand their as though she received a somewhat warm welcome from him she still felt uneasy as if awaiting his words to give her release of the tension she felt mounting in her mind about not only what had happened but the loss of two Valkyries at the hands of a Cerberus lackey and Shepard, yet no words were spoken as he looked over the facility til they finally came out the words she had been waiting for.

"I thank you for doing what you could Vitana." Edgar said as he stared back to his lieutenant and continued. "I understand that Shepard was concious and very much combat effective even after her... untimely death yes ?"

"That's correct Edgar." She said trying to find the words she wanted to express. "Though... she had only recently woke up she managed to kill one of the Valkyries, but she however had aid from two Cerberus personnel who had escaped with her."

"I would expect nothing less from Shepard to handle one of my creations. However the fact two Cerberus lapdogs could kill one of them disappoints me greatly, perhaps I should have had you and thrall handle this instead."

"That would not have been needed Edgar. I along with the Geth whom serve your will and the Valkyries were more then sufficient for this task, I just hope to seek your forgiveness in failing to bring Shepard back." She said holding her own hands awkwardly.

Edgar smiled as he approached his most trusted lieutenant. "Vitana you have never in all the time I have known you earned my wrath. Only my respect and trust, Thrall still has a way about him as most Krogan due and with Kella...gone. I only have you to trust with such delicate matters." He said as he placed a hand on her mandibles gently.

Her face lit up with an mixed expression of gratitude and love as she held Edgars hands. "I... you honor me with your praise. I will bring Shepard back for you and once that's done, I shall ensure Cerberus pays for their betrayal of your trust."

"I know you will Vitana but for now take a moment for yourself my dear." Edgar said smiling to the young Turian as her expression was one of confusion to which he always enjoyed seeing on her face.

"I shall do as you command Edgar." Vitana said as she released her self from Edgars tender grasp and made her way back to his ship.

Edgar watched as Vitana vanished into the darkness of the hallways while he motioned for his Geth to clear out this facility and take what of value they sought and have the bodies of the Cerberus scientists brought onboard to merge with the cluster nods so they can gain what information they can to Cerberus bases and so forth. Edgar however looked out over the vastness of space and knew things were indeed changing for the better or worse no one could really ever say but he knew that though he has made many enemies in time here from the Citadel Council, Aria'Tloak, to what few remaining Batarian resistance remains none of them mattered in the end of things. As out in the vastness of space, war would eventually be coming for the Milky Way Galaxy and this war in his mind would be the last war that would ever needed to be waged and with it he knew he could achieve what the other races could not a peace that would last thousands of years if not more.

* * *

/Galactic News/ Current State of Galactic Affairs

As of 2185 CE the Batarian Hegemony has reformed under a fully democratic and fully open goverment with the expulsion of their original Isolationist Policy they had across their own world along with the controlled spread of information and knowledge given to the Batarian people. The competing nation states of Khar'shan have all but been uprooted with many new political figures taking the stage, each have been given a voice in this new democratic system along with an official "Speaker" of the Flood who will pass Edgar's will onto the Batarians to know of what to expect should something happen. Agricultural and resource driven exploits have all but boomed in recent months with the aid of Flood related technologies being added to help aid in the resotration of Khar'shan along with the building of new ships and resources to aid their people. In recent weeks several large religious groups have cropped up across Khar'shan calling themselves "The Reborn" worship Edgar and the Flood as holy figures beings who were reborn through death and become stronger for it, when asked for a comment by Edgar during a rare encounter on the Citadel he had only this to say. "The Batarians may choose who or what to worship, but I am not a god just a being like them who wants to change this galaxy for the better that is all."

Interesting words to say the least from the Flood Leadership. However in other related news Human Elected Councilor David Anderson has begun to extend trade agreements and purchase of Flood technologies with Edgar personelly whether these proposals go through is anyones guess. Tensions however remained mounted on the Krogan DMZ with Salarian and Turian ships remained station blocking Flood vessels from entering the planet while on planet the unknown leader of Clan Urdnot has rallied many Krogan clans to seek a cure to the genophage. Onto a further topic a new member has been added to the Systems Alliance Defense committee one up in coming Admiral Eliza Daniels has one over many supporters and her no nonsense approach to dealing with no just the Citadel Council but her approach in a "Humanity First" policy that humans should work to find new sources of technologies on their own and not rely solely on those of the ancient Protheans and those given to them by the Flood.

And now onto one final and tragic topic, following the unknown cause of the destruction of the SSV Normandy a memorial will be held for those who lost their lives two years ago all will be shown in attendance for the event to honor the vessel that led the defense at the Battle Of The Citadel and with this let's just hope to those who survived that ordeal and wish them the best./ End Transmission.


	21. The Future Of Grave Effect

Update/Future Of Grave Effect  
Hello, everyone, this is ZackTheReaper, writer and creator of Grave Effect I wish to address you the fans on the current state of Grave Effect and Locust Empire as of right now officially both of these stories are both being put officially as canceled until further notice.  
This is due to many things first and foremost the story has not gone as I have wanted over the course I have written it, due to starting this story as something fun and interesting though I know of the mistakes I have made with the whole size of certain structures and things between the Halo universe and mass effect. Which as I'm sure you all know and seen from reviews that I got wrong. But this is story as I had said was something I created for fun due to the concept and idea however I failed on executing it to what I had in mind and feel like it's become more annoying and taxing to write and because of this, it will be canceled till I decide to return to it.  
Along with this I have just felt such a general uninterest in finishing it not cause I don't want to but because it's just not all I hoped it turn out to be but I do want to say to all those who have faved and followed this story that I have very much appreciated you all for sticking with this story and I want you all to know this isn't the end but a fresh start and hopefully I and my co-writer and best friend can bring you all more interesting stories in the future as we formed our group SaibotReaper Productions.  
If any of you have concerns or questions feel free to PM us and we will answer your questions and anything you might want to request or see in the future. We all hope you have a happy Easter and a great day.


	22. Grave Effect Official Update (Final)

Grave Effect's Future & Plans

Well after a long and painful process of cleaning and deciding with my partner on the future of this story that started originally as a passion project and slowly and unfortunetly devolved into a painful chore to write and update. I feel that with the vision of this project going forward will become something more clean and interesting as we go into the future and so the following will be adressed.

(Plotline)

Grave Effect's story will be heavily and substationally changed for starters with those of those the Flood, Precursors, and the history of Mass Effect itself for this new plotline to work great detail and care will be taken to ensure this stories soul and spirit remains intact. Along with this me and my partner will be expanding and with his help corrections shall be made to the mistakes I made on the story and I shall ensure each chapter remains engrossing and creative as we go forward.

(Edgar Graves & Other Original Characters)

Edgar Graves will hereby be officially no longer apart of the story as a whole due to how he has barely brought much to the table interms of what I created and I felt myself not enjoying what I was doing to him as he made simple threats with the Flood instead of truly using them. Along with this I'm saddened to say that yes this means the loss of the relationship between him and Vitana and so forth and along with what was built up for these two and the few people he did indeed trusted in the story.

Characters such as Vitana, Thrall, and Kella will be still in this story in one way or another as we rewrite and reintroduce them to the story and the new original character is something entirely new and I feel this will be a much cleaner and fresh take on what's to come so we both hope you enjoy with what we've crafted.

(Original Story)

The original draft along with all it's chapters of Grave Effect shall remain up on as I have no intention of erasing it. So that future people who come across it may read this and enjoy the original story and see the improved version we hope you all understand and enjoy both versions.


End file.
